Incidente Aislado
by Lily Loop
Summary: La planificación del matrimonio entre Lily y Lorcan los vuelve a unir luego de tres años sin verse. Las palabras dichas no se borran y el dolor, mucho menos, pero la vida da segundas oportunidades y a lo mejor estas sirven para aclarar ideas y sobre todo dejar las cosas exactamente como debían estar desde hace mucho tiempo. Rose y Scorpius juntos para siempre...
1. Compromiso

_Vuelvo con este fic, que espero no tenga muchos capítulos. Lo tengo algo avanzado, tratare de publicar una vez por semana, para que no pierdan el hilo. Para las que no me conoces me llamo Pilar soy de Chile y luchadora por una Educación libre de lucro :). Estoy en cama con una neumonitis tremenda, así que podre avanzar yo creo en los próximos capítulos. Se viene entretenido este fics, sobre Starligth, en mi profile están escritas las razones por las cuales no he continuado con que me entiendan. Ya sin tanta chachara, les dejo el primer capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado y disfrute. _

_Si les gusta, abajo hay una opción para dejar Reviews, se les agradece de antemano la atención (parezco de los vendedores que se suben a las micros)... A leer :)_

_Rated M por lenguaje y escenas subidas de tono ;)_

* * *

**Incidente Aislado**_  
_

— Rosie — la pelirroja puso los ojos blancos. Odiaba ese diminutivo. Parecía como si tuviera diez años en vez de los casi veintiuno que ya poseía.

— Lilú — la molesto de vuelta.

— Uy, que grave te pones cuando te llamamos de esa manera. En fin, tengo una noticia maravillosa que darte. Siéntate — dijo una Lily emocionada.

Rose, que se encontraba con su celular en una mano y el café en la otra, movió la cabeza, pero sonrió. Lily era así desde siempre, tan dramática para sus cosas. Busco una silla y puse el diario frente a ella, para leer algo que salía en el titular.

— ¿Estas embarazada de nuevo? — pregunto Rose, porque se imaginaba que de algo así se trataba.

— No, me basta con Leo. Va a cumplir un año, pero tiene tanta energía. Agradezco al cielo que todavía no haya aprendido a caminar — decía Lily, dando un suspiro final.

— Ya lo quiero conocer. En las fotos que subes a Facebook se ve tan hermoso, tienes los mismos ojos que Lorcan — dijo Rose, feliz.

— Obvio, si es el padre y está tan feliz con él. Vieras parece un niño. Se tira al suelo, juega con autitos, lo abraza. De verdad, ¿Te acuerdas del Lorcan desordenado, mujeriego, antipático y engreído? De eso no queda nada — hizo una pausa para luego suspirar — Nunca espere que cambiara o que de verdad se comprometiera conmigo y el niño.

— Lamento no haber estado ahí, para acompañarte con Leo, con la familia y con todo lo que tuviste que sobrellevar sola, siendo una adolescente de diecisiete años. Prometo que apenas termine mi carrera, me iré a Inglaterra a verte y a conocer a ese pequeñín — dijo Rose, sonriendo y revolviendo su taza.

— Al parecer tendrás que volver antes a este país frio y gris, pero que tiene a tus seres queridos — dijo una feliz Lily.

— No entiendo, ¿paso algo? — dijo preocupada.

— Han pasado muchas cosas en estos años, pero siempre te mantenemos al día, no sabes cómo están de cambiados todos. Leo, espera un poquito, ya iré a darte leche —hablaba con su pequeño, que comenzaba a lloriquear. Esto provocó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Rose — Lorcan, ¿Puedes levantarte y verlo dos segundos? Por Merlín, estos hombres me van a volver loca — se quejó.

— Ya lo creo. Dame la noticia mujer, me tienes en ascuas.

— Pasa que un hombrecito por aquí, dijo que ya no podía vivir sin mí, que no lograba respirar si no me sentía cerca y que yo era todo lo que él necesitaba. Prima, me caso en dos meses más y tienes que venirte ahora mismo, porque eres la dama de honor — dijo extasiada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que oíste, me caso en dos meses, eres la dama de honor. Y aprovechando tu sentimiento de culpa por no acompañarme en mi embarazo, en modo de perdón tienes que ayudarme a organizar todo. Recién ayer fue la puesta de ilusiones y hoy iremos a hablar con mis padres ¿No te parece genial? — decía emocionada.

— Claro que sí, pero Lilú, tienes diecinueve años nada más — dijo Rose buscando excusas para no volver a su país.

— Rose, tengo un hijo, convivo con mi novio, un empleo de medio tiempo, una casa. Ósea da lo mismo la edad, ya tengo responsabilidades. Puede que sea pequeña, pero he vivido mucho en la vida. Casarme seria cumplir mi sueño, entrando de blanco, del brazo de mi padre — Rose se imaginó como Lily tendría sus ojos convertidos en dos estrellas resplandecientes y girando al son de una canción en su cabeza, más conocida como marcha nupcial mágica.

— Pero es que Lily, tengo clases todavía — trato de excusarse Rose — ¿Y de verdad tendrías la cara para entrar de blanco?

— Óyeme, yo no tengo la culpa de haber perdido la virginidad antes del matrimonio. La responsabilidad es completa y absolutamente del idiota hermoso que duerme a mi lado — le respondió ofuscada.

— Y créeme Rose, fue bastante rico — dijo Lorcan con voz adormilada y lejos. La pelirroja escucho unos golpes y un auch de parte del rubio — me dolió.

Rose sonreía y movía la cabeza de un lado hacía otro. Extrañaba tanto a su familia, pero no era capaz de volver y pasar nuevamente por lo mismo. Aunque de repente en vacaciones pasaban sus padres o su hermano, incluso Molly y Lucy se había venido a pasar las fiestas navideñas, igual extrañaba verlos todos los días.

— Eso te pasa por imbécil — dijo Lily — Rose, como te iba diciendo, no puedes fallarme, aparte yo me caso el 22 de agosto, estarás de vacaciones y tendrás tiempo de sobra para volver después o decidir quedarte. Mañana mismo te llegan los pasajes.

— Te quieres asegurar completamente de que iré ¿verdad? — dijo Rose.

— Rose, has rechazado una a una las invitaciones y llamados para que vengas — dijo apenada — lo que paso, olvídalo, ya no vale la pena seguir sufriendo. No sabes cómo han sido las cosas acá y como él lo ha pasado.

— No quiero hablar de eso Lilú, por favor — le dijo Rose con la voz ahogada.

— Es que si sigues en esa parada de: "soy fuerte, nada me duele, no siento nada", el pasado seguirá atormentándote. Tienes que venir y enfrentar las cosas. Decirle que casi moriste de pena y que por culpa de él, ahora te encuentras en Estados Unidos, lejos de tu familia, lejos de los que te vieron crecer, lejos de tus amigos y viviendo con tres hombres — Rose resoplo, su familiares del genero masculino, partiendo por su padre, casi viajaron a buscarla de una oreja, pero es que no había encontrado nada mejor para vivir y cada día se sentía más agradecida de los tres chiflados, como ella les llamaba. — Aunque yo estaría feliz.

— Tú vives con dos — dijo Rose — ya no sigas hablando del tema, está Lorcan ahí y sabes que es uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Se está bañando mientras yo le doy pecho a este pequeño — Lily, miro hacia abajo y tomo valor — Rose, ven por favor, estaremos juntas, como siempre. Te protegeré como tú lo hacías conmigo. No permitiré que él te lastime nuevamente, para que salgas arrancando. De antemano te aviso que es probable que él también sea padrino con Lyssander y a pesar de esa serenidad que muestra siempre, hay un hombre herido, que se busca mujeres parecidas a ti, porque en cierto modo te odia, por haberte ido sin decirle adiós. Cuando está acá, aprovecha que esta el Facebook abierto de Lorcan y mira tú perfil, con tus fotos, tus comentarios y tus estados.

— Lilú, siempre terminamos hablando de él, por favor, no sigamos. Quiero estar tranquila. Esta es mi última semana de exámenes. Cambiare el día y la hora de ese vuelo y me iré a ayudar en el matrimonio.

— ¡Genial! — Grito — perdón, perdón no grito más. Mierda, desperté a Leo.

— No digas garabatos frente al niño — la reto.

— Si sé, nunca lo hago, pero es que estoy tan feliz. Merlín gracias, llamare a todos para avisarles. Tío Ron y Tía Hermy se pondrán tan felices. Las chicas lloraran, todos te extrañamos… — gritaba muy emocionada.

— Espera — la interrumpió Rose — me gustaría darles una sorpresa, no los pongas sobre aviso, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar y en una de esas no puedo ir.

— No seas tan dramática y ni se te ocurra fallarme Rose, eso sí que no te lo perdonaría — dijo Lily — Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro. Él no hará ni dirá nada, porque es reservado — Rose sonrió — Y recuerda algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto.

— Scorpius fue tu mejor amigo por más de seis años, tú como nadie los conoces y sabes manejarte cuando lo tienes al frente. Eso te da una ventaja para poder superar la situación — la aconsejo — Te dejo, porque este pequeño se orino encima. Te amo Rose. No me falles por favor — dijo Lily.

—También te amo prima, estoy segura que después me arrepentiré, pero no me echare para atrás. Promesa Weasley infinita por siempre. Besos.

Se cortó la comunicación desde ambas partes y hubo distintas reacciones. Rose lanzo un bufido y sintió un peso en la espalda, sabía que tendría que cargar con esa "mochila" durante un tiempo, hasta que fueras capaz de superar todo. En cambio Lily estaba tan feliz que llegaba a tararear.

— ¿Qué dijo? — pregunto Lorcan, secándose la cabeza con una toalla y con otra rodeando su cintura.

Lily se acercó a él, como bailarina de ballet, antes de llegar dio una vuelta y apoyo su espalda en el pecho de él.

— Viene— dijo con voz suave, tocando los brazos de Lorcan — Por fin viene, Lorcan.

**Tres años atrás**

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Nos quedan dos semanas y chao Hogwarts — decía una emocionadísima Rose, casi brincando.

A su lado caminaba Scorpius, con una mano en el bolsillo y ese toque desenfadado. El bolso colgando en su hombro y el pelo despeinado. En su lóbulo derecho se veía un pequeño aro negro y la camisa arremangada mostraba unos brazos fuertes y viriles.

— ¿Estas feliz? — su voz gruesa y con ese tono perfecto, lo hacían ver tan sensual.

— No sé si feliz sea la palabra, pero me siento emocionada por cumplir este ciclo y terminarlo bien. Fui Premio Anual, mis Éxtasis salieron todos con la más alta calificación y tengo al mejor amigo del mundo entero.

— Yo si me siento feliz por fin terminar y salir de este lugar. Lo he pasado bien y he conocido gente que me agrada, pero creo que es bueno acabar, para comenzar a vivir — respondió con la tranquilidad y estoicidad que lo caracterizaba

— ¿Todavía piensas estudiar Economía en la Universidad Mágica de Inglaterra? — le pregunto Rose.

— Claro, es la mejor y estoy esperando la respuesta que tendría que llegar esta semana. Me servirá para luego hacerme cargo de los negocios Malfoy que hay alrededor del mundo.

— Ya lo creo — dijo Rose — apuesto que tu triplicaras la fortuna familiar y tendrás que usar dos bóvedas en Gringotts.

— Que eres loca — lanzo una carcajada — solo espero que se mantengan a flote.

Lo amaba, pero tenia claro que nunca nada iba a suceder, porque él la consideraba su mejor amiga, alguien casi de su familia y aparte hace como un mes andaba de novio con Anna, una chica de sangre pura, muchos galeones y poseedora de una belleza casi onírica. La chica perfecta para casarse con él y poder perpetuar la especie. Era claro que sus hijos saldrían hermosos.

En cambio, ella era pelirroja, su sangre no llenaba los niveles de pureza que requería su familia, era desordenada, lanzaba comentarios y risotadas en los momentos menos adecuados y nunca había aprendido que cuchara se usaba a la hora de tomar la sopa en las cenas Malfoy. Era un desastre y Scorpius en algunas ocasiones se lo había dejado entrever, pero con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba, a pesar de ser hombre.

— Scorpius — la fina voz de Anna los hizo girarse, para luego inmediatamente sentir una punzada en el pecho − ¿Podemos…?

— Claro — no la dejo terminar y se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano y sonreírle genuinamente — Rose me voy, nos vemos más rato en clases.

Y se largó, dejándola triste y con otra nueva parte del corazón rota. Siguió su camino cabizbaja, con un gran hoyo que le perforaba el pecho de lado a lado y los ojos fríos por la inactividad a cual los estaba sometiendo. Esperaba que todo eso terminara, que el dolor, el sufrimiento y toda la pena que sentía cuando Scorpius se paseaba con otras frente a su cara, acabara, pero no. Cada año, las situaciones eran más complicadas. No podía siquiera pensar, sin imaginarse de repente al chico acostándose con otras. Y aunque su imaginación no distaba mucho de la realidad, en su corazón esperaba fielmente que fuera todo distinto, que un día él la eligiera y la presentara frente a todos como la única en su vida.

— Rose, llevo casi dos minutos hablándote, parezco loca gritando atrás tuyo — le reprocho su mejor amiga, Violeta.

— Perdón, estaba pensando — su amiga bufo y se puso las manos en las caderas, como una madre lista para reprender a su hijo.

— Rose ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? Eres una hermosa chica, date cuenta — la guio hacia un rincón, para hablarle, sin ser vista — Tienes la posibilidad de encontrar al hombre perfecto, de tener tu propia carrera y sigues pegada con él. Scorpius no te ve con esos ojos. Y me duele decírtelo, porque soy tu amiga y tengo claro que sufres, pero él no es para ti y punto. Se ha paseado con todas las chicas de este lugar y aun así lo sigues queriendo.

— Viole, por favor — levanto la cabeza y se pudieron ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de salir a borbotones.

— Rose no llores más, te lo pido. Siempre quieres escapar de estas conversaciones, porque sabes que te lastiman, pero son la verdad. Todas te lo hemos dicho. Tienes que vivir tu vida. Ni siquiera has dado un beso, por esperar que tu principito lo haga. Ya no lo hizo. Quedan dos semanas y no ha dado ni luces de querer algo contigo.

La pelirroja, se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, quien la recibió de inmediato y le sobo la espalda.

— Sé que soy dura y a lo mejor debería tener un poco más de filtro, pero tú también lo fuiste cuando lloraba por James, porque sabias que esa era la manera de darme cuenta. Ahora yo te devuelvo la mano, porque no quiero verte sufrir más por ese tarado que no te valora — dijo ofuscada la pelinegra.

— Gracias — dijo Rose, secándose las lagrimas, que ya no caían o por lo menos no se notaba.

— Ahora, tendrás la prueba de fuego para demostrarle a todo el mundo, que él no te importa, que tú sigues tu vida y que no eres la tonta enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. — continuo la pelinegra — En la sala de Slytherin, se hará una fiesta para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Te vas a poner linda, tu mejor pilcha e iras a divertirte. Albus y Scorpius no te avisaron, porque al parecer se va a desmadrar. Tú sabes, se vuelven un poco locas las serpientes, pero nosotras las leonas, somos las que rugiremos más fuertes.

Al llegar la noche, la cena fue rápida y liviana. Violeta se veía emocionada, pero aunque Rose trataba de mostrarse alegre y dispuesta a todo, dentro de ella había un poco de temor por lo que fuera a suceder. Tenía como ese presentimiento o intuición femenina que le decía algo. A lo mejor las cosas no iban a terminar bien, pero no quería ponerse el parche antes de la herida y andar pensando en la mala suerte.

Llegaron a la mazmorras y atravesaron la pared que la separaba de la sala verde-plata.

— Rose ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto Albus, con cara de estupefacción.

— Divertirme — sonrío.

Se veía de lo más normal con sus jeans, zapatillas y un chaleco azul, haciéndole resaltar sus bellos ojos y los bucles que se formaban maravillosos, enmarcando su cara.

La música era ensordecedora, casi ni se podía conversar. Rose solamente vagaba su vista de un lugar a otro y quizás así, poder divisar a Scorpius.

Y cuando por fin lo logro ver, quedo maravillada, más de lo que ya estaba.

Se veía guapísimo con su pelo rubio desordenado, cayendo por la frente. Una chaqueta azul y unos jeans que mostraban sus largas piernas. Con su metro ochenta y cuatro destacaba entre todos, por esa sonrisa que se formaba en sus ojos y la tranquilidad que emanaba.

Rose decidió acercarse al él para saludarlo, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino, vio a Anna a su lado y fue testigo presencial del beso que se dieron. Nunca los había visto cariñosos.

Quiso vomitar, por poco se desmaya. Quedo estática, con la mirada vacía y un pitido en los oídos de algo que no lograba explicar, sus piernas flaquearon y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Rose, vámonos — Violeta la tomo del brazo, pero Rose se logro zafar, para luego acercarse a un mesa y tomar un vaso ya preparado, con algún alcohol fuerte — Amiga, por favor.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo quería probar estos que se ven bastante ricos, pero fuertes — un solo vaso logro ponerla de inmediato en estado de mareo continuo. Sin quererlo se convirtió en el centro de atención. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver a la siempre excelente, pero desordenada Rose, en estado etílico. En realidad nunca alguien la había visto de esa manera.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — escucho ese timbre de voz y la piel se le erizo.

— Tenia el estomago algo vacío y tomo un vaso lleno de Whisky de fuego — le respondió Violeta.

— Tranquilos, todavía estoy consiente, no es nada del otro mundo. Se me subió un poco a la cabeza, pero ya pasa. Lo mejor es que me vaya — Rose giro sobre sus talones y se marcho dejándolos con la boca abierta.

Camino un rato por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts, con la mirada perdida y torturándose con la imagen de Scorpius besándose con Anna.

Llego hasta el séptimo piso y se paseo frente a la pared deseando una cama reconfortante, cuando de repente apareció la puerta que tanto anhelaba. Se adentro en el lugar y lanzándose de cabeza encima de las colchas, quedando boca abajo, haciéndole sentir más fuerte el vaivén por culpa del alcohol.

— ¿Qué te dio por tomar? — nuevamente esa voz, ni siquiera lo sintió entrar.

— Últimos días nadie se enoja, ¿No es así el dicho? Bueno quería por lo menos probar lo que era ese trago que todos tanto disfrutan, pero me siento tan mareada. Aunque consiente — dijo Rose sin mirarlo.

A su lado el colchón se hundió, Scorpius se había acostado, como siempre lo hacia cuando Rose se lo pedía. Los días fríos, los días de tormentas, los días de miedo, los días de sol, los días de lo que fueran, siempre que ella se lo pedía, él se iba a dormir a su lado, abrazados y aunque ella no lograra envolverse en los brazos de Morfeo, disfrutaba de su sola compañía.

— Si querías probar algo, tendrías que haberte preocupado de tenerme cerca. Nunca te hubiese dejado hacerlo sola — dijo Scorpius, buscando su mirada, pero Rose rehuyó de ella. Girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

— Déjame en paz, Malfoy — cuando estaba enojada con él, lo trataba por el apellido y aunque Scorpius no decía nada, ni mostraba expresión alguna, le dolía demasiado ese desplante. — Si quiero probar lo hago donde quiero y con quien quiero. Ya tengo un padre para que me de sermones y varios primos que me cuidan. Uno más sobraría.

— Solo lo hacia porque te quiero, Rose — los ojos de la chica se iluminaron — eres mi mejor amiga y eso no lo cambia nadie.

Patada directo al hígado, revolviéndole todo el estomago, pero algo le dio una fuerza superior que nunca había sentido. Y se atrevió.

— Yo también te quiero — dijo Rose, lanzándose a su pecho para luego posar su boca sobre la de él.

Rose espero un rechazo, un empujón, una cerrada de sus labios, pero en vez de todo eso, Scorpius la rodeo con los brazos, por detrás de la cintura y la giro con rapidez para quedar sobre ella.

El sabor del whisky y ron añejado se mezclo en sus bocas, provocando suspiros. Para ser su primer beso, no estaba haciéndolo tan mal. Demostraba que algo se podía aprender leyendo Corazón de Bruja.

Las manos comenzaron a vagar y la ropa a sobrar, pero ninguno hacia el amague de comenzar a desvestirse, hasta que Scorpius se separo de su boca y le desabotono el chaleco, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Tócame — le dijo con la voz enronquecida por la pasión. Ella le hizo caso.

Paso sus manos por debajo de las ropas de él y toco su espalda fuerte, que a minutos se fruncía por el autocontrol al cual se estaba sometiendo. La chica le bajo el cierre de la chaqueta y le saco con rapidez la camisa.

Cuando quedaron solo en ropa interior, se notaba la excitación que había de parte de Scorpius. Este se arrodillo sobre ella y comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos que todavía se encontraban prisioneros en el sostén, pero viéndose riquísimos, cremosos y suaves. Los beso sin aburrirse, haciendo que Rose soltara suspiros entrecortados y gemidos de vez en cuando.

Scorpius le desabrocho los tirantes con una sola mano, para sacárselo y al quedar frente a ella, desnuda en su parte superior, causo un bombeo en su corazón tan fuerte, que tuvo que ponerse su mano sobre el pecho, para tratar de calmarse. Rose giro su cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado, se encontraba muy nerviosa y no quería ver alguna nota de decepción o de indecisión en los ojos de Scorpius.

— Eres bellísima — dijo con voz trémula.

Se entretuvo en sus pezones rosados y vírgenes, híper sensibles. Al rozarlos, Rose casi perdió el control.

— Por favor — dijo la chica, desesperada por sentirlo.

Scorpius bajo y beso el lunar que se encontraba al lado del ombligo, que había sido el creador de más sueños eróticos de los que se atrevía a confesar.

Se sacaron sus ropas inferiores y el roce entre los sexos genero electricidad en cada uno de los cuerpos. Una sensación indescriptible se había formado, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Esos dos cuerpos tocándose sin que nada interfiriera, era bellísimo a vista de cualquiera.

— Eres completamente pelirroja —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rose se puso colorada de pies a cabeza y era probable que eso causara la risa entrecortada que trataba contener Scorpius.

— Y tu un idiota — Scorpius seguía sonriendo, pero luego se enserio y volvió toda la pasión y el desenfreno hormonal que tenían por ser jóvenes.

Se besaron largamente, rozando sus lenguas, para luego separarse y preocuparse de la protección. Scorpius logro ponerse de pie y buscando en sus pantalones, saco desde el bolsillo trasero, dos condones. A Rose la atravesó una pequeña punzada de celos, pero no dijo nada. No tenía derecho.

— Puede que duela, pero tendré cuidado — dijo Scorpius.

Puso su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello, para luego lentamente entrar en ella, provocando un gemido ahogado en la chica, que a pesar de estar disfrutando, la sensación de algo interfiriendo en su cuerpo era muy fuerte.

— Hazlo rápido.

Y de una estocada se adentro en ella, rompiendo una vida de virginidad. En un solo segundo le arrebato la niñez para convertirla en una mujer hecha y derecha.

Los movimientos y los choques de caderas, comenzaron a aumentar. Rose había pasado la etapa del dolor, aunque todavía sentía una incomodidad grande, pero trataba de disfrutar. Costaba pensar y había momentos en que se desconectaba completamente de la mente, para solo sentir su cuerpo, como algo supremo, más arriba del poder de los dioses. Rose se sentía poderosa y en cierta manera, dueña de él.

La fricción continuo, hasta que comenzó a sentir una acumulación de placer en el estomago que comenzaba a bajar con rapidez hacia su feminidad. Un placer inconmensurable comenzaba a llegar y tenía la necesidad imperiosa de gritar, pero trataba de aguantarse.

— No aguanto más, Rose — casi grito.

Comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y el clímax llego casi en conjunto. Gritaron de placer, para luego abrazarse y Rose esbozo una gran sonrisa. Sentirlo sobre su pecho era algo único. Era completamente feliz.

_Sin firmar un documento, sin mediar un previo aviso, sin hacer un juramento, hemos hecho, un compromiso._

O.O

— No llegaste anoche, me tenias preocupada — le dijo Violeta, mirándola con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

— Fue espectacular, lindo, amoroso, la mejor primera vez que se pudiese tener — se tiro sobre la cama de su amiga. — Le voy a confesar todo.

— Espera, espera, espera — dijo su amiga levantado una mano y cerrando los ojos, para tratar de asimilar la nueva información — ¿Te acostaste con quien? ¿Le vas a confesar que?

— Que lo amo, que acepto todo lo que me pida y que podemos ser felices por siempre. Te juro Viole, que me siento en las nubes, así muy arriba — dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— ¿Te acostaste con Scorpius? ¿Estas tonta? Él está con Anna, prácticamente ese es un casorio confirmado — dijo con cara desesperada — Rose, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de quedarse contigo toda la noche

— No, se levanto de inmediato, pero da lo mismo, no importa — dijo Rose.

— Si importa, era tu primera vez, maldita sea ¿Qué hiciste? — fue una pregunta retorica.

Bajo a desayunar rápido, quería verlo y saludarlo efusivamente. Entro al gran comedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó a comer feliz de la vida, como si una hada madrina le hubiese cumplido todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

— ¿Podrías quitar la mirada de tonta? Se nota a leguas que ya no eres una "niña" — dijo Violeta, haciendo énfasis.

— Rose ¿Qué? — pregunto una chica dos años menor, de pelo rojizo liso — ¿Por qué Viole dice que ya no eres "niña?

— Cuéntale Rosie — Rose las miro asesinamente, pero eso no quito su buen humor.

— Larga historia Lily, pero hablamos luego en la sala común — dijo Rose, restándole importancia, pero sin que se le quitara la felicidad.

Camino rápido por los pasillos, para llegar a la biblioteca. El libro se lo habían prestado hace dos semanas y si no lo entregaba, se iría con una reprimenda por parte de madame Pince.

— Rose — esa voz. Se giro sonriente, pero lo que vio en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta, que las cosas no iban bien. — Tenemos que hablar.

Tres palabras, tres míseras palabras que podían cambiar la vida y el porvenir de una persona. Eran temidas, como cuando tienes seis años y rompes el florero favorito de tu bisabuelo y viene tu madre con cara de locura diciéndote: "tenemos que hablar". O cuando tienes quince años y tus padres te pillan condones, se acercan a ti con esa cara de: "tenemos que hablar". O quizás cuando tu novio o pareja te dice, luego de una gran pelea: "tenemos que hablar".

Podían cambiar tu destino.

— Dime — dijo Rose con la voz temblando, pero haciendo un trabajo supremo para que no se notara.

— Lo de ayer fue un error. Uno gravísimo — dijo Scorpius con voz grave — Eres mi mejor amiga. Te considero como una hermana.

Primer golpe.

— Scorpius…

— Déjame terminar — la interrumpió Scorpius — Lo que sucedió fue un incidente aislado – segundo golpe − algo que nunca debió pasar, yo estoy con Anna porque de verdad me veo con ella formando algo más firme.

Tres golpes de una, la dejaron sin respiración y en la garganta, un nudo gigante, pero en vez de largarse a llorar o gritarle o recriminarle, frunció el entrecejo y levanto su mirada, nublada por la indiferencia.

Esos ojos sin expresión causaron un tambaleo en el cuerpo de Scorpius.

— No hay problema, para mi ya esta olvidado — dijo Rose sin expresión — Solo te pido que nunca digas nada, porque no hay nada que contar. Permiso, tengo que dejar estos libros.

Giro sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, soltó el aire lentamente y comenzó a caminar.

A lo mejor un corazón roto se arreglaba alejándose de la persona que te hacia daño. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Una semana después de salir de Hogwarts, tomo un vuelo a Estados Unidos, dejando todo atrás, familia, amigos, vida y a su único amor.

Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Regreso

_Hola, ¿como está? Yo mejorando de a poco, pero bien encaminada, por lo menos no morí. En fin, les traje este capitulo antes de lo esperado, por toda la buena vibra que me enviaron y sobre todo las mensajes. Un gusto haber tenido una conversación tan amena con TAMYmos, de verdad fue demasiado entrete :). En el capitulo anterior, hay una parte que yo puse en cursiva "sin firmar un documento..." esa es una canción de Javiera y los Imposibles que se llama compromiso, como ese capitulo, así que si quieren escucharla es bastante buena, la recomiendo ciento por ciento, aquí vamos a ir conociendo un poco más las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes, eso si, hay muchos, pero me voy a evocar a unos pocos sin dejar al resto de lado. Al final es una historia completa con muchas aristas y bastante entretenida. En fin, creo que no se me olvida nada más que decirles, espero sus Reviews esa es mi paga y los respondo todos (si se me olvido alguien, me avisan) En verdad agradecería que comentaran, me sirve para crecer dentro de este rubro y poder hacer mejores y más interesantes historias.  
Yaaaaa no doy la lata más, ahora lean el capitulo, espero que les encanto y sea de su agrado._

_Disclaimer, no soy rubia ni me dicen Jotaka, mucho menos tengo soy millonaria. Personajes pertenecientes a Harry Potter, historia mía (el otro día se me olvido ponerlo, así que ahora lo hago)_

Viian: No llores, a veces las cosas son así y hay que aceptarlas, espero este capitulo te guste, y hazte cuenta para poder responderte por privado, un abrazo.

_Todo dicho y dispuesto, las dejo con el capitulo dos :)_

* * *

**Incidente Aislado**

**Regreso :)**

− Me llego por ahí la noticia de que te casabas. – un vozarrón fuerte y reconocido por todos, inundo el departamento que compartían Lorcan y Lily.

James se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su cuñado, con el pequeño Leo en sus brazos, moviéndole un cascabel frente a sus ojitos.

− Algo así querido cuñado. Ya era hora ¿no? – dijo Lorcan, sonriendo. Todavía recordaba con odio, el puñetazo que le había dado James, cuando se había enterado que su hermanita pequeña estaba embarazada con solo diecisiete años.

− Obvio que era hora y si no te obligue a casarte antes, fue porque tenia la esperanza de que Lily te diera una patada en el trasero. – Dijo James, tomando asiento al lado del joven, para luego estirarle las manos a su sobrino, que de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos.

− Ya quisieras ¿verdad?, pero viste, tu hermana me ama. – Dijo Lorcan sonriendo.

− Eso ya lo sé. – dijo James mirando al pequeño, que tocaba su barbilla sin rasurar – Oye Lorcan, te debo una pateadura todavía.

Lorcan frunció el ceño sin entender nada, para luego poner su espalda recta, esperando el ataque de su querido cuñado, que de querido no tenia nada.

− Pero creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande para eso y con el combo que te di hace dos años, me basta, todavía.− dijo el Auror, encogiéndose de hombros – Sé que no era la forma y lo lamento, pero ponte en mi lugar, creo que hubieses reaccionado parecido.

− No, yo lo hubiese matado. – respondió el joven de los ojos azules oscuros – En algún momento espere que tu padre me cortara las bolas, pero como de inmediato les fuimos a contar, en cierta manera agradeció eso y perdono a mis _amigos_. En fin, ahora seremos cuñados para toda la vida, nos guste o no y deberíamos empezar a llevarnos bien.

− Tu no me caes mal, pero en un comienzo de verdad te odiaba, por hacerle esto a Lily. – apunto al pequeño que chupaba su dedo, entremedio de los fuertes brazos de James – Aparte si le ponemos a que te llevabas de maravilla, con la chica de la cual estaba y estoy enamorado, eras la figura perfecta en la cual podía descargar todo mi enojo. Felicidades Lorcan, Lily no podría estar con nadie mejor.

Fue un abrazo medio complicado, porque estaba pequeño entremedio, pero aun así lo lograron y aunque se dieron fuertes palmetazos en la espalda, eran más que nada para demostrar gratitud o al menos así lo justificarían ellos.

− Uy, ahora el parcito agárrese a besos en la boca y así engañan a Lily. – un grupo de ocho hombres se adueño del lugar, con latas de cervezas de mantequilla en las manos y una pequeña Snitch sobrevolando por el lugar.

− Yo creo que aquí mismo Lorcan lo deja embarazado. – dijo Lyssander causando la risa de todos.

− No, James le pedía en el oído que le diera duro. – dijo Thomas Nott, riéndose sin parar igual que los demás.

− Que son idiotas. – decía Hugo – Le esta diciendo que se retracte de casarse con Lily, que se va a arrepentir.

Todos tomaron asiento y los que no pudieron, se acomodaron en el suelo, para ponerse a conversar de algo que era obvio.

La despedida de soltero.

Desde el día en que se habían enterado de que habría matrimonio, lo único que los había motivado, porque claro saber que se tenían que vestir de pingüinos no les hacia ninguna gracia, había sido sin lugar a duda la fiesta para despedir la soltería de su amigo.

− Yo digo que deberían haber muchas Strippers, así tipo senos de dos kilos por lado. – decía Zabinni, tocándose sus pectorales de formar ardiente-asquerosa.

− ¿Puedes parar? Es nauseabundo. – se quejaba Albus – Yo creo que deberíamos ir a un bar a emborracharnos y ver si a alguno le salta la liebre, menos a Lorcan, James y Nott, que los tienen cazados y hay que cuidarlos.

− Si se están volviendo todos unos maricas – dijo Fred – ¿Conocen la regla de los tres años? − Todos negaron con la cabeza – Que después de tres años juntos, se te permite una canita al aire, revolcón o infidelidad.

− ¿Esas tres cosas no son lo mismo? –dijo Scorpius risueño.

− Se me olvidaba que tu le llamas "hacer el amor". – dijo Louis, logrando nuevamente que todos se rieran, incluido Scorpius, que hizo un gesto con la mano, para que lo dejaran en paz.

− Tu regla me la pasó por donde quiero, no me interesa engañar a Lily, partiendo porque la amo, aparte llevamos cuatro años y terminando porque es capaz de hacerme la vasectomía con el cuchillo cocinero. –dijo Lorcan, provocando que todos se escogieran en su puesto.

− Yo tampoco engaño a Viole, porque capaz que le de la locura y queme mi colección de escobas, incluidas todas las snitch que gane a lo largo de Hogwarts, aparte la amo. Tu regla vale hongo, Fred.

− Yo entiendo a James, porque le costó mucho conseguir a Viole. – dijo Albus – Lo mínimo que puede hacer ahora, es cuidar a mi cuñada y portarse bien.

− Saben yo soy de la idea de salir a tomar a un bar tranquilo y el que quiera algo más, que llame a una de su sucursales, para pasar una buena noche. – decía Hugo.

− Ella, la más experimentada. – nuevamente las risas inundaron en lugar, luego del comentario que había lanzado Zabinni.

− Yo no engaño a Lucy, simplemente porque no me imagino la vida sin ella. – Hubo un barullo de risas y bromas contra Nott, pero todos sabían que de verdad era así.

− Muy bien Thomas. – le dijo Fred.

− ¿Por qué no vemos esto más adelante? Primero busquemos nuestros trajes y esas cosas. – decía Scorpius.

− Siempre tan responsable Malfoy, ¿acaso nunca vas a cambiar? – Le decía Louis – Tienes que volverte un poco desordenado. Ni todos los años de amistad con Rose, lograron sacarte de tu esquema.

El silencio, por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban reunidos, hizo presencia.

− Ee… Creo que esta bien que Scorpius sea así. – decía Albus tratando de cambiar el tema – Es nuestro cable a tierra.

La conversación siguió, pero el rubio se metió en sus cavilaciones, que lo venían atormentando desde el día que se había enterado de la boda. Sabia que Rose iba a llegar en cualquier momento y que tenía que ser capaz de mirarla a la cara y mostrarse estoico. Sin dejarle si quiera entrever que aunque sus amigos no se dieran cuenta, ella había logrado sacarlo de su esquema, de desarmarlo por completo. De casi hacerle volverse loco, pero había logrado superarlo o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le había dicho? ¿Por qué no se acercó a hablarle? ¿Por qué después de esa maravillosa noche, había decidido dejarlo atrás sin siquiera mirar el desastre que había dejado?

− ¿Quieres mas cerveza? – La voz de Lorcan lo saco de sus divagaciones.

− Si, por favor. – El próximo marido de Lily le trajo una lata de cerveza de mantequilla, heladita, para luego posicionarse a su lado.

− Louis no quiso decir eso. – Le decía Lorcan, mientras miraba su lata. – Tu no eres aburrido ni nada, pero eres tan tranquilo, nada te saca de tu línea recta.

− Tu sabes que no es así. – Le respondió – Que en algún momento pensé que todo se iba a la mierda, pero ya estoy bien. Ya paso.

− Y ahora tendrás que enfrentarlo. – Dijo Lorcan – En cualquier momento llega.

− ¿Va a venir? – La pregunta le salió tan desesperada, que un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas – Ósea, va a llegar pronto, a eso me refiero yo.

− No lo sé. Siempre habla con Lily, pero como es madrina, yo creo que se vendrá pronto. O al menos eso espero. –dijo Lorcan – Mi niña la necesita.

− Todos acá la necesitan. − dijo Scorpius – Se echa de menos esa chispa y locura constante que la caracteriza.

− Ojala que los años locos que ha estado viviendo en Estados Unidos, no hayan cambiado su esencia de desorden constante.

− ¿Todavía vive con tres hombres? – Lorcan solamente lo miro, para levantarse de hombros como queriendo entregarle su pésame – Vaya, creo que va a llegar distinta.

− Roguemos que no.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, para luego integrarse a la conversación que tenían los demás sobre sus carreras e historias vividas dentro del castillo, cuando el sonido de la puerta los alerto.

− Lorcan llegue, ¿Dónde esta mi bebe? – pregunto Lily, entrando con muchas bolsas y con sus primas detrás de ella.

− Aquí extrañándote. – Le respondió él.

− No preguntaba por ti, pregunto por Leo – cuando vio que la sala estaba llena de testosterona, se fijo en el suelo, por si lo había ensuciado – Pobre de ustedes que encuentre una migaja de alguna de esas mugres que comen. Las van a limpiar con la lengua.

− Deja de pelear y toma a tu bebe que esta vuelto loco en mis brazos. – dijo James, para acercarse donde su novia se encontraba mirando un reloj de arena – Viole.

− Cariño, no esperaba encontrarte acá. – Le beso en los labios − No peleaste con Lorcan ¿Verdad?

− No Viole, es más casi se la montaron aquí en la sala. – Todos se rieron del comentario de Albus.

− Espero que le hayas dado la leche a tu hijo, Lorcan. –El chico se golpeo la frente, para salir corriendo a la cocina.

− Eso mismo iba a hacer ahora. – Lily lo miro feo mientras este escapaba a la cocina.

− Nique cada día más guapa. – Le decía Zabinni, mientras mostraba sus dientes perfectos.

− Chris, tu tampoco te ves mal. – Le respondió ella, sonriendo de la misma manera.

− ¿Pueden cortarla con esta muestra de animales en celo? –Decía Hugo, mirándolos feo.

− Nique ¿Cómo esta Vic? – Le pregunto Scorpius.

− Esta semana tiene al bebe, dicen que es hombre. – Dominique, hablaba emocionada de su sobrino – Teddy esta que corta las huinchas, anda desesperado.

− Me imagino. Vez que lo veo, me habla de su pequeño todo extasiado. – Le decía Scorpius, con una sonrisa genuina, típica de él.

− Nique ¿Roxanne? – Pregunto Lyssander, mientras le daba la leche a Leo, que empezaba a dormitar en sus brazos.

− No lo sé, hoy la llamamos para decirle que haríamos compra de chicas, pero dijo que no podía. Tenía cosas que hacer, que a lo mejor a la próxima iba. – Dijo la guapa rubia mientras se sentaba en reposa brazos del sofá. – Creo que anda enamorada o se trae algo entre manos. Ya sabes cuando se pone en esa parada de misterio, ni el más intruso logra sonsacarle la verdad.

− ¿Crees que este de novia con alguien? – dijo Lyssander sin dejar de mirar a su pequeño sobrino.

− Tranquilo Sanders, yo digo que es una de las posibilidades, pero lo dudo. Roxanne te quiere comer con papas desde cuarto año. – Scorpius, Lyssander y ella se largaron a reír, mientras Zabinni jugaba con los pies del bebe.

− Me voy a quedar sin amigos a este paso, con Lyssander todo enamorado de Roxanne, con Fred que dice no estar interesado, pero lleva mas de tres meses con la misma chica y hasta Hugo con Louis se están estabilizando. – reclamaba Chris, casi haciendo un puchero.

− Reclamas de puro lleno, sabes de sobra que chasqueas los dedos y mínimo tres están dispuestas a casarse contigo. – Decía Dominique, mirándolo feo.

− No quiero casarme, alego que me quiten a mis amigos. – Le guiño el ojo – Pero si tu quieres podemos formalizar algo. Contigo estoy dispuesto a ponerme la argolla en el anular.

− Tengo solo veintidós años, no me interesa estabilizarme todavía – dijo la chica, para luego mirar a Scorpius – Oye.

− ¿Qué? – le pregunto el chico.

− Tú tampoco tienes a nadie ahora – le dijo Dominique – Digo, no te he visto con nadie.

−La pregunta es cuando este. – apunto a Scorpius − Nos ha presentado a alguien – Dijo Lyssander, mientras acunaba al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos – Con suerte le duran una semana.

− Si la última vez que tuvo una novia fue hace como un año y con suerte duro dos meses. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

− ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? – Le pregunto una intrusa Lily, que recién se adhería a la conversación, mientras mascaba una zanahoria.

− No recuerdo si fue porque era demasiado habladora o porque… − No pudo terminar la frase.

− No era pelirroja. – Dijo Zabinni.

− O no tenia la cantidad exacta de pecas. – Dijo Lyssander, haciéndolos reír.

− O su nariz no era respingona. – Dijo Dominique.

− O no tenia ese trasero que lo vuelve loco. – Dijo Lily, logrando que todos se rieran con ganas.

Scorpius comenzó a toser, para aguantarse la risa, pero sabia que detrás de esas bromas había una verdad y algo mucho más profundo.

Todas las mujeres con las que había estado, por lo menos tenían que tener algo que le recordara a Rose, pero al final todo terminaba en lo mismo, porque no te puedes llenar con copias, si en verdad lo que necesitas es a la original.

− Bueno, la cosa es que estoy solo y tranquilo. – Dijo él, para luego agregar – No necesito una chica que se vaya a quedar a mi casa o me deje el cepillo dental. Me basta con una noche perdida en algún hotel.

− ¿Nunca llevaste a la loca habladora de tu última novia a tu departamento? – Scorpius muy tranquilo negó con la cabeza − ¿Nunca hizo una escena por eso?

− Mira Lily, tu tienes la suerte, de no haber conocido muchos buitres en tu vida – decía Dominique como una experta – Lorcan evito que tu tuvieras que pasar por eso. De que te saquen a bailar o lo conozcas en algún parque mientras trotas, te invite a tomar algo y luego de un par de citas te quiera llevar al primer hotel de mala muerte que encuentre.

− ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – Pregunto Zabinni, medio broma, medio enserio.

− Los conozco, son mis amigos desde hace mucho y sé las técnicas que usan, como también las han querido usar conmigo, pero a los idiotas no les resulta. – Decía Dominique, feliz.

− En fin, la cosa es que pronto perderemos a mi hermano y así irán cayendo. – Decía Lyssander – Mira a James. – Lo apunto − ¿Cuándo esperaste ver a James bajando la cabeza por culpa de Viole? Jamás.

− Eso fue tan divertido, pensar que luego de que le pegara a Lorcan en Navidad, logro conquistarla. – Decía Lily, mientras los miraba hacerse mimos y sonreír por una estupidez que debía haber dicho James.

− Al parecer a Viole, le van los brutos. – Dijo Dominique.

− Lily, ¿Comamos? – Dijo Hugo, mientras caminaba para acercarse hacia donde se encontraban ellos conversando.

− Bueno, hice algo rápido, pero espero que los llene.

− Roguemos a Merlín. – Dijo Dominique levantando los brazos, para luego ganarse un pequeño empujón de Zabinni, molestándola.

Comieron con mucho bullicio, pero gozando las salchichas y pidiendo mas puré de patatas que estaba maravillosamente bueno.

− Lucy, sabes que trato de comunicarme con Rose, pero no contesta. – El cuerpo de Scorpius rápidamente se puso rígido – Dice que su teléfono esta fuera de servicio o si no que se encuentra apagado.

− Yo hable con ella hace dos días y me dijo que estaba bien, que no sabia cuando venia. – Le respondió la chica de cabello naranja.

− A mi me dijo por Facebook que le había ido excelente en sus exámenes, que aprobó todos los ramos. – Dijo Lyssander para luego embutirse una salchicha.

− Ojala llegue pronto, extraño a mi hermana y sus desastres. – Decía Hugo – Mamá esta emocionadísima con tu matrimonio. Esta segura que se aparecerá por acá.

− Obviamente, ella nunca dejaría un compromiso sin terminar. – Decía Nott, mientras recibía un pedazo de vienesa en la boca, ya que su novia no quería más

Pero Scorpius sabia que Rose podía dejar todo tirado, sin importarle nada, porque era así, volátil y explosiva como el elemento químico mas inestable.

Era risueña y loca, pero insegura y despistada. A veces esas ultimas dos características, lastimaban a los demás sin quererlo y a él mucho daño le habían causado.

Ojala con su vuelta todo pudiera calmarse y cerrar esas heridas, que sangraban como el primer día.

O.O

Repasaba en su mente todas y cada una de las indicaciones que le habían dado sus tres hombrecitos, que en ese momento ya deberían estar acostados descansando, luego de ir a dejarla al Aeropuerto.

−Rose, por nada del mundo permitas que él note el daño que te hizo. – Decía Mike, mientras su novio Brian asentía.

− Exacto, demuéstrale que tu ya lo superaste, que ya ni siquiera te acuerdas de él. – Decía el diseñador de vestuario – Recuerda que en tu maleta van todas las tenidas para que mates allá y él se revuelque en el suelo de rabia por haberte perdido.

− Chicos, déjenla respirar – dijo Adam, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro – Quédate tranquila Rose, todo saldrá bien y si sale mal, aquí estaremos para recibirte, como lo hicimos hace tres años.

− Y Adam estará dispuesto a darte consuelo más en privado, ya sabes. – Mike guiño un ojo.

Rose sonrió, pero la mueca no llego a los ojos. Sabia que Adam quería tener algo con ella, se lo había dejado claro desde el primer día, pero no era capaz siquiera de pensar en meterse en una relación, cuando todavía su cabeza y su corazón seguían en otro lado.

A pesar de que dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba superado, sabia de sobra que no era así, que el solo hecho de verlo nuevamente la desarmaba por completo. Que la iba a llevar al punto del principio, donde era un estropajo que no paro de llorar durante seis meses, imaginándose muchas cosas y soñando con otras.

Scorpius sabia donde estaba, pero nunca fue a buscarla, nunca hizo siquiera el amague de acercarse o comunicarse con ella, no eran ni amigos en Facebook, ósea con eso se explicaba que toda la amistad que había compartido durante años, se había ido a la basura.

− Gracias de verdad. – Fue lo último que dijo, para luego embarcarse y comenzar el viaje de retorno.

Bajo del avión tranquila, sin siquiera apurarse, incluso de las ultimas, camino tranquila por la loza, para acercarse luego a la aduana y poder sacar su equipaje.

− Nuevamente aquí, Inglaterra. – Sus primeras palabras en su tierra natal – Espero que esta vez, no me vaya como en la última.

Tomo su maleta y camino lentamente, la única que sabia de su llegada era Roxanne con la cual se había comunicado apenas había tomado el avión, pero a pesar de tratar de divisar la piel aceitunada de su prima, no la encontró. Prefirió sentarse sobre su equipaje, para esperar si en una de esas la veía.

− Estas bellísima. – Rose se giro al escuchar esa voz, para rápidamente fundirse en un abrazo fuerte – De verdad, estas más linda que nunca, mas delgada y con esas curvas maravillosa, haber gírate. – Rose hizo lo que le pidió, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – Ese trasero sigue siendo tan lindo como siempre.

− Roxanne, tú también estas hermosa. – Se soltó un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Te extrañe tanto, a ti y a tu lengua viperina.

− ¿Lengua viperina? Ya no soy tan directa como antes, pero sigo siendo la más franca. – Dijo ella, ruborizándose un poco – Que bueno verte, pensé que ibas a llegar algunos días antes de la gran boda del siglo. Lily nos tiene de cabeza organizándole el matrimonio.

− Me imagino, Lilú es tan linda, como lo es de neurótica y exagerada. – Decía Rose, para luego tomar su maleta – Roxy, prefiero que no vayamos a la casa de mis padres todavía, tengo muchas cosas que explicar allá y no estoy de animo todavía.

− Vamos donde Lily. – Dijo Roxanne, ayudándole con la otra maleta – Durante la mañana se juntaron todas para ir a ver el vestido que quiere Lily. Yo logre zafarme para poder venir a buscarte, o sino estarías aquí botada, buscando un taxi.

− ¿Estarán todavía reunidas? Son casi las tres de la tarde. – pregunto Rose.

− Te apuesto lo que quiera que si, deben estar viendo las invitaciones, porque el tema mágico que habían elegido, no las convencía mucho y a Lorcan tampoco les gusto, así que iban a ir de nuevo a la imprenta. – Decía Roxanne, mientras caminaban, bajo un sol esplendoroso, que las tenia prácticamente achicharrada – Ponte ropa mas cómodo, estas demasiado abrigada.

Y era verdad, Rose venia con un chaleco y sus jeans, que en ese momento la estaban torturando por el calor.

− Te recuerdo Roxanne que dentro de los aviones ahí una temperatura estándar, la cual provoca un poco de frio. – Decía Rose con si genialidad − ¿Cuál es tu auto?

− La Quaffle debe estar por allá – dijo Roxanne, mientras se paraba de puntillas, para tener una vista más panorámica.

− ¿Quaffle? – dijo Rose confusa.

− Ahí esta ¿Dime si no es maravillosa?

El auto era de un color entre café oscuro y mostaza, aparte estaba lleno de abolladuras por los lados y raspones. Era un Fiat 147, al parecer de sexta mano, con aire acondicionado obligatorio, por un gran forado en el techo.

− Ya entiendo lo de Quaffle – se largaron a reír mientras subían las maletas en el maletero.

− No cierres, tenemos que entrar por aquí, porque las puertas de conductor y copiloto dejaron de funcionar hace algunos meses y como no lo he mandando a arreglar. – Dijo la guapa morena, mientras hacia contorsiones para meterse al auto.

− Roxy, tenemos magia y no lo arreglas. Un _Reparo_ y el auto queda como nuevo.

− Bueno, no lo quiero hacer, porque me sirve para que hombres guapos se acerquen a ayudarme. Ahora déjate de reclamar. – Dijo la chica – Debajo de tu asiento hay un desatornillador, pásamelo por favor.

Rose tanteo, para luego sentir mango de goma, lo saco con delicadeza y se lo paso a Roxanne, que lo metió donde "debería" ir la llave de partida.

− ¿Qué? – Dijo Roxanne mientras miraba a Rose que no le quitaba la vista de encima, con la carcajada en los labios – Esta cosa siempre estuvo mala.

Al final no pudo aguantar y se rio sin parar, contagiando a su prima.

Tal parecía que todo ese viaje iba a ser una travesía y la idea no le desagradaba para nada.

O.O

− Lorcan, nosotros comenzamos a irnos – Dijo Scorpius, mientras se ponía de pie.

− Chicos, esperen, queda la ultima ronda de cervezas de mantequillas y esos manjares no se pueden desperdiciar. – Decía Lorcan mientras se acercaba con dos bolsas llenas de las latas, que alcanzaron justo para todos, menos para Lily y Lucy que no tomaban.

− Nos vamos a tener que quedar un rato mas, ya que no podemos conducir con alcohol en el cuerpo – Decía Nott mientras miraba a su chica acurrucarse en sus brazos.

− Yo les dije, vengan por Red Flu, pero no, tienen que venir a pasearse con sus autos de lujos. – Decía Lorcan.

− Oye, el único que tiene auto de lujo es Scorpius. – Dijo Lyssander – Nosotros tenemos autos del montón nomas.

− Menos Roxanne, que tiene un cacharro cayéndose a pedazos. – Recordaba James, mientras acariciaba la cintura de su chica.

− Todos le dicen que cambien el auto, pero no hay caso. Ama a la Quaffle. – Decía Nique.

− Ahora, es difícil que lo venda. – Dijo Scorpius.

− ¿Por qué?. – Pregunto Lily confusa.

−Porque le puso nombre. – Le respondió muy seguro – Debe sentir un cariño muy grande por su autito.

− Roxanne esa así. Colecciona casos perdidos. – Dijo Lyssander, mirándose la punta de los pies.

− El eterno enamorado de la morena tentación. – Dijo Nique – Me parece que escuche llorar al pequeño.

− Voy a verlo. – Lily se acercó rápido a su habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo él bebe, que tenia los ojitos aguados y se chupaba el dedo. – Leo, aquí esta mamá. Ven para acá.

Mientras lo levantaba de la cama, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Puso los ojos blancos y salió para ir a abrir.

− Lorcan voy yo. – Dijo fuerte. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Roxanne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que a su lado reposaba una maleta – ¿Paso algo mi linda?

− Mira lo que te traje. – Dijo Roxanne, ganándose una mirada confusa de Lily.

− No ha pasado nada bonita, solo que tu prima favorita llego. – Rose se asomo a la puerta, logrando que Lily pegara un grito, que asusto a todos los presentes.

Le entrego con rapidez él bebe a Roxanne y se acercó a abrazar a Rose, que se encontraba sonriendo sin parar.

− ¡Llegaste! – Volvió a gritar, en el pasillo del edificio.

Lorcan que se encontraba dentro, conversando y riendo se paro rápido al escuchar el primer grito y corrió a la puerta, con todos detrás y las varitas en mano, al escuchar el segundo chillido, se desespero porque sentía que nunca llegaba a la puerta.

− Lily ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Como la pelirroja se encontraba en la puerta, Rose no se veía. Al escuchar la voz de Lorcan giro con rapidez, para mirar a todo el grupo que la observaba estupefacto.

Primero entro Roxanne, con el pequeño jugando entre sus rizos, para luego entrar Rose con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos quedaron perplejos, pero rápidamente reaccionaron y se lanzaron a abrazarla.

Scorpius que estaba un poco mas atrás no reacciono así, se quedo parado, estático, como si le hubiesen lanzado un _Petrificus, _ su cara no mostraba nada, pero su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y duro, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Había vuelto, estaba ahí y en ese preciso momento, los azules se conectaron los grises, causando estragos dentro de sus pechos.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo comenzaba de nuevo y ahora iba a correr a su manera, sin pedir permiso ni perdón. Sin tener compasión. Y añorando que ahora, las cosas le resultaran como deberían haber sido desde un principio.

Esos dos corazones juntos, cueste lo que cueste.


	3. Reencuentros

_Hola, hola, Pilar ha vuelto con nuevo capitulo - cof cof espero publicar los viernes o sábados cof cof - ¿Como están? Yo excelente, a pesar que no ha sido la mejor semana siento que todas las cosas que me han pasado sirven para aprender y ser mejores cada día, yaaaaaaaa no les doy la lata con mi filosofía barata xD Verso sin mayor esfuerzo.  
Este capitulo, que está escrito hace muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, llega a sus ojos para ser contemplado, admirado, querido y odiado ya que aclara varias cosas y bajo mi punto de vista es trascendental para elegir bando (aunque es un poco pronto para eso xD) En fin, no sé porque ando tan happy hoy día, les enviare mi buena vibra a través del internessss xD. Saludos para todas ustedes que se dan el tiempo de pasar, dejarme un reviews, ponerme en favoritos, follows (alguien me puede explicar que es eso) y todas esas cosas que salen hay al lado de "coso" pa' comentar - dejo mis chilenismos - . Fuera de broma, me siento halagada al ver que aceptan mi fic, es una sensación indescriptible leer los reviews y ver el apoyo. Mis aplausos, reverencias y abrazos para ustedes._

_No quiero dar la lataaa, pero soy tan no sé, extrovertida y loca de remate que me pongo buena para hablar, me callo me callo, ahora si. Las dejo con el capitulo, espero sus reviews después y se los contesto la próxima semana. Las adoro niñitas buenas !_

_Trollear: Dicese de la persona que hace bullying cibernetico ( "pille el facebook abierto de tal fulano, le pondré que es gay" este es solo un ejemplo de trolleo) a otras personas _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible, de Jotaka, el resto de mi distorsionada cabeza._

* * *

**Incidente Aislado**

**Reencuentros :|**

Hace dos semanas había salido de Hogwarts y contra todo pronóstico lo extrañaba. Eso que él, no era un chico muy dado al sentimentalismo ni a las emociones, pero ahí se encontraba, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando hacia el gran jardín trasero de la mansión de sus padres, sin tener nada que hacer, aparte de matar el tiempo, saliendo de vez en cuando y yendo a ver a Anna.

Por otro lado, su mente cada cierto momento lo torturaba enviándole imágenes de la noche vivida en la sala de menesteres. Imágenes tan vividas que casi se sentía nuevamente respirando el perfume embriagador y cítrico de Rose, que usaba desde que tenia doce años.

Su mirada se poso en una estatua que debía encontrarse más o menos a treinta pasos de él. Una que había sido testigo de los constantes juegos y locuras de la pelirroja. Incluso desde esa distancia se le podía ver la nariz rota que tenia por culpa de un hechizo mal hecho de la chica.

Sonrió y agacho la cabeza. ¿Qué seria de ella en ese momento? ¿Estaría de viaje en Escocia con sus padres o se habría ido a quedar con su prima Dominique? Quien sabe, hace más de un mes que no tenían una conversación decente o una conversación, solamente existía el hola y chao. Desde aquella noche perdida, Rose no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara ni mucho menos acercarse a conversar.

La extrañaba, añoraba su risa cantarina y desenfrenada, con esos sonidos de cerdito que le salían por tratar de respirar infructuosamente.

A lo mejor estaba con Albus, planeando algún viaje por ahí u obligándolo a ir al centro comercial, para elegir un nuevo jeans, ya que el suyo se encontraba desgastado entremedio de las piernas. Pero era mas probable que en ese momento se encontrara durmiendo y soñando con un mundo mejor, lleno de colores vivos y donde los arboles daban frutas dulces con almíbar dentro.

− Scorpius, estas como ido hijo – hablo la mujer mas bella, según su perspectiva.

− Estaba pensando en Rose y sus locuras – Astoria sonrió con malicia, pero no dijo nada respecto a sus pensamientos.

− No ha venido ¿Pelearon? – Scorpius se levanto de hombros, para luego atreverse a pensar en que sucedía.

Rose no le hablaba, ni siquiera se había contactado con el y en la gala que habían oficiado para celebrar el termino de época escolar, con suerte se había quedado algunas horas y ningún baile había sido para él, eso que se acercó a pedírselo.

− No lo sé – respondió el chico – Creo que debe estar en una época de transición y quiere mantenerme lejos de ella.

− Lo dudo, ustedes siempre han sido amigos – dijo su madre, posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico – desde segundo año que Rose no se niega a una invitación de nosotros. Debió pasar algo muy grave para que ni siquiera sea capaz de contestar nuestras lechuzas.

− Bueno, parece que perdió sus modales, algo que no seria extraño, con lo lunática que es – dijo Scorpius enojado, cosa poco habitual.

− No hables así de ella. Sabes que detrás de esa fachada desenfada, se esconde una señorita hecha y derecha. Por lo menos no se hace la mosquita muerta como Anna – Astoria pego el zarpazo, haciendo que su hijo la mirara feo.

− Mamá, Anna es mi novia y tienes que aceptarlo – Astoria bufo, para luego poner los ojos blancos.

− Mira Scorpius, si quieres agradar a tus abuelos, puede ser que Anna sea la indicada, pero tu padre y yo tenemos claro que ella no es la que quieres y aunque te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente que es así – se puso frente a él − ¿Qué importa si sabe que tenedor usar o que el mantel a su izquierda es para las piernas y no para la boca? Si sigues pensando que al quedarte con la señorita culta y perfecta serás feliz, es tu problema, pero si quieres de verdad sentir ese amor rebosante, que te hace reír, llorar, hacer locuras y sobretodo te hace sentir completo, vas por el camino equivocado, porque Anna nunca lograra llenarte. – Lo abrazo para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle con ellos – Date prisa, que la cena se enfría y por lo que sé, tienes fiesta donde Albus.

Se quedo pensando, pero en ese momento no era capaz de llegar a una conclusión. Lo único que tenia claro sobre todas las cosas, era que por Rose, se había enfrentado a todo, incluido los prejuicios de sus familias, teniendo de único aliado a sus madres.

O.O

− Scorpius, llegas tarde – dijo un Nott que ya se encontraba arriba de la pelota y que Lucy lo miraba con odio, mientras trataba de quitarle el vaso – No Lucy, serás mi chica, pero el vaso es mi compañera hoy día.

− Thomas, pásamelo si no te quieres arrepentir – Scorpius sonrió y luego de palmear la espalda de su amigo y besar la mejilla de la chica, avanzo hacia adentro, buscando el pelo rojo lleno de bucles.

− Scorpius– dijo Lily con un tono de rencor, para luego golpear su brazo con su delicado hombro. Scorpius no entendió nada.

Siguió caminando, saludando a muchos y conversando rápidamente con otros, pero lo único que quería era encontrar a Rose, que hasta el momento ni luces mandaba de estar ahí.

− Y creo que al final, el _Expelliarmus_ se lo gano Hugo – decía Louis, de espaldas hacia él y gesticulando con sus brazos, logrando hacer reír a todos a su alrededor.

Un poco más allá distinguió la silueta de Lorcan y se acercó a él.

− Creí que ya no llegabas – se sentaron en la escalera que los llevaba al campo que se extendía mas allá.

− Claro que tenia que venir, es la fiesta de un gran amigo, no lo iba a dejar botado – respondió Scorpius, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla que se encontraba cerca de ellos – Y Albus.

− Debe estar con alguna chica – jugo un rato con su vaso – ¿Viste a Lily?

− Si me golpeo el hombro, cosa que me pareció extraña, por decir lo menos – respondió Scorpius, mirando a su amigo.

− Me tiene de los nervios Scorpius, no sé que hacer con ella ¿Sabias que los últimos meses estuvimos juntos? – Scorpius asintió – Bueno ahora estábamos bien conversando, pero de la nada le entraron esos celos de que la voy a engañar con no sé quien, porque como a ella le quedan dos años en Hogwarts, yo me voy a ir a divertir con mis compañeras de universidad y cosas así.

− Pero entiéndela Lorcan, tiene solo quince años y eres el primer novio, con todo lo que eso conlleva – trato de aconsejar Scorpius.

− Yo también tengo derecho a ponerme histérico. Ella se va a quedar con esa tropa de adolescentes hormonales que sueñan con tirársela, mientras yo ni siquiera me entero de eso – decía y aunque no compartía la forma, igual comprendía a Lorcan – Estoy volviéndome loco, porque he esperado que crezca para poder estar juntos, pero esta prueba que viene es fuertísima y la carne es débil, maldita sea.

− Tranquilízate, uno siempre puede calmar sus pasiones, por lo menos cuando quiere – Lorcan lo miro y entorno los ojos.

− Scorpius, siempre hemos sido amigos y sabes de sobra que cuando hemos querido, buscábamos chicas para pasar tiempo de calidad con ellas. Nunca controlamos nuestros impulsos ni "pasiones" – dijo Lorcan − Y tu te ves calmado y tranquilo, pero si al perro le ponen un pedazo de bife al frente no dudara mucho para embutírselo, lo quieras o no.

− Mira, ve como van avanzando las cosas y ahí tomas una decisión. Si te apresuras ahora, después te vas a arrepentir.

− Lo sé, lo sé – Lorcan dio un largo trago a su vaso para luego mirarlo de nuevo – Yo atormentándote con mis problemas y tu debes estar muy triste.

− ¿Por qué? – puso cara de confusión.

− Por la ida de Rose, ¿Por qué más? – El chico sintió que el corazón se le paraba y como si una patada imaginaria se estrellaba fuertemente contra sus costillas.

− ¿Rose se fue? ¿Para donde? – Lorcan se quedo un momento en silencio y luego se golpeo la frente – Dime, ¿Dónde esta Rose?

− Pensé que sabias, que Rose te había contado – Scorpius seguía sin comprender nada – Se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos la semana pasada.

Scorpius se quedo en silencio un momento para luego sentir que su cuerpo se encontraba flotando entre vaivenes sin fin, apoyo su codos en las rodillas y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

− Se fue a Estados Unidos – Razono Scorpius, como si diciéndolo, pudiese despertar del trance – Nunca hablo de que se iba. Maldita sea Lorcan, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

− Porque todos pensamos que sabias, incluso asumimos que te habías molestado, al no verte en el aeropuerto para despedirte.

La cabeza del chico iba a explotar y las sienes le palpitaban de pura desesperación, un nudo se había alojado en su garganta y las ganas de correr eran tantas que las tuvo que reprimir estirando las piernas.

− Scorpius, de verdad lo siento. No sabía que… − Scorpius puso la mano frente a su rostro, para luego pasarse esta misma por el pelo, tratando de componer la postura.

− No es tu culpa, Lorcan – había un rictus amargo que embargaba el semblante del rubio – Esto es mi culpa, mi puta culpa por haberle dicho algo tan imbécil, por haberla tratado como una más cuando nunca fue así.

− No estoy entendiendo – dijo Lorcan, mirándolo extrañado.

− Me acosté con ella y luego le dije que había sido un error, algo que nunca debió pasar – vio la mano de Lorcan levantarse para golpearlo, pero luego la bajo con la misma rapidez que la había subido.

− No te saco la mierda solo porque respeto nuestra amistad y tú siempre has estado conmigo, pero en este momento, mereces que un dragón salte sobre tu cabeza por imbécil, por idiota, por estúpido ¿Qué mierda tienes en la mente para decirle esa imbecilidad? ¿Qué parte de tu tacto y tino se apagó ese día como para decirle una sarta de babosidades? – Lorcan estaba furioso – Por Merlín Scorpius. Rose es como una hermana para nosotros, la has protegido de todos, pero no fuiste capaz de protegerla de tus garras.

− Sabes, en este momento podría decirse que merezco el reto, pero estoy pagando con creces todo lo que cause, al saber que ella no esta, que se fue y no me dijo nada – hundió sus manos entre el cabello, para esconder nuevamente la cara, Lorcan se puso de pie y bajo unos escalones para prender un cigarrillo.

− ¿Tuviste la dignidad de darle una buena noche, por lo menos? – Scorpius negó con al cabeza, sin levantar la vista contesto.

− Cuando todo termino, agarre mi ropa y me largue – un fuerte combo en su brazo lo hizo levantar la mirada.

− Eres el imbécil más grande que conozco – le pego una calada al cigarrillo, para luego soltar el humo lentamente – Mis problemas no son nada al lado tuyo. Cuando se enteren los demás, créeme nadie te salvara de los Cruciatos que te caerán sobre el lomo.

− Lo sé –Scorpius estiro la mano, para pedirle un pitillo. Lorcan lo miro con odio, pero le paso uno nuevo – Es mi culpa que este allá. Por algo no se acercó a mí.

− A cualquiera que le dijeran eso, saldría corriendo, cuidando su dignidad y amor propio – Lorcan miro al cielo – Le destruiste el corazón, idiota. La persona que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo, le pisoteo el orgullo en el suelo, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

− Si me di cuenta y en cierta manera lo hice para que tuviera una reacción y no se atormentara pensando en algo que no tenia tanta importancia –Dijo Scorpius tratando de justificarse.

− No ahora si que la cagaste ¿Cómo mierda la tratas así? Ella no es una cosa, ¡no era una cosa imbécil! – decía Lorcan casi desaforado – Tengo unas ganas de partirte la cara.

− Hazlo, si te hace sentir mejor y me hace aliviar la desesperación que siento, por favor hazlo, golpéame hasta que te aburras, pero por nada del mundo le digas esto a nadie – decía Scorpius como un loco.

− Obvio, no tengo ganas de humillar a Rose y menos hundirte a ti – dijo Lorcan, para luego tirar el cigarro y sentarse a su lado de nuevo – Ya tranquilízate, ósea mereces comerte toda la mierda que traes ahora, pero por esta noche descansa. Anda a alcoholizarte y luego te vas con Anna para pasar la noche.

− No quiero eso, lo único que necesito es a Rose a mi lado haciéndome sonreír y revolviendo mi pelo. Maldita sea Lorcan, el mes recién pasado no le tome el peso a la situación, pensé que ella había entendido y que solo se encontraba enojada, por eso no me hablaba, pero ahora que me doy cuenta de todo esto, de que perdí a la única mujer en la cual confió mi vida, siento como si… − trago fuerte – siento como si hubiese perdido una parte de mi, una parte fundamental.

Se tapo los ojos con las manos, tratando de controlar una necesidad imperiosa por largarse a llorar como nena y lo logro con mucho esfuerzo. Se puso de pie rápido, golpeo la espalda de su amigo y se dirigió raudo a la puerta de entrada, para irse a su casa a dormir.

− Scorpius, tengo Whisky de fuego añejado desde 1932, te va a encantar – dijo Albus, sonriendo feliz y con los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Rose se había ido? – Albus se levanto de hombros, en ese momento supo que él debía saber que estaban muy mal con la chica.

− Ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, que no quería verte –Dijo Albus, para luego cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho – Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué mierda hiciste para que no te quisiera ver? Digo, estábamos todos en el Aeropuerto y yo creo que la persona más importante para ella, eres tú y no verte ahí fue algo chocante para todos.

− No paso nada ¿Cuándo vuelve? – Albus se giro y busco dos vasos para servirse el Whisky – Albus, te estoy hablando – dijo Scorpius enojado.

− No lo sé, yo creo que vuelve en cinco años más, cuando termine su carrera, pero puede ser que venga en vacaciones – dijo tan tranquilo, como si hablara del tiempo.

− ¿Puede ser? – Scorpius le arrebato el vaso y se lo tomo de un tirón – Eres un pésimo amigo Albus.

− Para ahí mismo Scorpius, no es mi culpa lo que haya pasado – luego de mirarlo con odio, suavizo la postura y le quito el vaso de las manos, para servirse él – Aparte tienes que entender que Rose es mi familia y yo por ella hago lo que sea, incluso esconderla de ti.

− Si ya me quedo claro – Scorpius se giro y camino hacia la salida – Si la ves o hablas con ella, dile que… − lo pensó un momento – Mejor no le digas nada, no hay nada que decir.

**_El ahora_**

− Guapísima como siempre amiga – decía Viole girándola de la misma forma que lo había hecho Roxanne – Ya me imagino como deben estar esos tres amigotes que viven contigo.

− No creas tanto amiga. Hay días donde lo único que quieren es que me vaya, porque les quito la cama y les troleo* sus Facebook.

Lorcan se acercó a abrazarla de igual manera que Lyssander, Fred y Nott. James que estaba un poco atrás, la levanto del suelo y le beso las mejillas varias veces.

− Tendremos que andar cuidándote de los buitres, para que Adams no se ponga celoso – todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la recién llegada, con ojos picaros y esperando una respuesta de ella. Aunque hubo uno que no hizo ningún gesto.

− Querido James, Adams es solo un amigo –recibió un par de empujones para molestarla – Es verdad, estoy solterísima. Vengo a ver el mercado ingles – Todos se largaron a reír y la siguieron saludando.

Zabinni, Nique y Lucy, la abrazaban fuerte y como siempre, Dominique se emociono, mojándole la polera.

− ¿Por qué lloras? Ni que fuera una despedida – dijo Rose, sonriéndole feliz y limpiándole las mejillas.

− Ni me acuerdes de tu despedida, todavía me da pena− dijo la chica, para luego volver a esconderse entremedio de la maraña de pelo de Rose.

− Hermanita, ven mas seguido y a pesar de que te veo cada seis meses, te extraño igual, pero no le digas a nadie – Rose se largo a reír y abrazo a su hermano, que estaba casi del porte de James y Scorpius.

− Lo intentare, pero sabes que mis hombres de allá, no me sueltan mucho – dijo ella feliz.

Nunca espero un recibimiento así, la ultima vez que los había visto a todos reunidos, fue en una circunstancias en la cual su cabeza giraba y giraba y el llanto de rabia e impotencia se agolpaba en su garganta como un fuego caliente.

Louis la abrazo más despacio, pero hizo lo mismo que hacia siempre que la veía. Le revolvió el cabello, para luego olérselo y terminar diciendo que era la más bella del mundo, después de Lady Di.

− Suéltenla. Lo único que quieres es abrazar a tu primo favorito ¿verdad? –dijo Albus abriéndose paso entre el tumulto y levantándola por la cintura, para girar un par de veces con ella, dejándola sin aliento.

− Obviamente Al, el único al cual quería ver era a ti – guiño un ojo a los demás para que le siguieran en su cuento, pero todos sabían que era broma – Lloraba por tu lejanía.

− Oye, yo si llore por ti. Cuando no estuviste en mi cumpleaños o cuando pasamos la primera navidad sin ti – dijo Albus serio.

− Tenia que estudiar – dijo como excusa − ¿Cómo esta Vic?

− Esta que explota – dijo Louis, haciéndolos reír a todos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, así como cuando sabes que viene el clímax de la situación, en el cual las palabras sobran y cada una de las acciones que hagas en ese momento marcan un antes y un después. Es la situación que marca la antesala de los problemas o las soluciones, o de las dos cosas y cuando llegaba no podías postergarla o evitarla. Solo quedaba enfrentarlo y tratar de salir lo más digna de ello.

− Scorpius – dijo sutilmente y se acercó a él, que todavía se encontraba detrás de todos, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola fijamente − ¿Cómo estas?

En todo ese momento de espera que hubo desde su llegada hasta la pregunta, no se permitió expresar nada con el rostro, ni mucho menos demostrar su tormenta de emociones, que en ese momento se desembocaba en su pecho.

− Bien – dijo con su voz gruesa y tranquila. Primer paso dado, estaba tranquilo y no había cometido ningún error. Punto imaginario para él.

Se acercó despacio hacia ella y como una película de cine extra romántico, la gente desapareció de su alrededor y en su vista solo caia la figura de Rose, acercándose lentamente a él, con su pelo desordenado por culpa de Louis, con el chaleco mostrando un pedazo de la piel de su cadera por culpa del abrazo de Albus y las mejillas sonrojadas por los millones de abrazos y apapachos que todos les habían dado.

En ese momento fue consiente que el también tenia que dar un paso y acercarse al cuerpo de la chica, que esperaba una reacción, pero darlo, era como ceder ante ella y no podía permitirse nuevamente eso. Dejar que su vida quedara vulnerable y que solo una persona tuviera el poder de destruirlo. No, no y no. Nunca más lo permitiría, pero su cuerpo no hizo caso y sus piernas lo encaminaron hacia la pequeña pelirroja.

− Que bueno− dijo ella, sin lograr comprender porque se lo decía, hasta que recordó que hacia solo un segundo le había respondido que estaba bien.

En cosa de momentos, rápidos y sin ser captados por nadie, el la envolvió en sus brazos, llenándose de su fragancia y sintiendo nuevamente el pelo suave, alborotado y rojo de Rose, contra su nariz y boca.

− Todavía encajas a la perfección entre mis brazos – le dijo al oído, como cuando eran pequeños y el prometió defenderla de todos y que ahí se podía esconder de la gente que la quería lastimar.

Siempre uso esa promesa, porque le daba exactamente la sensación de protección que necesitaba.

− Eso que nos llevamos por casi veinte centímetros – dijo ella, sonriendo en su pecho y aguantando las lagrimas que batallaban por escaparse.

− Linda – fue lo ultimo que dijo, para luego sentir como si le arrebataban una parte de él, porque Viole la agarro de un brazo y la llevo hasta el living, enviándole una mirada fulminante a Scorpius.

Desde hacia tres años, que la chica lo odiaba y no perdía ocasión en recordárselo. La única conclusión y explicación que se pudo dar Scorpius para tratar de comprender tamaño rencor, debía haber sido que sabia lo que había pasado al igual que Lily, pero esta ultima lo había perdonado ya o al menos eso era lo que le decía Lorcan.

− Pensé que te ibas a _mear_ aquí mismo – dijo Lorcan, palmoteándole el hombro. Scorpius le respondió con una cara de molestia – Tranquilo toro, acabas de pasar una gran prueba.

Scorpius se quedo un momento más parado, mientras todos conversaban en la sala principal de la casa y le hacían morisquetas a Leo, que entre los brazos de Rose se acomodaba de lo mas feliz.

− Scorpius, apúrate. Tu cerveza se va a calentar – le grito Zabinni.

− Voy de inmediato – saco su celular esperando encontrar ahí una excusa para largarse, pero solo estaba la hora con la fecha y un par de aplicaciones más como burlándose de él. – Maldita sea.

− No creo que sea adecuado maldecir en casa ajena – dijo Lily – anda para allá. Todo estará bien – le sonrió y camino delante de él – estaba contestando una llamada, por eso no venia – les dijo a todos como explicación.

− Rose ¿Cómo es Estados Unidos? – le pregunto Fred emocionado.

− Igual que acá, pero mucho más prendido en la noche, me encanta – dijo Rose, tomando aire, para luego besar la mejilla regordeta del pequeño Leo, que la miraba embobado, como si fuera un juguete nuevo – Aunque eso no quita que quiera más a Inglaterra.

− Obvio, es tu país – dijo Roxanne sentándose a los pies de ella – Espero que ahora si te quedes.

− Lo dudo, mi carrera de Literatura Mágica no se terminara sola y creo que Mike o Brad no están dispuestos a acabarla por mi.

−Los conozco por fotos y se ven bastante guapos – dijo Lily, ganándose un codazo de su futuro marido − ¿Qué? Hay que valorar la belleza masculina, un arte que no esta del todo desarrollado, pero que yo me preocupare por perfeccionar – dijo Lily haciendo que todas las chicas soltaran una risotada, mientras que a Lorcan la idea no le hacia mucha gracia.

− Si, son guapos, pero es que yo los veo como mis hermanos – dijo Rose, para luego acotar algo que se le escapo de la boca, sin poder contenerlo – Ya saben eso, nunca jamás hay que meterse con los amigos.

La risa que trataba de contener Lorcan, solo fue calmada por la mirada gélida de Lily, que prácticamente lo dejo congelado.

− Toda la razón – dijo Viole mirando feo a Scorpius, este que ya se sentía cohibido, en ese momento se hundió un poco más en el sofá.

− Rose, anda a cambiarte, te ves acalorada – dijo Roxanne.

− Es que estoy emocionada de tal recibimiento. Nunca espere encontrármelos a todos acá. ¿Qué hacían? – pregunto Rose.

− Preparar la despedida de soltero – dijo Lorcan de lo mas normal.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Despedida de soltero? – dijo Lily, poniendo sus brazos en jarra – Esa es una tradición Muggle y nosotros somos magos. No creo que tenga nada que ver eso con nuestro matrimonio.

− Lily, mi amor, es solo una humorada de los chicos y al final va a terminar en algún bar por ahí, tomando alcohol y devolviéndonos a la casa ¿Crees que cometería el error de engañarte? – dijo Lorcan, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

− Me entero de que en tu fiesta ha habido alguna chica con un poco menos de ropa de lo normal y te cuelgo de tus preciadas bolas ¿me oíste? – dijo Lily en un susurro tan escalofriante que todos dejaron de sonreír y se tocaron disimuladamente la entrepiernas.

− ¿Por qué mejor nosotras no hacemos una despedida de solteras? – dijo Rose, haciendo que todos la miraran – Puede que sea una costumbre Muggle, pero vamos, díganme si no es entretenido salir a bailar y ver a esos chicos en tanga, sacándose la ropa lentamente. De solo pensarlo mi boca se hace agua.

− Es verdad, nos cambiaron a nuestra Rose – dijo Lyssander acercándose a ella y pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros – Pero me gusta que seas mas desinhibida.

− No me gusta la idea, Rosie – dijo Nott mientras la chica le mostraba su dedo del medio – Lucy quedaría mal luego de ver esos cuerpos deformes sin nada interesante.

− Yo no he dicho que no – dijo Lucy – la idea me encanta.

− Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo ¿verdad? – Dijo Lily sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Entonces Rose tendrás que hacerte cargo de la despedida.

− Yo lo hago, pero que me ayude Nique – la rubia se puso feliz de inmediato.

− ¡Queremos vedetos! – grito como loca, ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de Zabinni.

− Ya, iré a cambiarme – dijo Rose, poniéndose de pie y pasándole él bebe a Fred que ya le estiraba los brazos – por mientras, ustedes háganse la idea de que sus chicas se irán a ver a chicos semis desnudos.

− Lily, no tendrás permiso para eso – dijo Lorcan, enojado.

−No necesito tu autorización – dijo la menor de las Weasley – En un tiempo más, busquemos un acuerdo, por ahora, la idea me parece genial.

Rose llevo su maleta hasta la pieza de Lily, poniendo esta sobre la cama y abriéndola para poder ver todo lo que había. Unos golpeteos en la puerta la hicieron girarse.

− Pase – dijo fuerte. Al mirar se encontró con los ojos castaños de su mejor amiga – Viole.

− No sabes como extrañe, loca de remate – dijo ella, abrazándola de improviso y eso que no era muy dada al cariño – Hablar todos los días por Facebook o comunicarnos por vía lechuza, no era suficiente de repente. A veces, necesitaba un poco de tu improvisación para poder salir de problemas con James, el chico nunca fue fácil ya sabes, pero lo he sabido llevar.

− Y vaya que se nota, el pobrecito no puede contener tanto amor con su mirada – dijo Rose, sentándose sobre la cama y sacando algunas prendas – Nunca lo espere ver así. Eres como la luz de su vida.

− Lo amo Rose y eso siempre lo has sabido, desde que somos pequeñas y ahora vernos así, tan bien, me da una felicidad enorme – dijo Violeta – Somos muy felices, más que nada en este mundo y aunque sea un poco testarudo, al final siempre termina cediendo o yo cedo. Es algo mutuo.

− Si se aman, el par de tórtolos – dijo Rose, sonriendo – Yo siempre supe que terminarían juntos y bien revueltos.

− Si – guardaron silencio algún momento, mirando hacia el vacío − ¿Cómo notaste a Scorpius?

− Vas directo al hueso ¿eh? – Dijo la chica – Se ve igual que siempre, serio, tranquilo, pasivo, pero por dentro sé que esta descontrolado. No quiero pecar de soberbia, pero estoy segura que verme lo descoloco por completo.

− Ha estado así estas semanas. Desde que supo del matricidio se ha puesto más serio de lo normal y callado como siempre – hizo una pausa – Rose, yo nunca lo vi y tampoco lo sé muy bien. De esto me entere por una conversación que no debí escuchar entre Lorcan y Al, donde los dos defendían sus partes.

− Albus de mi lado, obviamente – dijo Rose, volviendo a mirar al vacío y apagando sus ojos.

− Siempre te protegió de todo. Lorcan le decía que Scorpius estaba mal, muy mal – dijo Violeta, acariciando su mano – Que por lo menos le dijera bien donde estabas, para que mínimo conversaran, pero Albus se negó rotundamente. Scorpius durante un año prácticamente no salió de su casa, solo a estudiar. A la semana de enterarse de tu ida, termino su relación con Anna y yo creo que se volvió un poco loco. Era como si alguien perdiera a su guía, a su compañera, a su vida – Viole se puso de pie, para mirar un cuadro y luego acuclillarse frente a Rose – Con él no nos llevamos muy bien y jamás lo voy a defender, porque lo que hizo es imperdonable, pero de algo estoy segura Rose y es que en contra todos mis pronósticos e informes, puedo decir fehacientemente que ese hombre te amaba.

− Puede ser, pero es mejor dejarlo así – dijo Rose, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – Yo en dos meses me voy y si logro pasar esta etapa bien, creo que aceptare ser novia de Adams, porque aunque no lo amo, sé que me hará feliz.

− ¿Y si no lo logras pasar? ¿Si te quedas estancada en esta etapa? – pregunto asustada Viole.

− Entonces, me iré a la mierda.


	4. Decisiones

_Perdón, perdón, yo sé que la embarre, mas no era mi intención, causar tanto dolor (8) De verdad mil disculpas, he tenido semanas horriblemente horribles, con miles de situaciones estresantes y tristes, ni ganas me daban de escribir, pero hice todo el intento y salio esto (que no me convence mucho, pero espero les agrade) En verdad no sé si alegrarme o entristecerme por no ver reviews o mensajes xD, me refiero por culpa de mi desaparición, pero me lo tomare de buena manera. Todos tienen cosas que hacer y aveces no hay tiempo para reviuar xD. En fin, este capitulo es como la transición que tiene que haber para que se tomen las decisiones.  
__Lo que vienen es donde comienza lo bueno y en los cuales van a caerse de espalda. Se viene genialisimo, al menos eso es lo que tengo en mente. Las adoro y gracias por apoyar mi fic. Saludos :)_

_Pd: Estoy enojada porque perdió mi equipo favorito Universidad de Chile, pero eso me motivo pa' terminar el capitulo :)  
Pd: Reviews es mi combustible porfa !_

_Besos, Pilar :)_

* * *

**Incidente Aislado**

**Decisiones :S**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con tranquilidad, pero a la vez reconfortante calma, aunque para un alma que era desordenada por esencia, a veces cansaba el no tener nada que hacer o que su día se pasara de tienda en tienda eligiendo el decorado perfecto.

Incluso el día anterior había estado tan aburrida, que partió a la casa de Nique para ver que color de uñas combinaba mejor con su cabello. La rubia, solo sonrió y movió la cabeza. Había que de alguna manera u otra, llenar la agenda de Rose, porque o sino, era capaz de raparse al cero por su estado constante de "relajo".

Los saludos, abrazos y palabras emotivas, habían pasado y ya eran un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre. Todavía se sorprendía al acordarse de su tío Harry llorando como Magdalena, al ver a su querida ahijada tan grande, aunque su familia más directa, no estaba muy alejado de eso.

Ron, el gran tipo pelirrojo, envolvió a su niña en un abrazo tan largo, que la pobrecita había terminado con sus hombros dormidos de tal presión, en cambio su madre la miro, sonrió, le dio un beso en su mejilla y se alejó sin decir nada más.

Todos sabían que a Hermione le costaba demasiado mostrar sus sentimientos. Decía que era una forma de mostrarse vulnerable. Ni sus hijos le quitaban esa coraza de frialdad, pero al ver que Rose se acercaba y la abrazaba fuertemente, está no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar sin parar durante media hora y recriminarle el haberla abandonado, siendo que siempre habían sido muy amigas.

Pero eso era parte del pasado, no muy lejano, pero que ya estaba extinto.

−Rose, vendrás por lo menos una vez al año – se dijo ella misma, mientras miraba el techo del que había sido su cuarto, acostada sobre la cama – No quiero nuevamente pasar por todo este sentimentalismo.

La lechuza pego de lleno en el vidrio. Al parecer se le había olvidado llevar correspondencia a su habitación y era obvio, tanto tiempo sin usar ese cuarto, hasta las aves se olvidaban que ahí dormía.

Saco el pergamino, que se encontraba entre las patas del animal y lo desenrollo para leerlo.

_Rose_

_Hoy en la tarde haremos una junta en mi casa para planear varias cosas y vernos un rato, ya que hace días que no nos juntamos todos. Le dije a Reyu que esperara tu respuesta, así que no te sorprendas por verla todavía ahí junto a ti. Ah, está entrenada para castigar los __**no**__ por respuesta. _

_Un gran abrazo y un beso bien sonoro en tus mejillas, se despide el más sexy y simpático de tus amigos _

_Chris Zabinni._

_Pd: Recuerda que tengo piscina, así que tienes que traer tu diminuto bikini._

Rose sonrió por las ocurrencias del moreno y miro al ave que tenia sus ojos tan grandes y brillosos, causándole miedo, así que se apresuró en buscar una pluma y pergamino para contestarle.

_Sexy Zabinni_

_Como no quiero recibir, ni mucho menos conocer el entrenamiento de Reyu, acepto gustosa la invitación. Aunque creo que juntarse dos veces por semana es mucho, igual lo acepto. Todo sea por darle un buen matricidio a mi prima._

_Un gran abrazo para ti y un besos extra, extra, extra sonoro en tus dos mejillas flacas y huesudas. Se despide atentamente el alma de la fiesta y la más amorosa de las Weasley_

_Hermosa Rose._

_Pd: Uso trajes de baños enteros, así que de sexy no tendré nada._

Enrollo el pergamino nuevamente en los pies de la terrorífica ave, para luego darle algo de comer y dejarla volar a sus anchas.

Se tiro sobre la cama y soltó el aire que tenia contenido, por la boca, pero de repente vino un recordatorio a su cabeza.

− Mierda, no me he comunicado con los chicos hace tres días, deben pensar que estoy muerta – golpeo su frente y camino a la pieza de su hermano.

− Hugo, me prestas tu… − su voz quedo apagada, mientras miraba a un sonrojado Hugo, que trataba infructuosamente de subirse los pantalones.

− Rose, lo puedo explicar – se puso la polera rápidamente y arreglo su cabello – Ella es Sophia, pero le dicen Tophi.

− Hola Tophi – la cara de Rose era un dilema, casi tan blanca como el papel. No todos los días, se encontraba a Hugo teniendo sexo con ¿Tophi? Si, Tophi.

− Hola – respondió la chica sonrojada y tapando su cuerpo con la delgada sabana.

− Me llamo Rose – paso un ángel o más bien el silencio se hizo parte de esa extraña, cómica y vergonzosa situación − ¿Me prestarías el notebook, por favor?

− Si claro – rápidamente se acercó al computador y lo puso en las manos de su hermana.

− Eh gracias, espero que nos conozcamos más... Tophi – Rose de repente sintió la necesidad imperiosa de reír y fiel a su estilo, no se contuvo, así que lanzo una carcajada – Perdón, perdón – levanto las manos – Es que me fui de acá cuando todavía eras un chiquillo de quince años y ahora vengo y te encuentro en está situación. De verdad es muy, no sé _antinatura_.

− Es normal que quiera tener sexo, Rose – respondió Hugo hastiado – Hermanita, de verdad te eche mucho de menos, pero quisiera tener un poco de privacidad.

−Si, ya me largo – dijo rápido – Tophi de verdad, mil disculpas. Hugo, me debes cinco galones.

− ¿Por qué? – pregunto ofuscado.

− ¿Quieres que mamá se entere de tus incursiones en tu habitación, con tu amiga y con tu amigo? – Le apunto cierta parte al chico, logrando que este se pusiera más colorado – Mi silencio cuesta cinco galeones.

− Esto es extorsión – puso sus manos sobre el pantalón – Eres mala.

− Necesito ir a Hogsmade y los galeones no me vendrían mal, así que soltando dijo el profeta. Dame el dinero y no diré nada – La sonrisa de maldad que se formaba en el rostro de Rose, era casi tan diabólica como la que tenia Emily Rose en su exorcismo.

− Me las pagaras Rose Weasley, ya veras – le lanzo el dinero, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara y echar pestillo. Rose solo pudo largarse a reír.

O.O

− Y luego de eso Scorpius, se me acerco y me dijo que yo era lo más sexy que ella conocía y que quería estar conmigo. No me aguante y me lance sobre ella. Lo hicimos hasta en la cocina – un eufórico Zabinni, caminaba de un lugar a otro, moviendo sus manos como si nadara – Agradezco todos los días de que papá tenga el negocio fuera de Inglaterra, así tengo la casa para mi solito.

− Pero lo mejor es vivir solo – replicaba el rubio – Nadie te manda, ni domina. Puedes andar desnudo y dejar todo tirado si quieres.

− Tu no eres de dejar todo tirado y desordenado Scorpius, no mientas – la sonrisa bobalonica volvió al rostro del moreno – Hoy hay fiesta con piscina en mi casa, tienes que ir.

− Claro que voy a ir ¿a quien invitaste? – la pregunta capciosa, paso inadvertida para el moreno, que todavía se encontraba a tres metros sobre el cielo.

− Los mismos de siempre, las chicas, los chicos y uno que otro amigo de la Uni – se sentó a su lado − ¿Qué hará Dominique cuando me vea? ¿Me saludara con beso y todo incluido o simplemente me hará un movimiento de cabeza como siempre? Por primera vez estoy nervioso.

− Es porque por primera vez, una chica te gusta de verdad – sonrió al ver a su amigo, tan complicado – Tienes que estar tranquilo, ¿Ira Rose? – al hueso.

− Yo creo – lo miro un momento y sonrió de forma burlona − ¿Te gusta?

− No es gustar, me siento incomodo con ella cerca, pero eso no quita de que me pierda un momento agradable con mis amigos – Zabinni asintió y guardo silencio unos segundos.

− Dijo que era sexy – murmuro quedamente, para luego mirar a Scorpius, que estaba con su ojos abiertos desmesuradamente – No seas imbécil, no me gusta. Aunque antes me gustaba y las ganas no me faltaban.

− ¡¿Te gustaba Rose?! – El moreno volvió a asentir como si nada – ¿Com… cómo?

− Así como te gustan las mujeres, Malfoy. Las ves, te atraen un poco y esperas que ellas te miren, pero no te preocupes, fue solo un tiempo corto – hablaba, resuelto, casi como si se tratara del clima.

− Pero yo nunca lo supe – su voz estaba teñida con desconcierto, pero a la vez con un poco de dolor.

− No era algo que andaba contando a diestra y siniestra, aparte si te decía eras capaz de cortarme las bolas, por acercarme a tu amiga – dijo para luego acotar – Te recuerdo que los últimos tres, incluso cuatro años de Hogwarts, no dejabas que nadie se le acercara con alguna mala intención y si veías algo extraño, te deshacías del idiota en cinco segundos. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de Wolferg? – Scorpius se levanto de hombros.

− Wolferg era un idiota – respondió mirando hacia al frente, mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

− Si y por idiota le rompiste la cara – Zabinni, trato de picarlo.

− Obvio, andaba diciendo que Rose quería con él y que habían estado juntos – miro a Zabinni – Si tu hubieses visto como estaba Rose, después de que ese tarado inventara todo eso, también te hubiesen dado ganas de ahorcarlo y partirle la cara. La pobrecita no paraba de llorar y trataba de justificarse conmigo, aunque yo tenia claro que lo que decía él era un puta mentira.

− Es como si te ardiera cuando hablan sobre Rose y los sucesos de Hogwarts ¿Es muy grave lo que paso para que ella se fuera así? – Scorpius se levanto de hombros.

− Si en tres años no preguntaste nada, no lo hagas ahora por favor Zabinni – se levanto − ¿Quieres una cerveza?

− No, tengo que ir a organizar la casa e ir a comprar algunas cosas a Diagon ¿No me quieres acompañar? – pregunto el moreno.

− Sera, no tengo nada que hacer – El rubio fue a buscar un poleron y salieron del departamento, conversando de lo bonito y divino de la vida.

− ¿Sabias que a Nott se le pego el espíritu santo y quiere pedirle matrimonio a Lucy? – Scorpius lo miro sorprendido.

− Wow, al parecer voy a ser el único soltero – Zabinni le palmeo el hombro.

− Lo dudo, tu mueves una piedra y salen ciento cincuenta chicas dispuestas a estabilizarte contigo – Sonrió – Aunque a lo mejor tu no quieres a esas ciento cincuenta, tu buscas a una en especial.

− No me gusta, fin de la historia – golpeo el manubrio – Ustedes los emparejados, sueñan con que son Cupido y andan juntado a todos con todos.

− Deja de negarlo. Puedes mentirte, pero sabes que ella te tiene mal – Scorpius de reojo vio como Zabinni se enseriaba, para luego escucharlo hablar: − Seré tonto, un poco lento y despistado, pero eres mi amigo desde que tenemos cuatro años y nos conocimos en las eternas navidades en la Mansión Malfoy y puedo asegurarte que te conozco perfectamente. Hace tres años no me di cuenta, pero al ver que pasaban los meses y tu estabas devastado, a un paso de volverte loco por perderla, comprendí que tu siempre sentiste algo más que una amistad por Rose – trato de interrumpirlo, pero no pudo – Y ahora, con su llegada, me lo confirmas de todas las formas habidas y por haber. Sigues enamorado de ella, incluso más. Ahora es un amor maduro, distintos, que difiere de la amistad que antes sentías y que si no haces algo, te puede dejar mucho más mal que antes. Ahora es capaz de matarte.

− ¿Desde cuando haces terapia? – Scorpius trato de distender el ambiente, sonriendo, pero no lo logro.

−Desde que tengo un amigo tan imbécil, que no es capaz de reconocer, que está enamorado hasta las patas y solo Merlín sabe hasta donde es capaz de aguantar – puso un tono más ceremonial – Puede que en su momento me dieran ganas de golpearte por verte tan mal, pero en verdad amigo, te admiro, porque yo en tu caso me hubiese terminado matando o yéndola a buscar donde fuese que se encontraba.

− Esto ya paso Zabinni, no quiero hablar nunca más de ella – paro el auto. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante – Ahora me queda esperar hasta la hora de tu fiesta, para verla de nuevo y créeme, yo ya estoy recompuesto.

− Al parecer no tendrás que esperar tanto – Scorpius no entendió – Mira quien va a entrando.

− Merlín, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

O.O

Justo luego de mandarle un mensaje privado a través de internet a sus "Tres mosqueteros" Recordó levemente el tema de la fiesta con piscina de Zabinni y al hacerlo, corrió hacia su maleta para buscar el temido traje de baño.

− Maldito Brad, apuesto que fuiste tú – sobre sus manos, reposaba un pequeño conjunto, rojo pasión, que más que bikini, parecía hilo dental. Desecho inmediatamente la idea de ir con ese minúsculo ropaje, sobre todo sabiendo que estarían casi todos sus primos ahí.

Opto por lo sano y se acercó al Londres Muggles, pero en todos seguía habiendo trajes de baños igual o más escandalosos que ese y los otros eran demasiado mojigatos.

− No puedo llegar con uno entero y encima vuelitos. Pareceré una niña de doce años recién desarrollándose.

Las únicas opciones que quedaban eran ir a Callejón Diagon y comprar uno nuevo o acercarse a las casas de sus primas y pedir uno prestado, pero eso también conllevaba en que terminaría eligiendo uno que les gustara a _ellas _y era bastante probable que fueran del mismo tipo que el que tenia guardado en el fondo de su maleta.

− Callejón Diagon, por favor ayúdame – entro al Caldero Chorreante, encontrándose con un ex compañero y amigo de Hogwarts – ¿Lucky?

− ¿Rose? – Dijo el chico girándose para luego envolverla en un abrazo arrollador – Rose, que gusto verte, estás maravillosa.

− Gracias, gracias, se hace lo que se puede – sus mejillas arreboladas, provocaron que el chico acercara sus manos y se las acariciara.

− Sigue siendo igual de guapa, como siempre –Rose se encogió de hombros − ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estabas estudiando en Estados Unidos.

− Y allá estudio, pero sucede que tuve que venirme – se acercó al odio del chico – Lily se casa.

− ¡¿Se casa?! – El grito debió escucharse en todo el lugar, porque todos se giraron a observarlos − ¿Con Lorcan?

− Para la otra lo publicas en El Profeta – sonrió – Si, con Lorcan.

− Me parece genial, voy a esperar la invitación o si no dile a tu prima que es una desgraciado – hizo un gesto amanerado, tan característico del, provocándole una melancolía − ¿Qué ocurre?

− Que desde que llegue, me di cuenta que deje muchas cosas y las extraño montones.

− Todos te extrañamos horrores, amiga – Se volvieron a abrazar fuerte. Cuando se soltaron, Edward el agarro de los hombros – Eras un angelito que nos rondaba siempre y que de un día para otro dejaras todo y te fueras, fue muy chocante.

− Lo sé – agacho su cabeza.

− Oye, ¿Ese no es el papucho de Malfoy? – Rose lo miro sin entender y con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Perdón? – Se volteo y la mirada acerada hizo contacto con la azul marino – Scorpius – susurro.

− Lucky, tanto tiempo – la voz afable de Zabinni, hizo que volvieran a la realidad, desconectándose rápidamente – Rose, bonita ¿Cómo estas?

− Bien, bien ¿Ustedes? – se apresuró a hablar, provocando la risa ahogada del moreno.

− Bien también – la voz ronca de Scorpius lleno la estancia – Hola Lucky.

− Hola Malfoy – el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja – Rose, ahora estoy algo apurado, pero prométeme que nos juntaremos a tomar algo y reírnos de la vida, como siempre.

− Promesa – la pelirroja sonrió, aunque estaba demasiado tiesa y no era para menos, tras ella estaba el chico que le había roto el corazón y si daba un paso en falso seria el hazmerreir de él.

− Adiós chicos, un gusto verlos – le guiño un ojo a Scorpius, pero para este paso inadvertido.

Rose se giro lentamente y lo primero que vio, fue la mirada picara y socarrona del moreno, casi conteniéndose una carcajada monumental.

− Bueno – No sabia que decir, pero tampoco podía estar en silencio – No quiero quitarles su tiempo, chicos.

− No nos quitas el tiempo – su voz ronca, tan deseable y apetecible, Rose estaba dispuesta a meterse un fierro por los oídos para no escucharlo más – Vine a acompañar a Zabinni a hacer unas compras, puede unirte, si así lo deseas.

− Yo también tengo que hacer unas compras y la verdad es que me corto de hambre – hizo una mueca – no sé preocupen chicos, vayan no más.

Camino rápido hacia donde se encontraba la pared, para adentrarse al callejón Diagon, pero no recordó los ladrillos que tenia que tocar. Maldita sea, ¿tan mal la dejaba ver a Scorpius? Les podía apostar que ni siquiera recordaba su número de identidad.

Una mano blanca y delgada se asomo por sobre su hombro, tocando con su varita los lugares indicados, para abrir el pasadizo.

− En tres años se olvidan muchas cosas y yo creo que está es una de ellas – El cálido aliento, choco contra su oreja y erizo gran parte del cuerpo de la chica.

− Más bien se olvida todo – detrás de esas palabras ácidas, había un trasfondo tan fuerte, que noqueo por algunos momentos al rubio.

No pudo decir nada, porque la chica ya había volado, pero apenas la encontrara, tenia que tener muy claro que le iba a decir un par de cosas.

Rose camino por el lugar, mirando todas y cada una de las tiendas. Se entretuvo un momento en la tienda de animales, jugando con un pequeño hurón recién nacido, para luego acercarse a la tienda de pergaminos y plumas. Una que tantos recuerdos le traía de su época escolar. Sonrió largamente y se lleno de nostalgia.

− _Rose, vine apenas me llamaste ¿Qué paso? – la chica se giro donde el rubio y lo abrazo fuerte – No me asustes, Rose ¿Qué paso, pequeña?_

− _La pluma que me regalaste – el hipido casi hacia inentendibles las palabras de la chica, pero Scorpius las escucho – El perro de mi hermano se la comió. _

_Se largo a llorar, como si hubiese muerto algún familiar, para después acercarse a la tienda y mirar la vitrina._

− _La quería comprar de nuevo, para que no te dieras cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero no me alcanzo el dinero –Scorpius la envolvió fuerte entre sus brazos. A los quince años, ya se notaba que era bastante alto para su edad y fácilmente la pasaba por una cabeza._

− _Escúchame bien, si yo te regale esa pluma, fue porque me nació. No esperaba, ni mucho menos quería que te sintieras tan responsable de ella. A cualquiera le pasa que pierde algo especial, pero no por eso voy a enojarme ni mucho menos dejar de ser tu amigo – uso el tono más compresivo que encontró – Además, yo si tengo el dinero para comprarte una nueva y lo voy a hacer – empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la tienda._

− _No Scorpius – lo tomo de la mano y lo giro para que la mirara. Sus mejillas rojas, provocaron un estremecimiento en el chico, pero no dijo nada – Prefiero que me invites un helado, luego tendremos tiempo para que me compres otra._

− _No me alcanza para invitarte un helado – Rose lo miro triste – Era broma tonta, vamos a Florean Fortescue. Y la próxima vez que te largue a llorar como ahora, trata de decirme de inmediato que es por una pluma, porque creo que más de alguien se debe haber asustado al verme correr como desaforado, por el llamado de una linda pelirroja. _

− _Te quiero mucho Scorpius – se abrazaron fuertemente._

− _Yo también pequeña, yo también. _

O.O

− ¿Podrías al menos hacer el intento de cambiar la cara? – Scorpius le lanzo una miga pequeña de pan y bufo – Déjate, llevamos dos horas en el Callejón y vez que nos cruzamos con Rose, haces sonidos guturales.

− ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me saco de quicio y aparte pasa por nuestro lado y se hace la desentendida, tengo unas ganas locas de… − Zabinni abrió mucho sus ojos y trataba como desesperado que se callara, pero Scorpius no entendía nada – agarrarla del pelo, encerrarla en un cuarto y hablar largo con ella. Decirle que por su culpa todo está mal…

Un presencia extraña tras él y un olor muy característico, hizo que parara con su monologo y se girara rápidamente.

− ¿Por mi culpa está todo mal? Que yo recuerde Malfoy, nunca te hice nada – Scorpius desde su silla la miro y no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos – Porque mejor, no me invitan a comer, muero de hambre.

− Siéntate – Zabinni, le corrió una silla y miro feo a Scorpius, dándole una advertencia, para que se comportara – ¿Compraste algo?

Rose levanto las bolsas y luego las dejo caer al lado de su silla.

− Es que no tenia traje de baño – Scorpius frunció el ceño.

− Según lo que escuche, tus amigos te enviaron mucha ropa. O algo así dijo Lily – dijo Scorpius.

−Si es así, pero el traje de baño que me metieron en la maleta, era un hilo dental y no tengo ganas de andar mostrándome frente a todos – respondió resuelta, para luego quitarle el pan que estaba comiendo – Era lindo, pero no para mi, ya saben. Esos que son todos metidos y llenos de tiras que se meten en el tras…

− No necesitamos más detalles – interrumpió Zabinni al ver la cara roja de su amigo.

Scorpius tenía una imagen tan vivida de la chica con ese bikini, que incluso, se imagino sacándoselo con los dientes o rompiéndoselo en mil pedazos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era mejor no seguir con esa línea de pensamientos, si no quería terminar con su amigo muy "despierto".

− Nos podríamos ir juntos los tres – Sugirió feliz, tratando de calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Scorpius la tenia muy complicada.

− Si, no tengo ningún problema, pero yo no manejo – le respondió el moreno.

− Pasamos por mi departamento y luego nos vamos para allá – Rose sonrió y llamo al mesero.

− Quiero comida, mucha comida – Scorpius movió la cabeza y Zabinni sonrió a destajo. Iba a ser un día largo – Ah, y se me acabo el dinero, así que me tendrán que pagar.

Sip, seria un día extremadamente largo.

O.O

− ¿Este es tu auto? – Scorpius asintió, mirando los ojos de huevo frito que había puesto Rose – Está magnifico. Adams alucina con el.

− ¿Tu novio? – no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Rose lo miro confundida, para luego desviar la vista.

− Algo así – mintió − ¿Puedo manejarlo?

La cara que puso lo descoloco completamente. Era la misma que usaba cuando quería algo y sabia que le era imposible, pero si estaba en sus manos cumplírselo, se lo daba. No podía decirle a nada que no y por eso mismo, ahora estaban en esa situación. Distanciados por una estupidez que no debería haber ocurrido – _en ese momento_ – grito una voz, que no quiso escuchar.

− ¿Sabes? – Rose asintió gustosa.

− Lo básico, pero te tienes que sentar a mi lado, por si acaso.

Zabinni los miraba a los dos y no podía evitar sentir que desde un comienzo, Rose y Scorpius debieron estar unidos, ser el uno para el otro, pero no debían apresurar las cosas. Había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente y debían construir nuevos cimientos de confianza o sino, era bastante probable que todo volviera a irse a la mierda y era posible que ahora no existiera la reconstrucción.

− Súbete Zabinni, iras a dar un paseo sobre el auto más genial del mundo – El moreno solo movió la cabeza y se subió en la parte trasera del convertible. Un Lamborghinni Gallardo año 2025 – Tu, rubiecito, mete tu trasero en el auto, ¿quieres adrenalina?

− Rose, me estás dando miedo, no quiero meterme en problemas – dijo el rubio complicado.

− Tranquilo, todo estará bien – la cara de convencimiento de Rose, fue tan persuasiva, que Scorpius no dudo en sentarse a su lado y pedirle a Merlín que los protegiera.

Rose metió la llave y acelero sin pasar cambios. El sonido del fuerte motor la dejo extasiada, era un rugido de león, llamando a su manada y dando a entender que era lo máximo. Giro su cabeza y se encontró con Scorpius sonriendo genuinamente. Eso la lleno de confianza para mover la palanca.

− ¿Listo, cobardes? – Zabinni asintió, mirando hacia afuera.

− Nunca he sido cobarde – respondió el rubio.

− Eso deja que lo juzgue yo – Scorpius enarco una ceja.

− ¿Quieres decirme algo en especial? – pregunto inquisitivo.

− No, cuando yo quiera decirte algo, lo haré en tu rostro y no yéndome por las ramas – Scorpius tomo la palanca de cambios – Voy a manejar yo, no metas mano.

− Es mi coche – y se dio por zanjada la conversación.

Rose solo acelero y las llantas se quemaron contra el asfalto. Scorpius movió la cabeza, sin dejar de sentirse feliz por tenerla a su lado, sin sentirse extraño o enojado. Zabinni por su parte, se sentía el mal tercio.

− Rose vas muy deprisa – las casas comenzaban a pasar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Eran líneas de colores, sin distinguirse puertas ni ventanas – Rose bájale un poco. Los policías Muggles nos pararan.

− Sexy moreno, deja de llorar, no nos parara nadie – Scorpius comenzaba a preocuparse, pero tenia en sus manos el poder de parar el auto.

− Rose, no deseo morir virgen – la pelirroja freno fuertemente, haciendo que los dos chicos se fueran hacia adelante. Scorpius se quiso reír por la cara que puso, luego de su confesión.

− ¿Tú virgen? – El rubio solo asintió – Pero si te acostaste conmigo.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

El moreno comprendió todo y el rubio se quedo mudo. La pelirroja solo se levanto de hombros y sonrió. Todo había salido perfecto.

− Ahora entiendo porque fue tan malo – volvió a mentir – A lo mejor no sabes hacerlo Scorpius. ¿Vamos?

− ¡No! – Grito el chico – Puedo demostrarse cincuenta mil veces que soy el mejor haciéndolo – comenzó a sobarse las sienes – Es más te lo voy a demostrar ahora.

− Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima – la voz sibilante de la chica lo hizo detenerse en medio camino – Tu no tienes derecho siquiera de mirarme con lasciva.

− Te puedo mirar de la forma que quiera – Estaban perdiendo el control y Zabinni comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

− Chicos, estamos en medio de la carretera – pero su voz no fue escuchada.

− Puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera, porque tú sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón, lo deseas y añoras – Por primera vez, el moreno veía a Scorpius desesperado.

− No deseo nada, lo único que quiero es volver a Estados Unidos y estar con Adams – Scorpius empalideció.

− ¿Si? Él no te llega ni a los talones – Rose enarco sus cejas, por primera vez podía decir que en una discusión con el rubio, era la más sensata − ¿Por qué no lo traes y se casan ustedes también?

− Si lo voy a traer, es mi pareja en la boda − ¡Mierda! Ahora tendría que llamar al chico y decirle que viniera, nada estaba saliendo como debía.

− Chico estamos en la carretera. Rose avanza – los dos lo miraron – Estoy aquí, pero no diré nada de lo que conversaron. Solo quiero llegar al departamento de Scorpius. Los autos están pasando rapidísimo por nuestro lado, por favor avancen.

Scorpius paso el cambio y el auto comenzó a andar, pero a una velocidad más normal. Le daba las señales hacia donde doblar y que calles tomar.

Las cavilaciones de Rose la traían confundida, si no lo conociera tanto, diría que Scorpius estaba celoso, desesperado, asustado, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo o como si hubiese descubierto que lo que creía que era de él ya no existía.

El rubio por su parte no podía ir más compungido. Pensaba que esa noche con Rose había sido gloriosa para ella, tanto como lo fue para él, pero con lo que le dijo, le quedaba claro que no era tan así. Que había sido un desastre y que Adams ahora se llevaba todos los premios. Golpeo el panel del copiloto, ganándose la mirada desconcertada de Rose.

− Aquí me bajo yo – grito Zabinni mientras salía corriendo y en el camino besaba el suelo. Entro al edificio y desapareció.

−Toma las llaves del carro. Corre muy bien la joyita – La pelirroja comenzaba a pasar por su lado, cuando este la tomo por el brazo.

− ¿Estás con Adams? – Rose lo miro desconcertada. La mirada gris y penetrante del chico la dejaba estática.

− Si – su voz titubeo, pero Scorpius no se dio cuenta de eso – Estamos juntos.

El estomago del rubio dio un vuelco y su corazón empezó a doler, pero no dijo nada. La soltó lentamente y la vio irse hacia el edificio, a la siga de Zabinni. Cabizbaja, pero tranquila.

La había perdido y vaya Merlín, que dolía darse cuenta de eso.

Pero… ¿Por qué tenia que dejar que se la quitaran? ¿Por qué no luchaba por ella y le demostraba que él si podía volver a ser su amigo y a lo mejor algo más?

Aunque hay estaba el meollo del asunto.

Scorpius ¿quería ser algo más?

Al parecer esa respuesta, la tendría que resolver lo antes posible, porque le quedaba un mes y medio antes que se fuera y realmente se le hacia asfixiante pensar en no estar con ella.

− Lo siento Adams, lo siento Rose, pero yo tengo que descubrir si te amo o no. Aunque esto nos lastime a los dos.

La tercera guerra comenzaría a formarse y aunque sabía que tenía muy pocos aliados, ya se sentía ganador.

Adams no podía quedarse con el premio, porque él ganaba en antigüedad y es, fue y será siempre, el primer hombre de Rose Weasley.

_Capisci ? _


	5. Accediendo

_Llego con nuevoo capitulo xD. No pude responder los reviews, porque tuve semanas de puro estudio. Mañana doy un importantisima prueba, para ver si quedo en la Universidad o no, debería estar durmiendo, pero preferí terminarles el capitulo. El otro ya lo tengo todo en mente, así solo falta escribirlo y subirlo. Espero que les guste y espero también que quede claro la personalidad de cada uno o como se está tornando todo con respecto a la llegada de Rose. NC-17, capitulo subido de tono, pero no quiero decir más, espero que lo lean y que les guste, es más largo que los comunes. Eso sería que este bien, mil besos y abrazos y ojala me tengan en sus oraciones, para que me vaya, medianamente bien. LAs adoro y gracias por existir. Bienvenida a la chicas nuevas. Un gustazo tenerlas acá y espero que sigan dejando sus opiniones. Besososososososos !  
__Pilar :)_

_pd: No he revisado nada el capitulo, así que puede tener sus fallas, después las edito xD_

_Disclaimer: Todo de Jotaka, menos lo que no reconoces :)  
_

* * *

**Accediendo**

− Es muy lindo – Scorpius la miro sin entender.

− ¿Disculpa?

− Tu departamento, es bonito y grande. Eso si, se nota que es de un hombre soltero – El rubio volvió a poner cara de desconcierto.

− ¿Y cual seria el punto, donde se muestra claramente que aquí vive solo un hombre?

Rose comenzó a caminar por la estancia, hasta llegar a la cocina, para luego abrir el refrigerador. No le sorprendió que el chico ocupara artículos Muggles. Ella desde que eran amigos, le había enseñado que la vida podía ser muy fácil, si existía el equilibrio perfecto entre ambos mundos.

− Por eso – Scorpius miro su electrodoméstico y esbozo una sonrisa – Dos espacios llenos de cervezas, comidas enlatadas y frituras de fácil preparación. Se nota de inmediato que aquí vives solo, aparte de las noches, claro.

− ¿Las noches? Aquí no entra nadie que yo no quiera – Rose hizo un sonido, algo así como un chasquido de lengua.

− Entonces entran todas – se quiso golpear la boca, hasta que se le hinchara tanto, que no pudiese hablar ¿Cómo era tan idiota de mostrarse celosa?

− Mira Rose, creo que estas confundida, porque yo… − La chica le puso una mano frente del rostro y lo dejo solo.

− ¿Zabinni, te puedes apurar en el baño? Estoy que me orino – Algo inentendible grito desde adentro el chico, pero Rose no lo escucho, porque Scorpius ya había tomado su mano y la llevaba hacia una habitación más apartada − ¿Qué te pasa?

− Está es mi pieza –Rose levanto las cejas, esperando alguna acotación más, luego de esa confesión, pero Scorpius solo sonrió.

− ¿Quieres que orine sobre tus sabanas de mil ochocientos hilos?

− La puerta que ves ahí, es mi baño personal. Úsalo – Rose coloco sus manos en las caderas y en vez de acercarse al lugar que Scorpius le indicaba, se lanzo sobre la cama, quedando de espalda, mirando el techo alto y blanco.

− Es cómoda – dijo soltando el aire lentamente – Estoy cansada.

− Duerme –Scorpius tomo asiento a los pies de la cama – No tengo ningún problema en que duermas acá.

− No estaría mal, con el sueño que traigo. Todavía no me acostumbro al cambio de horario – sonrió – A veces la flojera me gana, sé que tengo que ir al baño, pero estoy tan cómoda.

− En eso no puedo ayudarte. Dudo mucho que pueda hacer _pis_ por ti.

Rose solo asintió, para luego mirar la espalda recta y ancha del rubio. Volvió a sonreír. Cuando tenía quince años y fue consiente que lo que sentía por Scorpius era mucho más que una linda amistad, la zona que más le producía escalofríos al mirarlo, era sin lugar a dudas su espalda.

Era ancha, atlética, capaz de soportar su peso, para llevarla de clase en clase, alimentando su estado de holgazanería, que sentía siempre entre las once de la mañana y dos de la tarde.

Scorpius aceptaba siempre a llevarla donde ella quisiera. Era incluso capaz de subir a la torre de Astronomía con Rose sobre él y no reclamaba.

− ¿Estás dormida? − Rose que tenia los ojos cerrados, solo negó con la cabeza.

− Estoy demasiado relajada ¿A que hora hay que estar en la casa de Zabinni? – Scorpius miro el reloj que reposaba al lado de su cama.

− Como en dos horas más – Rose hizo una mueca y se giro.

− Déjame dormir cinco minutos y me levanto para ir – Susurro con voz somnolienta, acomodándose.

Scorpius movió la cabeza de lado a lado sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía de sobra que esos cinco minutos, muy probablemente, se convertirían en cuatro horas, si la dejaban.

− Ya, yo te despierto, pero primero anda al baño.

− No – rezongo – quiero dormir.

− Anda, yo te cuido el lado – Rose se levanto de mala gana y avanzo los pocos paso refunfuñando, pero entre tanto alegato que se formaba en su mente, también otra idea comenzaba hacer mella dentro de ella.

Si dormía en la cama de Scorpius ¿Él dormiría con ella?

O.O

− Wow, creo que tu baño quedara clausurado por el resto de los días – hablo Zabinni, entrando a la habitación de su amigo.

− Llamare a la elfina de mamá para que venga a limpiarlo, yo no seré capaz de meterme ahí, durante muchísimo tiempo.

− Oye y la _yomeacostecontigo _¿Dónde está? – El moreno se gano un leve puñetazo en el hombro, aunque no se quejo.

− Está en el baño de mi pieza. Se va a quedar a dormir – Chris abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – No idiota, se va a quedar a dormir, DORMIR, está cansada y mi cama se le antojo.

− Y yo creo que tu no puedes dejarla sola a merced de cualquier idiota que entre sin ser invitado a tu casa ¿verdad?

− Algo así – sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes – No soy capaz de dejarla sola, se puede perder.

− No me toca nada más que aparecerme en casa entonces. Con lo que me carga.

− Pareces un niño pequeño. En el pocillo, están las llaves del auto, llévatelo. Después me lo traigo yo – Zabinni comenzó a reír feliz.

− Mira como has cambiado, antes tendría que rogarte dos meses para que me dejaras salir a dar una vuelta manzana en tu carro, pero ahora lo sueltas al tiro. Parece que alguien se quiere deshacer de mi – Lo miro picaronamente.

− ¿Puedes cortarla? Solo quiero que llegues bien a tu casa – guardaron silencio, al ver a una pequeña pelirroja de pelo desordenado, salir del baño, estirándose y caminando descalza.

− ¿Tus zapatos? – pregunto Chris.

− En el baño – los quedo mirando, para luego agregar: − ¿Pueden salir un momento? Quiero ponerme cómoda para dormir.

− Rose, te conocemos desde pequeña, no te pongas pudorosa ahora – Dijo un jocoso Zabinni, mientras Scorpius lo fulminaba con la mirada y comenzó a empujarlo hacia afuera.

− No es necesario que se muestre frente tuyo – replico el rubio – En el armario que ves ahí, hay varias camisas y poleras, por si quieres sacar una, para ponerte.

− Gracias – lo miro un segundo, para luego caminar hacia ellos – Shu, shu, váyanse.

− ¿A que hora llegaran a mi fiesta? –Rose lo miro confundida – Vas a dormir ¿no?

− Si ¿Scorpius no se va contigo? – el moreno negó mirando a su amigo.

− Me voy a quedar aquí, para acompañarte – respondió un poco complicado.

− La verdad es que no necesito que nadie me cuide, es más, si te da miedo que algo pueda pasar con tu casa, dímelo y me largo de acá – dijo enojada.

− Te pones tan pesada de repente – La miro enojado, para luego acercarse a su amigo – Dile que tengo que hacer unas cosas acá, por eso no me voy.

− Dice Scorpius que tiene que hacer unas cosas acá, por eso se va a quedar – Repitió Zabinni, poniendo los ojos blancos.

− Dile que entonces me voy – El moreno se giro para mirar a su amigo.

− Dice que entonces se va – Scorpius bufo y la miro con odio.

− Dile que haga lo que se le antoje, yo ofrecí mi cuarto para que ella descansara, pero si no le gusto, no puedo hacer nada.

− Scorpius dice que… − se quedo en silencio un momento − ¡Oigan! Yo no soy su lechuza mensajera. Si quieren conversar algo, háganlo entre ustedes. Malfoy, me llevo el carro.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin siquiera girarse al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, por donde había salido Zabinni.

− Mira, yo no quiero ser una incomodidad para ti, pero… − Comenzó Rose, siendo interrumpida.

− No lo eres, no lo fuiste, ni lo serás nunca – se giro – anda a dormir y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo por mientras terminare algo que deje a medias.

− ¿Qué cosa? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar – Scorpius sonrió amargamente, sin ser visto por ella. Si supiera que era ella ese "asunto", saldría corriendo. Ay, las ironías de la vida.

−Lo dudo, pequeña. Anda a dormir – camino hacia la cocina y se perdió.

Escucho un leve suspiro y unos pasos devolviéndose hacia su cuarto. No quería sonar sicópata, ni nada parecido, pero pagaría mil galeones, con tal de que el perfume y olor del cuerpo de Rose, se impregnara para siempre en sus almohadas.

Mentía, daría su vida, con tal de que ese olor se volviese a pegar a su cuerpo.

Apoyo su cabeza en el mueble flotante que había en la cocina.

− Eres un idiota – se golpeo dos veces contra el, levemente, tampoco quería causarse una conmoción.

− Te ves complicado – se dio vuelta tan rápido, que no fue consiente de la cercanía que tenia el otro mueble, diagonal a él y se dio tremendo de cabezazo, que lo hizo ver estrellas − ¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien?

− Si, solo fue golpe – dijo mientras se sobaba, tenía ganas de llorar ¡Maldita sea!

− Uno despacito, por lo demás – dijo la pelirroja, aguantándose la carcajada – Ven, vamos.

Lo tomo por la cintura, provocando un respingo en los dos cuerpos, pero que no fue perceptible para ninguno. Caminaron por el departamento, hasta llegar a la habitación.

− Échate ahí – Scorpius lo hizo, mientras seguía con su mano en la cabeza. Se la saco para ver si tenía sangre, pero al parecer solo se estaba formando un chichón, de dimensiones gigantescas. Al abrir los ojos, noto que estaba solo, se incorporo, pero lo hizo tan rápido que se sintió mareado − ¿No te puedes quedar tranquilo?

− Es que me vi solo –se recostó − ¿Qué vas hacer?

− Ponerte corchetes en la boca, para que dejes de transmitir – sonrió y comenzó a caminar por la cama, hundiendo levemente un lado de Scorpius. El chico comenzó a respirar con dificultad – Fue bastante fuerte el golpe, saca la mano.

− No me gusta que me manden – saco la mano despacio, como si al hacerlo rápido, se le fuera a caer la cabeza.

− Déjate de llorar y hazme caso – Se arrodillo a su lado y puso una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente.

− Está helado – dijo dando un saltito, cuando hizo contacto.

− No si iba a estar caliente – respondió irónica – Te va a quedar un tremendo huevo en la cabeza.

− Me veré horrible – susurro el rubio, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las delicadas manos de Rose.

− No te preocupes, es normal en ti – su risa cantarina – ¿Todavía te duele?

− Algo – respondió Scorpius – Si quieres, acuéstate a dormir, yo me afirmo esto.

− No te preocupes, no me molesta. Además en cierta manera, es mi culpa que estés lastimado – Scorpius sonrió.

− ¿Echas de menos? – Rose no entendió de inmediato, el cambio de tema fue muy drástico, pero luego de unos segundo, su cabeza funciono y reacciono.

− Ah, Estados Unidos – guardo silencio – A veces. La vida es más barata allá. Aquí me salieron muy caros los trajes de baño.

− No te preguntaba sobre la inflación, Rose. ¿Extrañas a tus amigos, a tu novio? – cambio de un semblante serio, a uno más serio, casi enojado.

− Adams no es mi novio – respondió Rose, parándose de la cama.

− Pero me dijiste que estaban juntos – la pelirroja bufo.

− ¿Tú para tener sexo, necesitas tener una relación de noviazgo con las chicas? – el corazón del chico, dio un vuelco tan fuerte, provocándole un dolor casi inaguantable.

− ¿Así que solo tienen se… sexo? – no podía pronunciar la palabra, le dolía el alma.

La guerra estaba pérdida desde el principio ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, sabiendo que ella no era para él? ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿Por qué se había largado? ¿Por qué tenia que ser otro el que disfrutaras sus caras, sus muecas, sus gemidos, sus gritos? Tiro el hielo hacia la pared y se sentó de golpe, provocándole un mareo.

− ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! – grito.

− ¡Si, me acuesto con él! – le mintió en su cara, pero Scorpius no se dio cuenta, solo miro hacia otro lado, para luego pararse y salir de la habitación, obviamente dando un portazo.

Rose se sentó sobre la cama ¿Por qué no podía decirle la verdad? Porque sabia que si lo hacia, se iría literalmente a la mierda y volvería a besar el suelo que él pisaba. Camino por el lugar y se acercó a recoger el hielo. Al levantar la cabeza vio una foto que la dejo anonadada.

Era de su graduación de Hogwarts, estaban los dos mirando a la cámara, pero ella no sonreía, ni siquiera tenia esa llama en la mirada, ese brillo natural. Scorpius se lo había quitado. No pudo aguantar más y se largo a llorar.

Escucho un vidrio quebrarse, pero no supo distinguir si era un vaso o su corazón nuevamente desmoronándose, pero está vez no lo iba a averiguar, la respuesta tenia que llegar sola y con ella, vendría la tranquilidad, estaba segura.

O.O

El vaso de Whisky de fuego sin tomar, choco fuertemente con la chimenea, quebrándose en mil pedazos. Él la besaba, él la tocaba, él la poseía, él dormía con ella, él era su presente.

− Merlín ¿esto es amor? Respóndeme por favor. Esto que me quema por dentro, que no me deja respirar, que me acalora y me desespera. Que me hace quererla y odiarla. ¿Esto es amor?

Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero no quería escuchar la voz de Zabinni preguntando a que hora se iba para allá. No quería ni siquiera caminar, estaba estático, en el living de su casa, conteniendo todas y cada una de las divagaciones que lo estaban torturando. Trataba de soportar el dolor que comenzaba a anclarse en su pecho de manera irremediable.

− ¿Qué hago? – se sentó en el sofá y paso su manos por el pelo, dejándolas ahí.

El celular volvió a sonar y no pudo seguir ignorándolo.

− ¿Qué? – una risita ahogada se escucho al otro lado − ¿Quién es?

− Lorcan – su voz risueña, no hizo si mas que ofuscar el humor de Scorpius − ¿estaban ocupados?

− No, no estábamos ocupados ¿Qué quieres? – dijo enojado.

−Uy que rudo – se burlo el otro rubio − ¿Vas a hacer una cortita o te quedaras con ella, mostrándole las estrellas?

− Ella ya tiene quien le muestre las estrellas. Yo no me meto con mujeres ajenas y lo sabes. En veinte minutos más estamos allá – y colgó.

Se quedo mirando el techo unos minutos, pensando mil y una cosas, imaginando todas las situaciones que se daban entre ella y Adams. ¡Se estaba matando por dentro!, no podía siquiera tragar su propia saliva y sus manos temblaban de pura desesperación. ¿Por qué tenia que sentir esos celos? ¿Por qué no simplemente la lanzaba al olvido como ella lo había hecho con él?

− Tuviste tres años para olvidarlo todo y mírate, estás aquí, comportándote como un marica y a punto de llorar porque otro la posee – se dijo a sí mismo, pero no se sintió más aliviado.

Al ponerse de pie, se acordó del severo golpe que se había dado hace unos momentos atrás, haciéndolo sentir inútil. Se acercó a un espejo que había en la sala y pudo distinguir la parte morada, justo en la cien derecha.

Tienes que pedirle disculpas. Como si se tratase de un angelito, que rondaba en su cabeza, llego al resolución de todo. Tenia que pedirle que lo perdonara, que como se había comportado, no era lo que ella merecía, pero ahí estaba nuevamente la duda ¿por cual vez pediría perdón? Por la actuación digna de un Oscar's que había protagonizado recién o por lo ocurrido hace tres años.

"No hagas a alguien, lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti" La voz de su madre, llego a acompañar a su conciencia, que se encontraba muy ajetreada en ese momento. Hace tiempo que no trabaja y al parecer esos días había hecho horas extras, para reprenderlo cada cinco minutos.

Camino nuevamente hacia su cuarto, esperando encontrarse con una fiera, pero lo que vio, lo dejo tan anonadado, como enfermo de los nervios.

Rose tenia su camiseta favorita puesta y abajo unos short que también eran de su propiedad, pegándose a su trasero perfecto. Ese pelo rojo esparcido sobre la almohada y su nariz enterrada en ella.

Comenzó a sudar helado.

Al acercarse para ver si dormía plácidamente, se fijo en el rastro de lágrimas que la acompañaban y en su boca abierta, haciendo ver muy apetitosos sus labios. Trato de despejar ideas moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero su cuerpo empezó a actuar de la manera que se le antojaba.

Se despojo de su polera, quedando solo con sus jeans, sacando sus zapatos y calcetines, se acostó a su lado, como sus años en Hogwarts. Que ganas de devolver el tiempo atrás, de volver a tenerla ahí para él.

Enamorada como cuando eran unos niños llenos de hormonas y él la miraba solo como una hermana a cual cuidar. Añoraba que volviera a amarlo solo a él. Que no hubiese conocido a nadie más, que en su vida solo estuviera el nombre Scorpius grabado a fuego en su piel. Quería tenerla solo para él, sin dejar que nadie se acercara, que él tuviese la llave para abrir esa cerradura en cual se convertirían sus brazos alrededor de ella.

− Scorpius – dijo en un suspiro y se acomodó, acurrucando su cuerpo a un lado de él y al hacerlo, se despertó – Perdón. No sabía que estabas acá.

− No tienes que pedir perdón, yo debo hacerlo. No tengo derecho a decirte nada, ni a reclamarte – comenzó a acariciarle su cabello – Es complejo todo esto – soltó en un suspiro

− El pasado está donde debe estar Scorpius. Yo no tengo ganas de hablar sobre el – Rose paso su brazo sobre la cintura del rubio y cruzando una piernas, por encima de las de él.

− Rose, debemos hacerlo en algún momento. Por culpa de… − no sabía como llamarlo – lo que hicimos, tú te fuiste.

− No te des tanta importancia Malfoy. Yo tuve una buena oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla. A lo mejor lo que ocurrió, fue un aliciente, para que yo tomara la decisión, pero no por eso, la razón principal. – Respondió Rose, acercándose más al cuerpo de él.

− Para mi si fue importante… − Rose lo interrumpió.

− Tan importante, que me trataste como un incidente aislado, un error, un accidente – soltó una carcajada amarga – Créeme, si quieres matar el orgullo, amor propio y por sobretodo, destrozar un corazón, vuelve a hacer lo que hiciste conmigo. Te resultara de maravilla.

Y por primera vez, Scorpius, un chico y ahora hombre que siempre había cuidado saber usar bien las palabras, para no lastimar a nadie, se dio cuenta del terrible error y el dolor que le había causado a la chica que más quería en su vida.

− Perdóname – Rose contenía las lagrimas, pero el escozor en sus ojos se estaba haciendo insoportable.

− Te perdone hace tiempo. Éramos simplemente dos niños, buscando cosas distintas.

− Rose, esto es horrible, a lo mejor si… − lo volvió a interrumpir.

− No hables, siente el silencio, es agradable – Scorpius comenzó a desesperarse y se giro, para poder mirarla, encontrándose con unos ojos apagados − ¿Qué pasa?

− Pasa que no podemos seguir así. Pasa que yo… − comenzó a tartamudear – Pasa que yo…

Y sin previo aviso se lanzo a sus labios, dejando a una Rose tiesa en la cama, mientras sentía los labios desesperados de Scorpius sobre ella. Exigiéndole más y más, pero no reaccionaba. No podía reaccionar. Lo aparto bruscamente de su cuerpo.

− ¡¿Qué haces?! – cuando se encontró con su mirada, vio algo que la desencajo por completo. Scorpius tenía su rostro desencajado por la decepción. Lo conocía tan bien, que podía asegurar que él estaba sufriendo.

"Rose, lo conseguiste. Está devastado. Se lo merece por lo que te hizo, se merece sufrir el triple que tú", pero no podía. No podía atender a esas palabras que llenaban su cabeza, como demonios tratando de aconsejarla. Ella no era así y aunque pasaran mil años, Rose no haría nada que lastimara a Scorpius, por mucho que él la haya lastimado antes.

− Déjame demostrarte que si puedo ser mejor que él. A lo mejor no sé si esto es amor, o dolor, o desesperación, pero lo único que tengo claro, es que no puedo dejar que Adams, se quede contigo. ¡No puedo, maldita sea! Déjame enseñarte que si puedo ser el mejor en todo, dame este tiempo para enseñarte que puedo ser para ti – suplicaba Scorpius desesperado, tomándole su rostro, entre las manos.

− No pienso usarte, no me gusta eso – le respondió Rose.

− Me dijiste que te acuestas con Adams, sin tener una relación. Yo te pido lo mismo. Hazlo conmigo. Todo este tiempo que te quedas, hazlo solo conmigo. Te puedo enseñar que soy mejor que él, pero por favor, déjame estar contigo – Rose estaba asombradísima.

− Scorpius, tú no eres así ¿Qué te pasa?

− Me tienes enfermo, pero eres la enfermedad y la cura. Hagámoslo, confía en mí.

− Esto está mal. Tu estás mal – Rose quiso levantarse de la cama, pero Scorpius se puso sobre ella.

− Si estoy mal – movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados – Escúchame, piensa en lo que te dije, pero dame una respuesta.

− Mi respuesta es no – le dijo ella ofuscada por toda la situación –sabes que no me gusta estipular las cosas o que me obliguen a hacer lo que no quiero. Si se da la situación, muy bien, pero no la forcemos. Y ahora, deja levantarme, tenemos que ir donde Zabinni.

− ¿No vas a dormir? – Rose negó con la cabeza – perdón si la he vuelto a cagar.

− No es eso, creo que esto va a llevarnos a algo que no necesitamos ahora – se zafo del cuerpo de Scorpius y se levanto rápido para ir a lavarse la cara y mojarse las muñecas. Estaba histérica, pero segunda vez en el día, mantenía más la calma que Scorpius. Y sabía de sobra, que si no se paraba de ahí, terminaría cediendo, como tanto lo deseaba.

Se lavo la cara con mucha agua y remojo las muñecas, para nuevamente volver a mojarse la cara. Al levantar la mirada, frente al espejo se encontró con esos ojos grises, que seguían estando turbulentos, desencajados, fuera de si.

− Scorpius – alcanzo a susurrar, para luego verse envuelta en un abrazo y un beso quitador de aliento.

Los labios de Scorpius se movían sutilmente sobre los suyos, haciendo casi imposible la tarea de contenerse y no aceptarlos. El roce comenzó a ser más profundo y las manos del rubio se pegaron firmemente a la espalda de la chica, apretándola contra él y su torso desnudo. Rose sentía que debía hacer algo, sus brazos saldrían sobrando si no los hacia participe de esa ecuación, opto por la opción más sana y lo abrazo por el cuello, poniéndose en puntillas y permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de Scorpius en su boca.

El contacto lengua-lengua, fue tan exquisito que sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar de manera más candente, sin poder contener las manos, Scorpius comenzó a recorrer desde las caderas, hacia sus muslos, bajando y subiendo, rápidamente, sin soltarle la boca, ni permitirle respirar. Sabia de sobra que si en la cabeza de Rose entraba una leve deje de conciencia, se iría todo a la punta del cerro y no tenia la fuerza de voluntad en ese momento para parar.

Rose se deshizo levemente el agarre, pero no permitió que esa boca tan dulce que tenia a su disposición, se separara. Comenzó a tocar el cuello, el pecho, el estomago y la espalda fuerte, que tanto le encantaba, lo apretó contra ella y dio un pequeño saltito, cuando Scorpius la tomo del trasero y le hizo sentir su excitación.

− Rose – susurro Scorpius, despegándose de sus labios y besando su cuello.

− Está mal – siguió repitiendo, pero sin creérselo.

− Levanta los brazos – Rose, obviamente hizo caso y permitió que le sacara la polera – Están más lindos que nunca.

Y metió su cara entre los pechos de Rose, mientras los tomaba con su manos, sin sacarle el sostén, pero volviéndola loca. La tomo por las piernas e hizo que se las enrollara en su cadera. Camino hacia la cama, ganándose los besos de Rose, en todo su rostro y boca. Siendo que el trayecto era un par de pasos, sentía que no iba a llegar, la necesitaba de inmediato. Al llegar a la meta, ósea la cama, se cayeron los dos sobre ella, pero Scorpius tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla.

− Estás con mucha ropa – rezongo Rose y tomo el botón del pantalón, para sacárselo rápido, incluyendo los bóxer – Parece que estás listo.

− Siempre – esa palabra no le sentó bien a Rose, pero se hizo la loca. Ella sola se estaba metiendo en eso, nadie la estaba obligando.

No pudo mantener su NO rotundo, sabía de sobra que con un poco de persuasión por aparte de Scorpius, aceptaría esa propuesta descabellada, pero a la vez tan excitante.

Le saco los short, que en realidad eran de él, pero se veían tan bien en ella, para luego bajarle las pantaletas, lentamente, haciéndole contener el aliento. Comenzó a besarle su estomago y ese lunar al lado del ombligo, que lo tenia loco desde que eran adolescentes. Rasgo el sostén, sin escuchar los reclamos de Rose y se tiro a besar los pezones de la chica, succionando y soltándolos lentamente.

Rose estaba entrando a un estado de excitación tan grande, que se le hacia casi imposible concebir, como había vivido tantos años sin sexo o sin él, sin esa manos, sin el hombre que le quito la virginidad y ahora le robaba el aliento, "pero también es el mismo que te hizo añicos" Su conciencia, hablo nuevamente, haciéndola frenar las manos revoltosas, que estaban perdidas en el pelo de Scorpius.

− Esto es sin ningún tipo de lazo, Scorpius, que te quede claro – la voz ronca y excitada, pasaron a segundo plano, luego de entender el significado detrás de esas palabras.

− Si así lo deseas, así será – volvieron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana y mientras Scorpius metía su lengua, aprovechaba en acariciarle su parte más sensibles, ganándose gemidos contenidos en sus labios, haciéndosele muy delicioso.

− Con condón – Scorpius al escuchar el pedido tan tierno de Rose, no puedo aguantar la carcajada.

− Claro que si – se levanto rápido de la cama, para sacar una pequeña caja del cajón y extraer un pequeño sobre negro.

− Yo lo pongo – Scorpius se levanto de hombros y la dejo hacerlo.

Al sentir la pequeña mano, apropiándose de su miembro, primero para acariciarlo y después para ponerle el látex, no pudo contener la respiración y la soltó fuerte, pero a la vez su mente comenzó a trabajar como una locomotora. Lo mismo se lo debía hacer a Adams.

No, no, no. Se iba a terminar volviendo loco si continuaba con ese hilo de pensamientos. Tenia que frenarse, debía hacerlo.

− Listo ¿pasa algo? – Su voz cantarina y la sonrisa que le brindo, hizo que dejara de pensar y se lanzara solo a sentir.

Se subió sobre ella e hizo un camino de besos que partía un poco más abajo del ombligo, pasaba por el valle de sus senos, terminando en su boca. Bajo a su cuello y también lo beso.

− Scorpius, por favor – y no necesito más invitación para entrarse en ella – Ah – se quejo de dolor.

− ¿Qué pasa, te incomoda? – Rose se puso roja de vergüenza – ¿Adams no es tan… grande? – Rose solo atino a negar con la cabeza. Sabía que debía mantener la mentira hasta el final.

A Scorpius lo lleno un regocijo tan grande, que no fue capaz de esconder la sonrisa. Le iba a volver a dejar la vara alta a ese idiota, porque Rose solo se merecía lo mejor y él no dudaría en entregárselo.

− Iré más despacio, te lo prometo – comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella y de manera circular, para no causarle dolor, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible mantener el ritmo calmado.

− No me voy a quebrar, no te contengas – y obviamente, no necesito que se lo repitieran, comenzando a moverse rápido, pero seguro, haciendo que Rose comenzara a gemir de manera desinhibida – Esto… es… muy rico.

− No has visto nada todavía – logro articular la frase, pero con la voz ronca.

Las estocadas comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y seguidas. El orgasmo lo amenazaba con terminar la diversión demasiado rápido, así que trataba de pensar en otras cosas, cuando ya se le hacia imposible contenerse. Mientras seguían unidos, la levanto y la apoyo contra la pared, haciéndola gritar mucho más fuerte, mientras en la sala el celular sonaba sin parar.

− Scorpius, llaman por teléfono – le susurro ella en el oído, pero Scorpius no escuchaba razones.

− Dejemos que se pongan locos llamando, nosotros estamos ocupados – comenzó a hacer más fuertes las estocadas, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba el pezón.

− No puedo más – grito Rose convulsionando por el orgasmo, mientras Scorpius se iba en el suyo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, respirando infructuosamente.

Camino lentamente hacia la cama, separándose de ella, para luego ir al baño. A Rose el corazón se le atenazo. Nuevamente volvía a dejarla sola sobre la cama, luego de hacer el amor o tener sexo para ser más exacto. Se paro rápido y comenzó a buscar su ropa para ponérsela y largarse de ese lugar.

− ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Scorpius, saliendo desnudo del baño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

− A vestirme, ¿Por qué? – respondió Rose con otra pregunta.

− Porque pensé que te ibas a quedar un rato más sobre la cama e íbamos a conversar sobre lo sucedido – Rose sintió ganas de llorar. Hace tres años, hubiese dado un brazo con tal de que él se quedara con ella y le pidiera hablar tranquilamente, pero hizo todo lo contrario, soltó una carcajada.

− ¿Y de que tendríamos que hablar? Pregunto, porque aquí no ha pasado nada.

− ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada? – dijo Scorpius, desencajado.

− ¿Te puedes vestir? Es incomodo hablar con alguien que está desnudo – dijo Rose, sonrojada.

Scorpius camino hacia la cama, poniéndose los pantalones, pero sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

– Es simple, siento que no hay nada que hacer. Me pediste que te diera estos meses, para que pudiéramos hacerlo. Entonces hagámoslo, pero no será más que eso, porque mi vida ya está decidida. Yo tengo todo en Estados Unidos y no porque estemos teniendo sexo, voy a entrar en el sentimentalismo que sentía antes por ti. Eso ya paso Scorpius, Weasley enamorada de Malfoy ya no existe, se acabó, c'est fini. Esto es para divertirnos, no para amargarnos con sentimientos que no hacen más que llevarnos a la mierda. Tú quédate tranquilo, no es necesario que uses nuevamente todo tu cariño conmigo, ya no los necesito. Tengo 21 años bien vividos y no quiero un relación con alguien que sé que no fructificara, dado la distancia que nos separa.

− ¿Desde cuando te convertiste en alguien tan frívola? – pregunto Scorpius desencajado.

− Desde el momento en que me di cuenta, de que mi mejor amigo y uno de los seres que más quería en este mundo, tenia todo el poder para hacerme añicos – respondió Rose, sin mirarlo a los ojos – No arruinemos lo poco y nada que nos queda Scorpius. Ya hemos hecho mucho daño, tú a mi, yo a la gente que amo, ya no más.

− Yo no soy quien para rogarte Rose, pero te aseguro que en un mes y medio más, la que decidirá quedarse vas a ser tu y ahí estaré yo para acompañarte en tu vuelta, como el amigo que soy.

− Eso lo veremos y cuando suceda, lo enmarcare para recordar todos los días de mi vida, la inconsecuencia con la que actué.

− Pero yo lo recordare de otra manera. Sera el cese de la guerra que en tu cabeza te has creado y veré a la chica más valiente del mundo, enfrentado a un pasado que detesta.

− ¿Y porque será que lo detesto? – pregunto Rose, comenzando a enojarse.

− Es algo que me he preguntado durante tres largos años y todavía no llego a la conclusión, pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco lo pase bien.

− Vámonos, necesito una ducha – dijo Rose molesta.

− Báñate acá – la chica negó.

− Por ahora no, porque soy capaz de decir cualquier imbecilidad. Voy al baño a terminar de vestirme. Dime cuando estés listo, para partir.

Lo dejo solo en la sala, con la garganta apretada. Hace menos de diez minutos, estaba disfrutando del mejor sexo de su vida y ahora se encontraba ahí nuevamente desolado y desesperado, por ese puto pasado, que parecía presente, tanto que lo recordaban.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, camino a contestarlo.

− Alo – un gritito se escucho al otro lado.

− Aleluya, contestaste. ¿Estabas muy ocupado? – la risa sarcástica de Lily, lo hizo enojarse un poquito más.

− ¿Necesitas algo, pequeña? – Lily, le tiro una sarta de insultos, desde el otro lado, causándole risa.

− Trae a mi prima luego. Hay alguien que quiere conocerla.

− ¿Quién? – pregunto sospechoso.

− Un primo de Lorcan, dice que vio las fotos en Facebook y blablablá, ya sabes, quiere algo con ella. Así que dile que deje de dormir y venga a traer su bello trasero acá, para poder presentárselo. Está bastante guapo.

− ¿Y si no quiero llevarla?

− Mi prima no dejara que la secuestres, así que tráela.

− Lo pensare – y colgó.

− ¿Quién era? – pregunto una voz tras él.

− Lily, dice que un primo de Lorcan te quiere conocer y no sé que más − A Rose le brillaron los ojitos, causando suspicacia en el rubio.

− Carson, dijo que iba a venir, pero no le creí. Vamos rápido que quiero verlo.

− Rose, yo sé que tu no quieres nada serio o ese me diste a entender, pero yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de compartirte que digamos.

− ¿Dijimos algo de ser exclusivos? – pregunto ella.

− No recuerdo, pero pienso que…

− No piense Malfoy, solo fluye, deja lo metódico de lado y disfruta nada más. Esto es lo que hay, esto es lo que soy, así que nada más podemos hacer.

Al parecer ahora cambiarían los papeles, ya no sería Rose detrás de Scorpius, sino Scorpius detrás de Rose y habría que ver, cuanto duraría todo eso, porque a pesar de ser el más tranquilo de los dos, Scorpius era el impaciente y con Rose tenia mucho menos.

¿Qué podría salir de todo esto?

− Veremos quien "fluye" más rápido, bonita – la batalla había comenzado.


	6. Tratos

_Holaaaa ! Aquí estoy, de vuelta con nuevo capitulo, extra largo... 10 paginas y un poco más de word (yo escribo en 8) así que tendrán harto para entretenerse y llorar. A mi me a dado pena escribirlo... ya no spoileo. Este capitulo contiene de todo, así que no se sorprendan mucho por lo que lean xD. Gracias por toda la buena vibra enviada para mi examen. El miércoles tengo los resultados, pero la vida no se me va en eso, mi sueño es poder terminar la carrera de Enfermería, pero si este año no puedo, el siguiente sé que lo haré Yayayya, no quiero aburrirlas más con mi historia personal CREO QUE ME ENAMORE :) pero tiene novia u.u, en fin, prometo que eso es lo último. Respondí sus reviews, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de dejarme aunque sea un poco de lo que piensan y esperan del fic, de verdad, esa es mi gasolina y me pongo muy feliz cuando veo sus comentarios. Se merecen un aplauso. Está vez me demore menos en publicar, espero que la otra también sea muy pronto. Ya, eso sería, cuídense, las quiero un montón, un abrazo y éxito en todo :)_

_pd: Son más de la una de la mañana, estoy muerta, pero igual me pegare su última revisada, por si acaso.  
pd2: Si les gusta leer con música, les recomiendo que escuchen hearts out to dry de Dia Frampton, me inspire mucho con esa canción  
__pd3: **Escenas medias fuertes, lemmon, así que si eres menor de edad o no tienes el criterio muy formado, mejor no leas :)**_

_Disclaimer: Jotaka es mi mentora, nada me faltara xD. Todo es de la señora rubia, yo solo utilizo sus espacios y personajes, lo no reconocible, es mío._

* * *

**Tratos **

Estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y sus piernas temblaban. Ocho meses habían pasado, de los cuales siete y medio habían sido un infierno, pero una nueva luz de esperanza se abría ante sus ojos. Tres de marzo. Cumpleaños de Rose y era casi imposible que su familia permitiera que ella no estuviera presente para festejarle. Es más, conociendo a los Weasley, era probable que hubiesen movido todas sus influencias, para que Rose hiciera una aparición y no infringiera ninguna ley, a pesar de pasar de un país a otro.

Llego a la puerta blanca que tan bien conocía, cada verano, era sagrado venir a tocarla y esperar impaciente que Rose le abriera, para tener esas eternas charlas, donde hablaban de todo y se reían felices de la vida.

Si, ahora estaba casi un cien por ciento seguro de que ella estaba ahí. No podía faltar a su propia fiesta ¿verdad? Así que con unas fuerzas renovadas, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran. Unos pasos apresurados y la cara ilusionada de Hermione apareció ante el.

− Ah, eras tú – Scorpius levanto las cejas – Perdón, que maleducada soy. Pensé que eras Rose. Pasa, pasa.

El hablar rápido y gestualizar mucho con las manos, le hizo recordar a la pequeña pelirroja, que al parecer no se encontraba en casa.

− ¿Rose no ha llegado? – pregunto Scorpius.

− Hugo la llamo, pero no contesto. Eso si hace tres días atrás conversamos con ella y dijo que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por venir – llegó al living, donde toda la familia pelirroja, estaba sentada esperando por la chica. Al verlo, pusieron cara de decepción. También habían esperado que fuera Rose la que tocaba el timbre o algo parecido.

− Hola Scorpius – lo saludo el Ron, pasándole la mano y apretándosela fuertemente, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.

A pesar de ser el más férreo opositor de esa amistad, prontamente cambio de opinión al conocer a ese chico rubio, que cuidaba a Rose con su vida y no permitía que nada le pasara. Prácticamente le había hecho un cuarto, especialmente acondicionado para él, en caso de que se hiciera muy tarde para irse. Memorable, eran las partidas de ajedrez que en cada verano se daban justo al lado de la mesa de centro, pero ese día, no verían la luz, ya que una personita era el centro de atención.

Camino por el lugar, saludando a todos, para luego tomar asiento, entre Lily y Roxanne, que dicho sea de paso, estaban con permiso en Hogwarts para poder ir a ver a su prima. Claro estaba, si McGonagall adoraba a la chica pelirroja ya que era su alumna más destacada y sin lugar a dudas el cerebro más avanzado de esa generación. Incluso era raro que no estuviera ahí, siendo conocida la alta estima que le tenía.

− ¿Quieres un pastel? – la morena le mostró los dulce que estaban en la bandeja redonda. Scorpius rechazo con la cabeza – No va a venir.

− ¿Por qué eres tan pesimistas? Te apuesto a que llega, a lo mejor tuvo un problema porque tenia clases hoy, pero no va a faltar – respondió Lily, mirándola enojada, mientras Scorpius, sin quererlo, se hacia parte de esa conversación que se estaba dando en susurros.

− No es ser pesimista Lily, es ser realista. Sabes de sobra que Rose no quiere volver a pisar este país – Lily comenzó a poner cara de desesperación y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

− No es el momento ni el lugar para ponernos a analizar las razones de Rose – Scorpius carraspeo.

− ¿Qué razones? – pregunto Scorpius. Lily lo miro feo y giro el rostro, fijándose en Lorcan, que estaba un poco más allá riendo con Albus.

− Creo que es mejor guardar silencio. Estamos poniendo nerviosa a tía Herms. – y era verdad, la mujer se movía de un lugar a otro, llevando cosas para comer. Casi por inercia, sin poder controlar sus ansias por ver a su niña.

− Lily, ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué razones tiene Rose? – Lily lo miro furiosa.

− Es fácil ser hombre ¿verdad? Tienen ese don de olvidar todo lo que les conviene, mientras las mujeres, tenemos una memoria, casi comparable con la de un elefante. Nada se nos pasa, ni mucho menos logramos sacar lo que tenemos adentro, sobre todo si son dolores grandes – susurro furiosa, apretando tanto las mandíbulas, que la hacían ver más adulta de lo que era.

− Lily, siento que no es lugar, ni la manera de decir las cosas – la Potter menor abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. El reproche de Roxanne le había molestado de sobremanera.

− No sé lo que pasa, pero una cosa tengo clara. Quiero ver a Rose – dijo un enfático Scorpius.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, tirándose dagas con los ojos, las dos primas, pero sin decirse nada. Scorpius lo único que quería aparte de ver a su amiga, era pararse del lugar, pero no encontraba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Un sonido estridente logro sacarlos a todos de sus mundos interiores y girar la vista hacia donde comenzaba a escucharse. Era el celular de Hugo, que vibraba sobre la mesa.

El chico camino rápido para tomarlo entre sus manos y ponerlo de inmediato en su oreja.

− Hola – sonrió – Rose, ¿Cómo estas? ¿A que hora llegas? – guardo silencio un momento, mientras su madre en susurros le ordenaba poner el celular en altavoz. Hugo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para negar dicha opción y seguir conversando en "privado" con su hermana − ¿cómo que no puedes? Estamos todos acá reunidos para celebrarte. No todos los días se cumple diecinueve años – hubo nuevamente una pausa, que no hizo más que acrecentar la sensación de soledad en Scorpius. Estaba desesperado – ok, le diré a mamá. Tranquila. Te amamos y feliz cumpleaños – el chico sonrió y corto el celular.

− ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Albus, adelantándose a todos.

− Que tiene un examen muy importante mañana, así que no vendrá, pero que agradece que hayamos querido hacer algo por ella.

− Lo conseguiste – susurro Lily a su lado – No quiere volver nunca más a este lugar y esa es tu puta culpa.

Y Scorpius no pudo aguantar más, se puso de pie y camino al baño, pero al pasar por la cocina se encontró con Hermione refregando un plato con tanto ahínco, que posiblemente terminaría transparente de tanto que lo limpiaba.

− Señora Weasley – la mujer soltó el plato y se seco la cara − ¿Está bien?

− No sé que hice mal. Siento que algo le pasa a Rose, pero no puedo ayudarla. Está sufriendo, mucho, demasiado – comenzó a hipear, pero en ningún momento lo miro – Algo tuvo que suceder para que ella escapara así, de esa manera tan abrupta – se giro y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, trato de localizar donde se encontraba Scorpius, que en ese momento apoyaba las manos en la mesa de diario – Tú la conoces tanto como yo, sabes lo que siente, tienes claro que ella no es así. Scorpius, dime que paso, explícame que pasa por su cabeza para actuar de esta manera.

− Pasan tantas cosas señora Weasley, pasan tantas cosas, que ni siquiera soy capaz de verbalizarlas – comenzó a temblar fuertemente y tuvo que tomar asiento, recibiendo un vaso de agua que le ofrecía la mamá de la chica, para tomárselo de un solo sorbo – Nos queda esperar a que ella recapacite y quiera… vernos.

Se paro tan rápido, que tanto la mesa como la silla tambalearon. Camino hacia el baño, se mojo la cara, la nuca, las muñecas y dio un largo respiro. No podía largarse a llorar frente a toda esa gente, tenia que aguantar. En los ocho meses recién pasados, no había soltado ninguna lágrima, solo lamentaciones e inanición tortuosa, que tenia a Astoria de los nervios, pero era su manera de sobrellevar el dolor. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, nada de todas las torturas chinas que había llevado a cabo, le estaban surtiendo efecto. Necesitaba imperiosamente soltar las lágrimas, que lo estaban atenazando desde que escucho la negativa de no venir.

− Scorpius, los chicos y yo iremos a celebrar a un bar aquí cerca ¿vienes? – la voz de Lorcan lo hizo volver a la realidad, trago en grueso y abrió la puerta, sonriendo falsamente.

− No gracias, estoy muy cansado. Otro día voy – su amigo lo miro seriamente, sin creer esa fachada de "nada me importa"

− Scorpius, todo estará bien, te lo prometo – le golpeo el hombro y esbozo un sonrisa.

− No Lorcan, las cosas no están bien, no hay nada bien. Esto debería ser de otra manera – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Yo llegando acá, trayéndole su regalo, abrazándola y diciéndole que la quiero y me siento orgullosa que este haciendo lo que tendría que estar haciendo, pero acá Lorcan, acá en Inglaterra, no a miles de kilómetros. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

− ¿Te puedes calmar? – Scorpius se sereno, pero sus manos no paraban el movimiento – Anda a tu casa, relájate.

− Es fácil decirlo, cuando no se está en mi pellejo, sintiendo toda está mierda ¿Por qué siempre vienes a salvarme? – Lorcan se levanto de hombros, hace ocho meses, también había sido él el que lo acompañaba.

− No sacas nada con volverte loco, comiéndote la cabeza, pensando en soluciones que no existe o situaciones que deberían ser, pero que lamentablemente no son – Lorcan lo tomo de los hombros, para mirarlo a los ojos y al encontrarse con su mirara, vio a un chico completamente atormentado y enamorado sin darse cuenta, pero como no quiera hacer leña de ese pobre árbol, guardo silencio y continuo con su discurso de apoyo – Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es volver a tu casa y descansar.

− Siento como un deja vu, esto lo vivimos hace un tiempo ¿no? – esbozo una sonrisa triste, que no hizo más que causar pena en Lorcan – Vayan, yo me quedo acá para ayudar a los papas de Rose a ordenar.

− Hermano… − Scorpius puso una mano frente a su cara.

− No te preocupes, estoy bien – se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, encontrándola casi vacía y con todo ordenado.

− Lorcan, los chicos te están esperando afuera – el Scarmander mayor, solo asintió con su cabeza y palmeo nuevamente el hombro de su amigo.

− Nos vemos dentro de la semana – susurro, le dio una ultima mirada y se fue, dejando solo a Scorpius con los papas de Rose.

− Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya – la voz le salía extraña, tratando de contener el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

− Gracias por estar acá, de verdad, creo que se hubiese puesto muy contenta – Scorpius asintió, mirando a ese gran hombre y aunque en ese momento, él era un poco más alto que Ron, seguía sintiéndose intimidado a su lado – El regalo que está sobre la mesa, llévatelo si así lo deseas, pero creo que le enviaremos una encomienda, si quieres podemos mandar el tuyo – Scorpius negó con su cabeza.

− No se preocupe, yo lo guardo y se lo entrego cuando la vea – se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, aspiro fuerte, llenando los pulmones con el aire primaveral, que se encontraba en todo su apogeo. Y trago fuerte, sonriendo con pena y añorando tener ese pequeño cuerpo, pegado a su pecho, para llenarle de besos la cabeza y retarla por sus salidas de madre.

Estaba devastado y solo Merlín y la vida misma, sabia cuando iba a lograr superar eso.

O.O

− Hijo, cuando llegue ya no estabas. Quería pasarte el regalo que le había comprado a Ros... – la bella mujer guardo silencio, al ver a su "pequeño" sentado a la orilla de la cama, con las manos en la cara y sus codos apoyados en los muslo − ¿Mi amor?

− Mamá, soy un idiota – y no pudo contener las lagrimas al sentir el abrazo maternal que Astoria le brindaba en ese momento.

− Scorpius, ¿Qué pasa? – Lo apoyo en su pecho, como si fuera un niño de dos años recién caído de la cama – Mi niño, dime que hago para ayudarte. ¿A quien mato? Pero cuéntame que te pasa, ¿Por qué estás así?

− Solo abrázame mamá – le respondió desconsolado, afirmándose a la camisa de su madre y llorando sin parar – Abrázame mamita.

− Hijo – Astoria se largo a llorar – siempre estaré para ti, pero no me dejes en está incertidumbre, me duele el alma verte así ¿Quién te lastimo para dejarte de está manera? Scorpius, soy tu madre confía en mi.

− Todo es mi culpa – susurraba, sin poder calmarse – Ella se fue, por mi culpa y está lejos de su casa, con el corazón destrozado y yo aquí, dándomelas de encontrarme perfecto, pero me duele el pecho.

− Scorpius, no entiendo ¿Es por Rose? – el rubio, al escuchar ese nombre, soltó un sollozo tan fuerte, que no hizo más que desesperar a Astoria, que no podía con la pena que sentía en ese momento, por encontrar a su niño devastado – Mi amor.

− Mamá, soy el peor idiota de este mundo, siento… estoy desesperado – Astoria comenzó arrullarlo, moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás.

− Tranquilo, mamá está contigo, nada te va a pasar. Lo prometo mi niño – reiteraba Astoria sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos y su espalda.

Y era entendible, una madre que veía a su hijo de esa forma, hecho un estropajo, se le partía en alma y más si sentía que no podía ayudarlo. La desesperación y la incógnita la consumían en ese instante, pero tenia que dejar su curiosidad y dolor de lado en ese momento, para poder darle sustento a ese chico-hombre, que se encontraba botando toda su pena en el pecho de su madre.

− Me voy a bañar – se puso de pie rápidamente y dejo a la mujer, que lo miraba con mucho dolor.

− Mi pequeño, ¿Qué te tiene tan mal? ¿Qué hizo Rose, para dejarte así? – sus preguntas se las llevo el viento, pero había algo que estaba claro. Astoria no dejaría de averiguar que había sucedido, pero tampoco se iba a entrometer, prefería esperar a que él se pronunciara y la buscara para encontrar la solución a esa pena tan terrible que lo azotaba. Aunque, lamentablemente, esa petición de ayuda nunca llego.

Scorpius se había sumido en su pesar, con mucho más introspección que antes. Se estaba convirtiendo en un joven sin vida, que ni siquiera sus amigos podían sacar de su habitación y a pesar de que la mujer intento por todos los medios que Draco no se diera cuenta, el hombre desde el principio supo que su hijo estaba mal.

− Yo no soy de hablar de amor, ni las emociones que nos embargan. Sé que estas mal, sé que algo te está matando por dentro y sé que directamente está relacionado con cierta pelirroja que se encuentra a un océano de distancia – Draco miraba a ese niño de ojos grises vivaces, que ese momento estaban completamente apagados, sin chispa ni esa emoción que contenían siempre – Eres mi hijo y a lo mejor voy a cometer un error, pero no sé de que manera ayudarte. Puede que esto te sirva para superarla o para recuperarla. Nunca me voy a negar a que estés con ella, si es la chica que te hace feliz, solo te pido, que vuelvas a ser el chico que eras hace un año atrás, con tu sonrisa y con tus ganas de vivir intactas, no el ser humano que eres ahora, sumido en una locura constante, que prácticamente no sale de está mansión. Toma

En su mano había un boleto de avión, con fecha para el próximo día y salida en la mañana. Scorpius parpadeo, Draco no era de las personas que dieran discursos, ni mucho menos de entrometerse en la vida de él. Y puede ser que en ese momento Scorpius se diera cuenta de lo mal que debía verse hacía el mundo exterior, para causar tanta beneficencia por parte de todos.

− No creo que sea lo correcto – se paro de su cama y avanzo hacia la ventana – Ella no me quiere ver.

− Pero tu si y esa tiene que ser tu motivación. A veces uno tiene que ser injusto con la persona que quiere, para poder tenerla a su lado y creo que eso es lo que te falta, un poco de egoísmo y egocentrismo – Draco se paro y poso su mano en el hombro del chico. Astoria que los miraba desde afuera, con ganas de intervenir a cada momento, guardo silencio.

Se parecían tanto, esa espalda, ese parada y aunque Scorpius mucho más alto que su padre, nadie negaría que eran dos gotas de agua, con diferente pelo y boca, pero iguales al fin y al cabo.

− Papá… − dudo.

− Acéptalo y haz lo que un hombre tiene que hacer. Scorpius, te amo y quiero que vuelvas conmigo – El chico lo miro y lo abrazo, casi haciéndosele imposible contener las lagrimas a los dos. Draco palmeo su espalda, pero lo sostuvo fuerte, mientras Astoria, ahogaba un grito.

− Gracias – se soltaron y camino hacia su armario – Voy a preparar un par de cosas.

Y a pesar de que Astoria no lo quería, viajo a Estados Unidos para buscarla y hablar todo lo que pasaba, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos, cuando lo vieron llegar dos días más tarde.

Ya no era el melancólico ni triste Scorpius, pero tampoco existía esa chispa. Era un ser humano nuevo, que se dedicaba a vivir y que por lo que se notaba, había dejado el pasado atrás, para dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios y amigos. Sin contar todas las chicas que calentaron su cama en el proceso, pero en el fondo de ese corazón, el nombre Rose estaba escrito a fuego y todos los sabían, pero no dirían nada. Nadie quería volver a perderlo. Tampoco nadie supo lo que paso en ese viaje, ni mucho menos se iban a poner a preguntar.

Solo quedaría un recuerdo de Scorpius mal y una Astoria, muy, pero muy enojada.

O.O

− ¿Paso algo? Te dejo hasta un chichón – Scorpius miro la cara de Zabinni y se levanto de hombros.

− Chris, un caballero no tiene memoria – el moreno le pego un puñetazo en las costillas, para luego ganarse un palmazo en su cabeza, de parte del rubio y así enlazarse en un nudo de manos y golpes en el estómagos.

− Uy, haciendo contacto físico, solo en short ¿no trataran de esconder su homosexualidad? – La voz burlona de Nique, los saco del agarre, haciendo que se miraran, para luego largarse a reír – Aparte la gozan, el par de gays, bastante desperdicio no creen.

− Yo no podría ser gay, siendo que tengo a la mujer más guapa del mundo, al frente mio con ese bikini de infarto – le respondió Zabinni, acercándose a la chica, pero un suceso tan extraño, como único sucedió – Dominique, estás sonrojada.

− Idiota, esto es tu culpa – llevo sus manos a las mejillas, para masajearlas. Scorpius, solo quería reír, pero gracias a Merlín, logro controlar su reciente buen humor – Scorp no sabe que estamos "juntos"

− Nique ¿Tu crees que Chris se hubiese guardado, el que está contigo? Este hombre llego hoy a mi casa, desesperado y feliz por eso – dijo Scorpius, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche por parte de su amigo, pero una muy amorosa de Nique.

− ¡Oye! Yo soy el macho alfa de está relación. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer, como miembro de está manada, es mantener el secreto y dejarme como semental. No como un marica que le cuenta a los amigos que se acostó con la chica de sus sueños… − Mientras Zabinni hablaba, la rubia no podía parar de mirarlo ¿Por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta de tamaño hombre que era?

Se acercó lentamente a los dos, para solo quedar a un paso de Zabinni, que seguía con su cháchara, que ya nadie escuchaba.

− ¿Chris? – El moreno la miro confundido, el tono estaba causando efecto – Acompáñame a tu pieza, parece que se me quedo algo allí.

− Malfoy, quedas a cargo de la casa – subió a la chica a su hombro y comenzó a correr hacia la escalera. Scorpius solo sonrió y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos. Lo que era la pasión adolescente.

− ¿Dónde fue Zabinni? – pregunto un desconcertado Louis.

− A buscar unas cosas – Louis lo miro dubitativo, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra − ¡Lyss! Dame esa cerveza, por favor.

− Scorpius, estás como distinto hoy día – la voz llena de malicia de Lorcan, le lleno los oídos – Creo que hasta te brilla el pelo.

− Es algo natural, soy guapo por esencia – Lorcan solo sonrió.

− De cuando aquí, tan egocéntrico – pregunto el rubio.

− Desde hoy – le respondió Scorpius, ganándose una mirada llena de comprensión y felicidad, por parte de su amigo − ¿Lily?

− Está con Rose, poniéndose el traje de baño – Scorpius asintió. Que ganas de poder ir a buscarla y demostrarle otro ratito, lo bien que lo pasaban juntos. _¡Malfoy!, no ha pasado ni una hora y ya quieres más. ¡Libidinoso! _

− ¿Viniste con el pequeño? – Lorcan negó.

− Se lo deje a mi suegra. Dijo que hace días no lo veía y como Lily y yo queríamos disfrutar, no dudamos en pasárselo. Tú sabes que es feliz con sus abuelos – Scorpius asintió, mientras miraba hacia al frente, encontrándose con muchos chicos, bailando al son de la música y bañándose en la piscina. En vez de una junta pequeña, había terminado siendo una fiesta de tomo y lomo.

− Lily me comento sobre un primo tuyo, que estaba acá y la quería conocer. ¿Quién es? – directo al grano, no quería preámbulos, ni frases clichés. La verdad simplemente. Si el tipo quería algo más con la pelirroja, primero tenia que saber que la chica no estaba sola.

− Carson es mi primo. Hijo del hermano mayor de papá. Veintinueve años, soltero, con un hijo de tres y estudiante de Literatura Muggle en Irlanda – Lorcan levanto la ceja y se cruzo de brazos, mientras veía a Scorpius asentir con monotonía, sin dejar de mirar la piscina − ¿Algún detalle en especifico?

− ¿Quiere con Rose? – lo miro fijamente. Lorcan, solo esbozo un pequeña sonrisa y miro hacia al frente, donde estaba Albus, tratando de conquistar a una guapa rubia.

− No lo sé. Tampoco soy tan íntimo con Carson para hablar de esas cosas, pero es probable. Él no es de esos hombres que venga a fiestas como estás, prefiere un buen libro y un café cargado – se levanto de hombros – Creo que está vez no te puedo ayudar mucho, pero estate tranquilo. A Rose, solo le gustas tú por ahora.

Scorpius no entendió eso último, hasta que volvió la vista, hacia donde la tenía dirigida Lorcan y quedo de una pieza.

Estaba Rose, al lado de Lily y Roxanne, con un vaso en la mano y sonriendo. Su bikini – que según Scorpius, era muy pequeño – de color azul, hacia juego con sus ojos y aumentaba la sensación de mareo en el rubio. Verla descalza, con poca ropa y sonrojada por la risa, era el mayor afrodisiaco del mundo. No debieron haber salido de casa. Estarían tan bien, los dos solos, compartiendo habitación.

− Scorpius ¿Cómo estas? – la voz de una chica, lo saco de sus cavilaciones. El rubio se giro – Tanto tiempo.

− ¿Rebecca? – la chica asintió.

− ¿Quién más? – la chica lo abrazo fuertemente y sonrió de manera angelical.

− Estoy bien ¿Tú? – pregunto Scorpius.

− Excelente. Disfrutando de las vacaciones y este verano, que al parecer nos va a brindar días calurosos – la chica se echo viento con sus propias manos – El frió me tiene cansada. Debería haber nacido en el trópico.

− La humedad te hubiese matado – le respondió el chico − ¿Qué haces por…?

− Hola – Scorpius giro su cabeza, para encontrarse con la chica más guapa del universo – Rose ¿y Tu?

− Rebecca – respondió la chica, dubitativa.

− Que bueno ¿De donde eres? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

− De por acá cerca – la linda castaña, seguía contestando de manera dudosa. Sin saberlo, había provocado una guerra interior en la chica que tenia al frente y era probable, que esa guerra no se arreglara, hasta que Rose hubiese conversado un par de puntos con el rubio, que se encontraba sorprendido al lado de ella.

− Que buena, ¿amiga de Chris? – siguió con el interrogatorio.

− Más bien, unos amigos de Chris me invitaron y claramente no podía faltar – volvió a fijarse en Scorpius – Nunca espere encontrarte nuevamente.

− Es que lo estudios absorben gran parte de mi tiempo – la castaña le dio la razón – ¿Sigues estudiando mediamaga?

− Por supuesto, me falta solo este año para salir de todo lo teórico y enfocarme de lleno en la practica. Voy a estar en San Mungo, para que me vayas a ver y compartamos esas charlas larguísimas que teníamos.

− Claro, ahí estaré – Scorpius sonrió medio complicado y miro a Rose, que tenia su mirada fría como el hielo.

− Bueno, los dejo. Un gusto Rose, cuídense – la chica se fue, moviendo sus caderas, pero Scorpius no la miro. Solo estaba concentrado en aguantar la risa.

− ¿Quién es ella? – Rose estaba que lo fulminaba con sus ojos azules, convertidos en dos dagas.

− Rebecca – respondió muy tranquilo.

− ¿Quién es Rebecca? – insistió.

− Una amiga de los amigos de Chris – siguió en esa misma línea, de responder, pero sin dar mayores detalles y mucho menos mayores entendimientos para Rose.

− ¿Por qué te conoce?

− Porque siempre que íbamos por una cerveza, estaba ella. ¿Quieres saber algo en especial?

− ¿Se acostaron? – era Rose y obviamente no se iba a ir por la tangente.

− Si, una vez – Rose agacho la cabeza y lo dejo solo – Rose ¿Puedes venir?

− No quiero saber detalles – Scorpius caminaba atrás de ella, pisándole los talones.

− No es para contarte detalles. Tu no estabas en ese momento – logro hacer que frenara, tomándole el brazo.

− Y lo sé, pero ahora lamentablemente estoy. Te recuerdo que no fui yo la que pidió exclusividad – Scorpius emblanqueció sus ojos.

− Rose, solo me saludo ¿Qué tiene?

− Se nota que eres idiota. La chica quiere acostarse contigo ¿o no te das cuenta? – Scorpius movió la cabeza, demostrando su cansancio con al situación.

− Pero yo no quiero acostarme con ella, no soy tan descarado – Rose se freno y lo miro por unos segundos.

− Lo lamento – pronuncio bajito – No debería hacer esto. Tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana y si quieres acostarte con otra chica, lo acepto. Ósea, no lo acepto, pero tampoco me cegare, siendo que yo pedí que esto fuera como las tortillas.

− ¿Tortillas? – pregunto confundido.

− Brad siempre decía que cuando uno tenia una relación con alguien, que se basaba solo en sexo y besos furtivos, era relaciones de tortillas, al borde de la ligereza, fáciles de romper y difíciles de sobrellevar. Nosotros somos eso. Un par de tortillas, muy delgadas, que no quieren confundir más las cosas o equivocarse en tonteras – respondió con su mirada perdido en los pies.

−Deberías echarle más sustancia a esa tortilla para que se compacte bien y se convierta en algo duro de roer – replico él.

− No, eso sería cemento – siguió en el mismo hilo de la conversación.

− Yo diría que somos adobe, hay que mezclar bien la paja con el la tierra. Echarle mucha agua y convertirlo en una pared consistente – tomo su mentón y lo levanto, para que sus ojos se encontraran.

− El adobe se viene abajo cuando hay terremotos – fue el turno de ella, para replicar.

− Le pondremos fierros entonces – le sonrió, achinando sus ojos. Esa sonrisa que desarmaba por completo a Rose, generándole ganas de agarrarlo a besos.

− Lo pensare. Ahora tendrás que darte un mojadita por la mala situación que me acabas de hacer pasar – Scorpius la miro confundido, hasta que sintió sus manos posarse sobre su estomago, empujándolo fuertemente, pero antes de caer, la agarro a ella y los dos fueron a dar al agua.

− ¡Scorpius! – Grito después de salir a la superficie – tenia que caer tu no más.

− No. Tu también tenias que darte un chapuzón, así se te baja la rabia – se miraron mutuamente, admirando las gotas de agua bajar por sus rostros y estancándose en las pestañas. Para cada uno, verse de esa manera, era maravilloso, envolvente, hermoso. Scorpius se moría por besarla. Rose no se quedaba atrás.

−Vi un lugar maravilloso mientras me vestía ¿vamos? – el chico no necesito más insistencia, salió del agua y la saco inmediatamente a ella. Se acercaron hacia su grupo de amigos-primos, que los miraban con picardía.

− Lorcan quedas a cargo del lugar – tomados de la mano, recorrieron los pasillos de mármol, hasta que Rose lo hizo doblar a la derecha, abrir una puerta, bajar por la escalera y llegar donde se encontraban varias maquinas − ¿Esto?

− Me parece que es la sala de lavado y planchado de los elfos – lo empujo levemente, para que quedara sentado en una silla y luego a horcajadas subirse ella sobre él.

− ¿Vas a abusar de mi? – pregunto pícaro.

− Ya quisieras – Rose sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas – Aunque si fuera así, no te veo muy contrariado por que lo haga.

− "Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles" ¿no? Bueno, no quiero, nuevamente, hacer enojar a mi violadora personal – paseo sus manos por la espalda desnuda.

− Quiero hacerlo, pero no tenemos condones – refunfuño Rose.

− Hechizos mágicos – Rose levanto las cejas – nunca los he usado, pero Lorcan me dijo que eran buenos. Por lo menos después de Leo, no llego ninguno más.

− ¿Sabes alguno? – pregunto desconfiada.

− El que nos enseñan en Educación Sexual. Hagrid todavía se sonroja cuando le recordamos esa magnifica clase que nos dio – Rose se lanzo a su cuello para besárselo.

− Hablar de Hagrid en este momento, no me excita – dijo Rose, para luego proseguir con el otro lado del cuello.

− ¿Quieres que te diga cosas morbosas al oído? – Rose no pudo contener una leve carcajada.

− Si así lo quieres.

− Te chuparía todas las partes de tu cuerpo que no se ven. Te haría el amor tan fuerte, que no podrás caminar en cinco días. Haré que grites tanto mi nombre que quedaras ronca y luego te daría medicina para el dolor de garganta – Rose ya no se pudo contener y se largo a reír, acompañada de él − ¡Oye! Te estoy lanzando lo mejor de mi repertorio.

− Eso no es excitante, es asqueroso – Dijo ella, apoyando su frente con la de él – Te gustaría que yo te dijera "¿Te lo chupo hasta dejarte seco?"

− No creo – respondió contrariado, arrugando el rostro – Aparte esas cosas no se conversan, se hacen. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar e ir a lo nuestro?

− Prométeme que no me dejaras embarazada, que te iras afuera – Rose estiro su mano, para sellar el pacto.

− No Rose, por favor. Prometo no dejarte embarazada, pero no me quiero ir afuera, es tan triste – acaricio sus piernas y se acercó lentamente a los tirantes del bikini inferior.

− Por está vez ganas, aunque no te lo mereces – se acercó a sus labios, para olerlos − ¿Por qué siempre hueles condenadamente bien?

− Me baño todos los días, no como otras – dijo él, ganándose un palmazo en el brazo – Era broma. Te ves exquisita toda mojada.

Beso su boca fuertemente, con harto labio y lengua, mientras posaba sus manos en las nalgas, para apretarla contra él.

− Ya estamos listos – Susurro contra él, para luego acariciar su estomago, hombros y brazos, llegando a sus manos y levantándolas sobre su cabeza.

Recorrido su cuello con las yemas de los dedos, sin despegar sus bocas, mientras él desanudaba el calzón, para estar en completo contacto con su piel. Rose avanzo por su pecho, para quedarse varada unos momentos en las tetillas y hacerles cariño.

− Eso es muy erótico – aporto con la voz enronquecida de placer. Rose se despego de sus labios y avanzo hacia su cuello – Por Merlín, no dejes que entre nadie.

− Tranquilo, puse un hechizo – guio sus manos hacia su espalda y se desanudo la parte superior del bikini, quedando sin nada. Scorpius de inmediato guio sus manos hacia esos pechos perfectos, que llamaban a ser besados con vehemencia. Rose se tiro un poco hacia atrás, dándole el espacio suficiente para que se llenara completamente de ellos.

Rose agarro los tirantes de su traje de baño y tomo las manos de Scorpius para amarrárselas.

− Entonces de verdad iba a ser abusado este día – Rose asintió. Se paro de su asiento personalizado y amarro los tirantes, con las manos de Scorpius a la silla, para luego volver adonde mismo, pero sin sentarse – Esto es tan frustrante como erótico.

− No te acostaras nunca más con Rebecca – Scorpius asintió, mientras se sentía despojado de sus pantalones de baño – Tiene las patas chuecas.

− Si, aparte grita mucho – estaba contando una infidencia, pero tenia que calmar a la leona que lo miraba desde al frente.

− ¿Ah si? Entonces hoy seré muda – acerco su mano, al miembro palpitante y caliente de Scorpius – Mi amiguito esta prendido.

− Este te brindas las sesiones que quieras – Rose lo miro unos momentos, dudando de lo que iba a hacer a continuación – No es necesario, de verdad.

− Yo lo quiero hacer – el rubio la miro compungido.

− ¿Tienes practica? – pregunto serio.

− Eso no es necesario saberlo – acerco su boca lentamente hacia el lugar más sensible del chico. Soplo despacio, causando escalofríos.

− Rose, no sigas – la pelirroja no lo escucho y prosiguió con su tarea.

Al sentir la boca caliente y húmeda, el mundo de Scorpius se descontrolo. Quiso sacarse los amarres, pero no pudo, eso que forcejeo bastante. Rose al sentirlo tan inquieto, soltó su miembro y lo miro, encontrase con el chico desesperado y rojo de excitación.

− ¿Te gusta? – la voz erótica, no hizo más que acrecentar el estado de inquietud.

− Obvio… me gusta, pero… ah… no puedo más. Para – Rose sonreí, mientras nuevamente lo tomaba con su boca – Te lo… te lo ruego.

El rubio casi gritaba. Su voz entrecortada, provocaba que Rose no quisiese parar con esa sesión de sexo tan desinhibida.

Beso la punta y armando una o con la boca, abarco lo que más pudo, saboreando con su lengua todo el contorno y dando leves lametazos a la hendidura que se encontraba al medio. Scorpius, solo cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar en McGonagall bailando en zunga, pero era complejo. Ver ese pelo rojo fuego, sobre sus piernas, y estomago, teniendo a la chica desnuda frente a él, haciendo eso con su boca, era para volverse enfermo de los nervios.

− Rose, prometo no acostarme con nadie, pero para – la pelirroja se puso de pie, mostrando su bella figura y ganándose una mirada de alivio por parte de Scorpius, para luego ser sometida a un escrutinio – Hola guapa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

− No cambies el tema. Entendiste entre líneas. Tú te acuestas con alguien y eres hombre muerto – respondió la chica.

Y a lo mejor se contradecía, porque ella misma le había dicho hace algunas horas atrás, que lo suyo se basaba solo en el placer, pero verlo compartir con esa Rebecca –cof cof puta cof cof – la había puesto de los nervios. Cuanto tiempo le había costado tenerlo así, dominado, solo para ella, así que seria muy idiota dejarlo pasar, aunque sabia que al final de toda esa travesía incursionista que tenia con el chico, iba a terminar con su corazón destrozado y vaya que se estaba resquebrajando minuto a minuto, pero lo trataba de omitir o al menos pensar _poco _en ello.

Por ahora, lo gozaría y seria solo de ella. Eran unos meses prestados, como de garantía, para poder quedarse con todo lo que pudiera de él y después, avanzar con su vida, junto con Adams o con el hombre que fuera, para que Scorpius solo quedara como un bello recuerdo, como el hombre que más quiso y más iba a querer en el mundo.

− Comprendido – sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

Rose comenzó a caminar lentamente, moviendo sus caderas de forma sinuosa, para luego, sentarse a horcajadas de él, darle un beso de infarto y ayudarse a adentrarlo en su cuerpo.

− Esto es la gloria – dijo Scorpius, cuando se sintió completamente adentro de Rose – detente un momento. Mírame.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin entender.

− Si tu dejas que otro te toque y te haga esto de la misma manera, no te haré nada a ti, pero que quede claro que las cosas no serán suaves con él. Desde hoy y hasta el día que decidas, eres para mí y no pienso compartirte con nadie. Así que tú también entras dentro de este trato. No hombres, no mujeres o sino, todo se ira a la mierda.

− Si mi capitán – Rose lo beso y comenzó a moverse sobre él, esperando de corazón que cumpliera con su trato.

Porque era obvio, habría muerte si no lo cumplía, aunque claro, no era él el que iba a morir. Sino ella y todas sus fantasías…


	7. Comienzos

_Chicass ! como están? Uuu mil disculpas la demora, mil cosas, pero con las ideas cada vez más claras sobre el fic. Capitulo variado. Yo los llamo de transición porque sirven para cambiar las ideas, pero siempre avanzando (ya estoy yo con mi afán de spoileo) Gracias por los mensajes chicas, mientras el capitulo se sube, les mando las respuestas. Me da gusto leerlas, se pasan. Eso sería, no tengo ganas de darle la lata, solo lean, disfruten y si pueden dejen un reviews para saber su opinión. Un abrazo gigante a cada una, cuídense montones. Chaup..._

_Disclaimer: Nada ser mio, todo de Jotaka, aparte de lo irreconocible que eso si es mio, yo hablar mal xD_

* * *

**Comienzos (o términos?)**

− Este es el itinerario de todas las cosas que nos faltan por hacer para el matrimonio – Lily saco una hoja, llena de garabatos por todos lados, pero donde destacaban varios con un lápiz de color fuerte.

− ¿Prueba de ropa? ¿Acaso no iremos con los vestidos que cada una elegiremos? – pregunto Roxanne, con el ceño fruncido.

− Lo que es Rose y tú, no. Tienen que probarse los vestidos que mande a hacer con el de novias. Es lindo, pero igual pueden ponerle lo que deseen, yo solo me preocupe de que fueran de color lila.

− ¿Lila? Nos veremos horribles Lilú – reclamo Rose.

−Oh si, concuerdo completamente con Rosie. Yo soy morena y el lila no me viene – Dominique se acercó con unas latas de refresco, pero Lily movió la cabeza negando.

− Yo no quiero. De ahora en adelante mi dieta solo se basa en refrescos light o agua cocida – Nique la miro, se levanto de hombros y se quedo con el refresco que sobraba, Rose con un gesto le hizo entender que quería la mitad de esa bebida, la rubia solo le respondió con su dedo de al medio en alto.

− Chicas, ya estoy histérica. No me sirve que vengan ustedes y me pongan más nerviosa. Necesito su apoyo – Leo comenzó a rezongar, ganándose la mirada furibunda de su madre − ¿Quién me manda a aceptar casarme? Apuesto que Lorcan está con los chicos tomándose una cerveza, riéndose de la vida y gozando mientras la maldita costurera lo toquetea por todos lados para tomarle las medidas.

− ¿Está probándose el traje? – Lily asintió mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos – Relájate prima, todo estará bien, por algo estamos acá ayudándote – trato de reconfortarla Roxanne, pero fue en vano.

− Lucy debería estar acá, le advertí desde un principio que si llegaba tarde me iba a enojar mucho. Es la encargada de la locación de la fiesta y la comida.

− Es algo importante, pero sabes como es. Al final tendrá todo listo y maravilloso, siendo que no movió ni un dedo. Tiene el don de salir de apuros airosa y extraordinariamente – le recordó Rose.

− Pero yo no quiero que mi boda se transforme en un apuro y lo saben. Ok, tomare aire mientras le doy pecho a este bandido y espero que te quedes dormido – El niño solo le sonrió, para luego esconder su cara en el cuello de su madre – Te amo más que a mi vida Leo, pero en este momento mamá es otra persona y esa persona no te quiere mucho.

− ¡Lily! – le grito Roxanne.

− ¿Qué? Soy sincera – camino hacia el sillón para levantarse la polera y darle pecho a su bebe – No me miren con esa cara, algún día estarán igual que yo, rogando por no tener hijos. Aunque si me dieran a elegir, igual me quedaría con Leo, pero hoy estoy de los nervios. Mejor me callo – las tres primas asintieron.

− Dominique ¿Viste el nigth club para ir con los vedetos? – la rubia asintió.

− Si y te recuerdo que tu no has hecho nada, ¿Dónde andas metida? – Rose hizo un gesto con la mano.

− Por ahí.

− Ese "por ahí" se me hace tan Scorpius – Rose se puso tan roja, como su cabello –Ven que no estaba tan alejada, si ese día en casa de Zabinni se perdieron durante largo tiempo y a la orilla de la piscina estuvieron a punto de besarse. ¿Por qué no asumes que están juntos?

− Es que no estamos juntos, tenemos algo, pero no pasa de ser… − el sonido de algo cayendo resonó en la sala.

− Están juntos Rose, asúmelo de una vez por todas – replico Lily, sin dejarla terminar y recogiendo el lápiz que estaba en el suelo – Es más, el primo de Lorcan te busco por más de dos horas, para poder hacerte algunas preguntas y tu estabas desaparecida en acción.

− Ok, ok, ok, lo asumo – levanto sus manos, mostrando sus palmas en un gesto de culpabilidad – Estuvimos en el cuarto de lavado, viendo el funcionamiento de las maquinas – lanzo una sonrisa tan picarona, que ninguna de las chicas pudo contener la risa.

− Si claro, funcionamiento de las maquinas – dijo Dominique, mostrando su mejor mirada cómplice – Ustedes dos se ven guapos juntos. No sé, desde que estamos en Hogwarts, esperaba el día en que llegaran e hicieran pública su relación, porque me imagino que en el Castillo tuvo que pasar algo ¿no? – Rose empalideció.

− Nique, hay una historia que Lucy, tú, ni los chicos saben – tomo aire – Yo me acosté una vez con Scorpius en Hogwarts, pero él se comportó de una manera tan fría conmigo, que toda esperanza por mantener algo, se fue al tacho de la basura – la rubia guardo silencio.

− Entonces ¿Por qué te acuestas con él? ¿Acaso tienes complejo de inferioridad o falta de dignidad para poder aguantar esto? – pregunto enojada la guapa rubia.

− No es eso, más bien es como mi método de sanar completamente mi herida, teniéndolo cerca, para luego dejarlo y seguir con mi vida – Roxanne movió la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

− Esa no es la forma Rose. Sabes que terminaras más lastimada de lo que estuviste en el pasado y ahora sí que estarás mal.

− No, porque ahora es distinto. Ahora es él el que siente dependencia de mi – Tomo un sorbo de su refresco y comenzó a mirar sus manos – Yo llevo el control de la relación y aunque puede que al final salga lastimada, será bajo mi "mandato" ¿entienden? No estoy permitiendo que él me maneje. Cuando yo quiero, nos juntamos, cuando no, lo dejo solo y no contesto el celular. No me quedo en su departamento, no dejo que me invite a cenar, no salgo con él. Es solo sexo y ya. No existe esa ilusión patosa que uno tiene a los diecisiete años, donde espera que el chico en cuestión te presente a la familia, porque realmente yo no quiero llegar donde Draco Malfoy y decirle "Hola _tío _me estoy _tirando_ a su hijo" – Lily contuvo una carcajada.

− Me imagine la cara del Señor Malfoy escuchando eso – dijo Lily, mirando a su bebe tomar leche de su pecho.

− Estas jugando con fuego bonita y saldrás muy quemada – advirtió Roxanne, pero Rose no escuchaba o se hacia la sorda frente a eso.

− Rose, cuando fue el segundo cumpleaños al cual tu no llegaste, Scorpius fue a casa de tus padres, como lo llevaba haciendo cada mes, para esperar el milagro de que te aparecieras. Ese día, recuerdo perfectamente a Lorcan arrinconando a Albus, diciéndole que hiciera de intermediario para que tuvieras una junta con Scorpius – Dominique se levantó del suelo y camino hacia el sillón donde se encontraba su prima para tomarle las manos – Tu bombón asesino, alias rubio perdición escucho la conversación que sostenían los cuñados y se acercó a ellos. No sé muy bien que les dijo, pero escuche algo así como que tu habías re hecho tu vida, que él no quería saber más de todo esto y que el día que tu decidieras volver, él iba a estar dispuesto a conversar todo lo que tenían que conversar. Lorcan no se veía feliz. Sabes de sobra que el chico adora a Scorpius. Después me entere que se habían ido a Ibiza, pero eso es otra historia – Lily asentía más allá, pero de repente se quedó quieta mirando hacia el horizonte.

− No puede ser, me mintió – la voz casi sin aire de Lily las saco de su conversación.

La menuda pelirroja se paró, quitándole el pecho de la boca a su hijo, para pasárselo a Roxanne y comenzar a caminar rápidamente a su pieza.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Roxanne en susurro. Rose y Dominique se levantaron de hombros, sin entender nada tampoco.

− ¡Lorcan es un maldito! – escucharon algo quebrarse − ¡TE odio maldito infeliz!

Rose se paró rápidamente y camino hacia la habitación de su prima, para encontrársela apoyada en el mueble con el pelo tapando su cara.

− Lily, ¿qué pasa? – la chica levanto su rostro y la miro con sus ojos desorbitados. A Rose le pareció ver una mujer exorcizada.

− Pásame tu celular Rose – la pelirroja no dudo ni un minuto y lo saco de sus vaqueros − ¿Tienes el número de Lorcan?

Asintió por inercia.

− Si, busca en la L – vio a Lily avanzar rápido por su celular, moviendo un pie y apretando la orilla del mueble, poniendo sus nudillos más blancos de los que ya comúnmente eran.

− Alo, no, no soy Rose – Lily comenzó a caminar por la habitación – No me hables con melosidades, esas mierdas ya no existen. Lorcan, no hay boda, se cancela todo, no pienso casarme contigo, un hombre que me miente – guardo silencio, al parecer, para escuchar la respuesta desde el otro lado del teléfono – Ah, ¿no sabes porque te estoy diciendo esto? Simple, recuerdas el día que dijiste que ibas a acompañar a Scorpius a Estados Unidos, para ir a ver a Rose. Eso fue una vil mentira, porque Scorpius nunca fue para allá o por lo menos no fue para allá contigo. Al mes después apareció la idiota de Britanny y me dijo que te había visto en Ibiza, bailando en una disco, obviamente con Scorpius y un montón de chicas. Eres un maldito mentiroso… No cállate tú, no quiero escucharte. Casi le pegue a esa mujer por tu culpa, siempre defendiéndote y eres un vil rastrero. Quédate con tu anillo, tu casa, tu vida. Yo me largo de acá – y corto.

− Lily – comenzó Rose, despacio.

− No prima, basta de esto, siempre me cegué frente a lo que me decían de Lorcan. Mientras él estaba en la Universidad y yo estudiando en Hogwarts, siempre llegaban rumores de sus salidas nocturnas con tu compañero de cama, pero yo pensaba que era tonterías – se sentó sobre la cama matrimonial y escondió su rostro entre las manos – Lo único que busco fue embarazarme para que yo no pudiera estar con nadie más y así tenerme amarrada para toda la vida.

− Lilú, a lo mejor estás confundiendo las cosas – dijo una recién llegada Roxanne, con cara de preocupación. A su lado estaba Dominique, con Leo en brazos.

− No. Luego de ese día me fue a visitar a casa diciéndome que iba a acompañar a Scorpius para que te fuera a ver. Yo también quería ir, pero tenía más de seis meses de embarazo, aparte los aviones ponen pegas cuando uno está en esa etapa de gestación, así que lo apoye no más. Le dije que se cuidara, que te cuidara a ti y que ojala todo resultara bien – hizo una pausa para tomar aire y contener las lágrimas – No apareció durante diez días, mis papas me preguntaban qué pasaba, porque no venía. Yo les decía que era porque estaba en una misión de amor y me sentía orgullosa de él. Cuando había pasado como un mes de esa salida y estábamos muy bien, me encontré con Britanny, esa chica de Hufflepuff que tuvo una efímera relación con James. Me dijo que había estado en una disco de la ciudad española y que se encontró con el parcito rubio en todo su apogeo, disfrutando de la generosidad de todas las chicas – sonrió tristemente – No quiero verlo, pero debemos aclarar esto.

− Tranquila Lilú, nos tienes aquí apoyándote por cualquier cosa – Roxanne se acercó rápido para abrazarla y dejar a su pequeño bebe en los brazos. Lily no pudo aguantar más y se largó a llorar.

− Casi cinco años juntos, desde quinto… − La menor de las Potter siguió hablando, pero Rose tuvo que dejarla sola porque su celular comenzó a vibrar en las manos.

− Alo – una respiración errática.

− ¿Lily? Escúchame por favor. Reconozco que fuimos a Ibiza, pero no estuve con nadie, Scorpius se encontró algunas chicas, pero yo no… − lo interrumpió.

− Lorcan, Lorcan, soy Rose. No quiero meterme, ni mucho menos gastes tus explicaciones conmigo, pero no los llames ahora. Está complicada y no quiere oírte – le hablo de forma comprensiva – Déjala que se tranquilice y ahí conversan.

− Rose necesito hacer que me escuche. Ni siquiera puedo aparecerme en la casa, porque estoy tan desconcentrado que puedo sufrir una bipartición – comenzaba a desesperarse – Te lo ruego bonita, dame con ella.

− Lorcan, hoy me la llevare a casa porque puede cometer una idiotez con la rabia y pena que está sintiendo, pero te prometo que mañana te la traigo y pueden aclarar todo.

− Rose, por favor… No Scorpius, necesito hablar con ella – la voz ronca, pero preocupada de Scorpius se escuchó a lo lejos, pidiéndole calma a su amigo − ¿Cómo me pides que me calme? Tú dejaste que la mujer que amabas se fuera como si nada, yo no haré lo mismo.

Rose por inercia colgó y se puso una mano en el pecho, tratando de tranquilizar el corazón porque sentía que se le iba a salir.

− Rosie ¿puedo irme contigo? – la pelirroja se giró y vio a su prima devastada frente a ella.

− Si, tranquila. Hoy te quedas conmigo – y la abrazo.

Sabía lo que sentía Lily, a lo mejor lo suyo no era comparable con el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo la pequeña pelirroja, pero conocía el dolor producido por la decepción.

A lo mejor por eso sus tres mosqueteros la había protegido tanto, porque ver a Lily en ese estado, debía ser un fiel reflejo de lo que había sido ella hace un año y medio atrás.

Rose se sintió confundida, Rose se sintió abrumada, Rose quería llorar, Rose ahora por fin comprendía a Scorpius… Rose sabía que él la amaba. Y Rose en ese momento lo odiaba, ¿Por qué Lorcan tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué esa historia no se quedó enterrada con todas las otras que tenían?

Solo le quedaba sonreír y aceptar todo. Ya tendría el espacio para conversar con Scorpius, aunque al final todo seguirá igual.

O.O

− ¿Qué horas son? – el rubio levanto su mano izquierda para mirarse la muñeca.

− Van a ser la una de la madrugada – Lorcan volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus rodillas y sin soltar la botella comenzó a gimotear – Amigo llevas más de ocho horas botado en esa alfombra sin parar de llorar. Tienes que darte ánimo.

− ¿Qué animo Scorpius? El puto matrimonio me da lo mismo, pero perderla a ella, a mi hijo… − su voz comenzó a temblar nuevamente y se enzarzó en todos esos lamentos que llevaba vociferando a diestra y siniestra desde que había entrado en estado de angustia.

− Hermano tienen que hablar. No todo está perdido, aparte tienes de testigo a Scorpius de que tu no hiciste nada – Lorcan miro a Lyssander y bufo.

− ¿Tú crees que le creerán a este? – miro desdeñoso a Scorpius, cosa que en otro momento hubiese sido pase para darle una patada, pero que ahora se lo aguantaba − Maldita sea, sabes de sobra que Scorpius es de lo más mujeriego. "dime con quién andas y te diré quien eres", Lily me refregara ese dicho en la cara – dio un largo sorbo al Vodka de hada que tenía en la mano – Siempre supe que tenía que decirle, que había sido un error – miro a Scorpius con enojo − Todo sea porque tu estuvieras bien. En este momento te odio.

− Saldrás de está, te lo prometo Lorcan – se paró de donde estaba para ir a tomarlo de un brazo, haciéndole un gesto a Lyssander para que hiciera lo mismo – pero ahora, dejaras de llorar y pudrirte en tu mierda, te darás un ducha y te iras a acostar a mi cama. Mañana será un nuevo día y veremos que hacemos ¿dale?

− No quiero – comenzó a rezongar y cargándose fuertemente en los brazos de su hermano y amigo para que no pudieran pararlo – Solo quiero estar con Lily, dormir abrazados, besar la frente de mi hijo mientras lo veo dormir, hacerle el amor a mi mujer ¡por la mierda! Ahora te entiendo Scorpius, ahora entiendo lo que tu debiste sufrir por Rose, pero te lo mereces por idiota y por mujeriego, pero por idiota más que cualquier cosa.

− Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo Scorpius poniendo los ojos blancos – Mañana haremos una votación, luego un tabulo y veremos quién es más idiota de los dos. Tú por mentirle a tu chica con seis meses de embarazo y mandarte a cambiar a Ibiza o yo por decirle que era un incidente aislado en mi vida.

Lyssander soltó el brazo de su hermano y miro estupefacto a Scorpius. El "amigo con ventaja de Rose" no se había enterado de que Lyssander lo miraba desconcertado, hasta que sintió un tirón en el hombro por estar levantando solo a ese peso muerto llamado Lorcan.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Lyssander abrió los ojos.

− ¿Qué le dijiste a Rose? – Scorpius por acto reflejo soltó el brazo de Lorcan y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, haciéndose ver de forma denigrante.

− Lyssander cometí un error. No es necesario hablar de eso ahora, pero estoy tratando de resarcirlo – explico Scorpius, volviendo a la tarea de levantar a Lorcan.

− ¿Resarcir qué? Era obvio que te habías acostado con ella, todos lo sabíamos por la cara de felicidad de Rose, pero quedamos muy desconcertados cuando se fue. Yo creí que iban a confirmar su relación o por lo menos ibas a tener la decencia de cortejarla – Lyssander se acercó al chico – ¿Te acostaste con ella y la trataste como un incidente?

− Si – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir. Un puñetazo le había dado de lleno en su mejilla izquierda − ¡Ahh Lyssander! ¡Cometí un error, pero no es para que me golpees ahora! – le grito.

− Mereces una pateadura en el suelo por idiota – siseo el gemelo – Rose es un ángel y tu vienes y la tomas como si nada, para luego decirle una estupidez así.

− Han pasado tres años en los que he vivido torturándome por esto, no necesito llenarme de más mierda – Lyssander levanto una ceja.

− Rose paso tres años igual que tú y me imagino que mucho peor, porque a ella le dañaron el amor propio – contraataco el rubio.

− Eso que no sabes toda la sarta de tonteras que dijo Scorpius, si lo supieras ya lo tendrías colgado de los pies mirando hacia el suelo de este edificio – hablo un borracho Lorcan, sin dejar de observar su bella botella de brebaje milagroso.

− ¿Acaso dijiste algo más? – Scorpius le iba a responder, pero su celular comenzó a sonar – Está conversación no acaba aquí Malfoy. Apenas termines de hablar con tu chica de turno, aclararemos varios puntos.

− Como digas Lyssander – susurro el ex Slytherin, sin ser escuchado. Miro la pantalla de su teléfono y el nombre Rose le pego duro en el pecho – Alo.

− ¿Scorpius? – un bullicio general se escucha tras ella, pero su voz delicada destaco entremedio − ¿Scorpius?

− Si, ¿Qué pasa? – Rose carraspeo – Rose dime.

− Tengo un problema gravísimo – los latidos del chico aumentaron de manera considerable y un hoyo comenzaba a hacerse espacio en su pecho.

− ¿Dónde estás? – Rose hablo despacio – Rose no te escucho, por favor repítelo.

− Estamos en el Excalibur, ese pub que queda cerca de la casa de James – Scorpius sabía de cual hablaba, no necesitaba coordenadas para llegar… esperen ¿estamos?

− ¿Con quién estás? – pregunto asustado.

− Solo vente rápido, te espero – y colgó.

− Lyssander cuida a Lorcan, yo llego en una hora más – el rubio lo miro contrariado, pero al ver el semblante de preocupación de su amigo, no dijo ni una palabra – Adiós.

−Adiós, éxito. Ah y que no se te olvide, a la vuelta hablamos.

− Estaré esperando eso – y salió presuroso.

O.O

− Desde un principio les dije que está no era una buena idea, pero no me escuchan – reclamaba Lucy moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

− Lorcan te odio – lloriqueaba una Lily tirada literalmente sobre la barra del pub – Te di todo, mi virginidad, mi amor, mi entrega, mi cariño, mi pasión, ¡Te di hasta un hijo, maldito perro!

− Les dije – Dominique miro asesinamente a Lucy, pero no dijo nada.

− Basta de rezongar, tomémosla y llevémosla a algún lado –dijo Roxanne, visiblemente incomoda, fijándose en todas las miradas de burlas que estaban recibiendo en ese momento.

− Llame a Scorpius, viene hacia acá a buscarnos – la miradas risueñas de sus primas, no pasaron desapercibidas, pero evito emitir comentarios.

− Bueno, bueno. Si ya viene el rubio tentación, por lo menos tomémonos la última ronda de golpeados ¿no? – dijo Dominique, levantándose de hombros – Vinimos a disfrutar, aunque no quiero celebrar teniendo a mi prima echa un mar de lágrimas, creo que ella hubiese sido la primera en levantar la copa si no estuviera en ese estado tan deprimente.

− ¡Te estoy escuchando Dominique! – Grito Lily – Yo también quiero tequila de duende.

− No, tu no tomas más – le respondió Lucy – Barman, una ronda de tequilas dobles por favor.

− A su orden – dijo solicito el chico, revolviendo en el aire la botella. Rápidamente frente a todas llego un pequeño vaso, con una cantidad considerable de alcohol.

− ¿Por el puto amor? – pregunto Roxanne. Todas asintieron, mientras Lily seguía lloriqueando. Golpearon el tequila y se lo zamparon hacia adentro.

− Bonita ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – una voz con evidente estado etílico, se escuchó por entre Rose y Dominique.

− ¿A quién le preguntas, a mi o a ella? – contra preguntó una confundida Dominique.

− A las dos – su sonrisa bobalicona, ratificaba su estado de embriaguez.

− No creo que sea lo correcto. El chico de ella se pone muy celoso – la voz ronca y tranquila del rubio que venía atrás, fue como un bálsamo para su corazón y por fin pudo soltar el aire que estuvo reteniendo todo el día luego de tantas cosas vividas – Zabinni, ven rápido. Le están _echando los perros_ a tu chica.

Por un segundo, creyó que la defendida con novio celoso era ella, pero recordó el tipo de relación que estaban llevando. Obviamente, él no iba a ser un tipo posesivo con alguien a quien no quería realmente. Volvió a retener el aire.

− No te pases de listo – dijo el moreno – tengo unos poderes oscuros en mi varita, que te dejaran tonto.

− _Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra_ – algo así dijo el tipo, largándose rápidamente del lugar.

− ¡Chris! – la rubia corrió desde donde estaba con Lily, para luego subir sus piernas a las caderas de Zabinni y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana – Te he echado tanto de menos.

− Yo igual princesa – Roxanne, Lucy, Rose y Scorpius, los miraban entre sorprendidos y asqueados por tal demostración de amor.

− Bueeeeeeno, al parecer tendremos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas para separar a esas ventosas y lograr irnos a casa – decía Lucy, mirando con su ceño fruncido.

− En eso te apoyo ¿Scorpius, caemos todos en tu auto? – pregunto Roxanne, pero el rubio miro a Rose y sonrió.

− ¿Por qué no me recibes de esa misma manera? – La cara de la pelirroja se volvió de un color escarlata adorable – Era broma.

Scorpius camino hasta la barra, para separar a Lily de una botella vacía y tomarla en brazos para llevársela de ahí.

− Yo me llevo a Dominique – dijo Zabinni, con la chica muy enroscada con sus brazos a la cintura, sin soltarlo. El moreno apenas podía respirar, pero no le importaba mucho.

− Llévate a Lucy también, así después llamas a Nott y él se la lleva para su casa – la aludida se levantó de hombros y se acercó a los otros dos que ya la esperaban.

− Eso sí, no quiero besos ni acercamientos frente a mí. Menos que paralicen el transito con alguno de sus escándalos. Y eso va más para ti Nique, te conozco – advirtió Lucy.

− Si Lu, como digas – hizo un gesto militar, para luego acercarse a todos – Chao chicas, denme sus fuerzas, porque esta noche terminara muy movida.

− Por Merlín – exclamo Roxanne, poniendo los ojos blancos y mirando al cielo – Cuídate, en todos los sentidos.

Todos se acercaron a despedirse del trió que ya se iba, pero a la rubia le faltaba algo por hacer.

− Scorpius, ven – el chico se acercó con cara interrogante – Tengo ganas de partirte la mandarina en gajos*, pero ella te quiere, contra todo pronóstico todavía te guarda mucho amor. Protégela, no la vuelvas a lastimar, o sino ahora sí que escapara y será muy difícil que vuelva. Haz las cosas bien, usa tu perfeccionismo para lograr que ella se quede con nosotros – le guiño un ojo – Éxito.

− Adiós, que estén bien – Zabinni palmeo el hombro de su amigo que seguía estático, mirando hacia el suelo – Ojala también tengas una noche movidita – pero él no contesto nada, dejando a Rose más interrogante.

− Vamos – Roxanne comenzó a caminar, seguida por los otros dos que seguían perdidos en sus cavilaciones.

Subieron con un poco de problema a Lily que seguía reclamando por culpa de Lorcan. Roxanne trataba de calmarla, pero era casi en vano. De un momento a otro, la pequeña Potter se deshizo en lágrimas.

− Lily, la historia no es como te la imaginas. Lorcan me acompaño a Ibiza porque yo estaba mal y necesitaba distraerme con algo que no fuera mi propio ambiente. Nosotros íbamos a viajar a Estados Unidos, pero yo le pedí que cambiáramos los pasajes y ahí fue cuando decidimos Ibiza. Él estaba asustado, no quería, muchas veces me reclamo por obligarlo, aunque yo sabía que si le decía que iba a ir solo, igual me acompañaría porque es mi amigo. Nunca se metió con nadie, es más, los días que estuvimos allá, llegábamos a los bares y él se quedaba sentado en la barra o en algún sillón tomando y pensando en ti. Miraba el celular todo el rato y la mejor parte era cuando tú lo llamabas y aunque odiaba mentirte, lo hacía porque sabía que todo se iría a la mierda si tú te enterabas, aparte estabas ya con un embarazo bastante avanzado – Scorpius, se metió al asiento de atrás con Lily, para acariciarle el cabello – Desde que está contigo, nunca ha habido cabida para nadie más, siempre te ha amado, por favor, no lo hagas sufrir más, el pobre está devastado en mi casa, llorando a mares y tomando alcohol como tú – la chica se acurruco en su pecho, mientras Roxanne y Rose se tensaban – Mañana conversaran ¿prométemelo?

− Scorpius, es tan complicado todo – la chica sollozaba – Me gustaría no haberme enterado nunca, pero te creo, sé cómo es Lorcan y aparte tú nunca mentirías. No se te da bien.

− Tranquila Lily, saldrán adelante – Lily lo soltó para dejarlo salir e ir a manejar. Roxanne se subió rápidamente para hacerle compañía a la menor de los Potter.

Rose sentó al lado de Scorpius.

− ¿Te acostaste con muchas chicas? – Scorpius la miro confundido, era la primera vez que le hablaba desde que había llegado a buscarla.

− No tengo un numero – Rose bufo − ¿De verdad eso importa?

− No lo sé. No es como si estuviéramos juntos la verdad – dijo Rose levantándose de hombros. Scorpius miro por el espejo retrovisor, para ver si las chicas de atrás habían escuchado y al parecer sí, pero no dijeron nada.

− Rose, lo que paso, ya paso. Sigamos adelante – la chica carraspeo. Guardaron silencio unos minutos.

− Yo no sé si quiera seguir acostándome con alguien que ha llevado tantas chicas a su cama – el aire se tensó de manera evidente, al igual que el cuerpo de Scorpius – No es por juzgarte, pero la verdad no me siento cómoda con esto.

− Rose, contigo las cosas son distintas – dijo suavemente. Rose solo soltó una risa amarga.

− Scorpius, sigue siendo sexo, como todo el que tenemos normalmente – un dolor en el pecho del rubio se estaba anclando – Yo… yo tengo que pensar.

− Rose, Ibiza fue una salida. Si, hubieron chicas, muchas chicas, pero era porque… porque buscaba algo – hablaba desesperado. Rose lo miro con sus ojos grandes – ¿crees que es el momento para conversar sobre esto?

− ¡Da lo mismo el momento, por Merlín! – Grito exaltada – Déjame en el departamento de Albus.

− No – respondió cortante.

− No es un favor, te lo estoy exigiendo – replico enojada.

− Pero no lo voy a hacer, el que maneja soy yo – sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en el departamento de Scorpius – Voy a subir a Lily y espero que por tu bien, vengas detrás mío – la amenazo.

− ¿Acaso me harás algo? – Scorpius no dijo nada, simplemente se bajó, abrió la puerta de atrás y tomando a Lily entre sus brazos se adentró en el edificio.

− ¿Te iras? – Y en ese instante Rose recordó que no estaban solos dentro del auto. Roxanne la miraba interrogante − ¿Iras donde Albus?

− No lo sé. Cuida a Lily – se giró, pero una mano la detuvo.

− Rose, hace tres años te fuiste sin decir nada más que adiós. Sin explicaciones, sin razones y sin lamentos. No lo hagas ahora. No vuelvas a escapar – la pelirroja trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta – Prométemelo.

− Yo no hago promesas, pero me quedaré algunas semanas más Roxanne. Eso si recuerda que mi vida la hice en otro lado – se abrazaron – Voy a caminar.

− Cuídate, son las una y media de la mañana – Rose solo asintió, mientras se encaminaba al vacío de las calles, pensando que sería de su vida. _Ay maldito Scorpius, ¿Por qué tienes ese don de hacerme sufrir?_

O.O

− ¿Roxanne? – La voz de Lyssander, lo hizo girarse y encontrarse con la morena en la entrada de su departamento − ¿Tú también andabas de juerga?

Lily estaba acostada en un sillón, dormitando, pero a la vez hablando.

− Claro, no iba a dejar a mis primas solas – le respondió la morena.

− ¿Rose, dónde está? – Roxanne se levantó de hombros.

− Dijo que iba a mirar unos escaparates – Scorpius bufo – Se fue hacia el parque que está más allá. Apúrate.

El rubio salió corriendo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró.

− Lyss, los condones están en el cajón del velador de mi pieza – los dos chicos se pusieron rojos, pero no se quedó a esperar respuesta, siguió corriendo para llegar abajo luego.

Cuando se encontró en la acera, apresuro más el paso. No quería perderla de nuevo, no podía. De solo pensarlo se le paralizaba el corazón y la respiración se le volvía errática.

Al cruzar hacia el parque, en una banca divisa el pelo ruloso y rojo, que en ese momento se encontraba tomado de forma desprolija, pero sin dejar de verse tentador.

− Te dije que no te fueras – la chica lo miro hacia arriba, pero sus ojos no mostraban emoción.

− Tú no me mandas – susurro lentamente.

− ¿Me puedo sentar? – pregunto dudoso.

− No he monopolizado todavía el sector de las bancas de parque, así que puedes hacerlo, si así lo deseas – seguía hablando bajo. Scorpius tomo como una victoria que le dejara estar cerca.

Guardaron silencio, pensando, escuchando el sonido de las hojas moverse. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, el viento estaba helado. Scorpius se sacó su polerón y se lo entregó a la chica. Rose obviamente no dudo en ponérselo. Tenía frió y no se iba a hacer la valiente ahora.

− ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto el ex Slytherin.

− Que te odio – respondió la chica – pero no es ese odio con el cual no puedes vivir. Si no ese que te provoca ganas de patearte en el suelo, pero a la vez besar a la persona.

− Me gustaría que te desquitaras con la segunda opción, pero me parece que no estoy en posición de elegir – replico el chico sonriendo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Rose – Ro, la vida no es blanco y negro. No porque las cosas salgan mal tienes que salir escapando.

− Lo dice el hombre que luego de acostarse conmigo me trato como si fuera el peor error de su vida – Rose sonrió amargamente y Scorpius sentía solo ganas de retorcerse en la banca por la culpa.

− Y de eso me voy a arrepentir toda la vida – le tomo la barbilla, para que lo mirara. Rehuyó un momento de sus ojos, pero cuando gris y azul se juntó, todo volvió a ser lo mismo – Tres años Rose, tres malditos años que fueron lo peor de mi vida, no quiero vivirlo nunca más y menos ahora que te tengo. Eres para mí.

− Recuerda que yo tengo mi vida hecha en otro lado, con otra gente… − fue interrumpida.

− Y con otro hombre – agacho la mirada – Lo sé y en cierta manera sé que soy el mayor propulsor de eso, inconscientemente claro. Si yo hubiese estado más claro con todo, ahora estaríamos juntos, sin necesidad de haberte esperado tanto tiempo. A lo mejor estaríamos casados.

Rose se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

− Eres imbécil ¿Verdad? – Lo miro acusadoramente – Si hubiese sido distinto, dudo mucho que las cosas variaran. Tú seguías siendo alguien que tenía que madurar, que tenía que buscar de alguna manera algo y yo no era la indicada para estar a tu lado en ese momento.

− Claro que era tus Rose. Siempre has sido tu – Se paró al frente de ella – Todos lo veían, hasta tú lo sabias.

− ¡Pero tú no! – le grito – Tu no.

Se miraron callados durante algunos segundos. Esos eternos que piensas que te van a quitar el alma.

− Quédate conmigo – susurro apenas Scorpius – recompensare todo. Cada uno de los días malos, tanto para ti como para mí.

− Quiero la ley de la ligereza. Al son de las tortillas – respondió rápido – No me interesa algo profunda, porque de igual forma me iré.

− ¿Ni siquiera contemplas la opción de quedarte? – pregunto herido.

− No Scorpius – miro hacia al suelo. Una hoja que estaba toda rota, llena de cortes, como ella que tenía el corazón de la misma manera.

− ¿Entonces terminamos? – Rose lo volvió a mirar, con su cara desencajada.

− Me prometiste algo. Me dijiste que ibas a demostrarme que podías ser mejor que cualquiera – sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y rabia hacia el rubio – Con esto no lo estás haciendo.

− ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede aquí? Mirándote tener todo decidido, donde entre todas esas cosas no estoy incluido yo. Donde no piensas siquiera en tenerme dentro de tu vida – se volvió a sentar en la banca.

− Espero que cumplas con tus palabras – Scorpius soltó el aire.

− No puedo tenerte con ligereza Rose y aunque lo intente no puedo. Yo no necesito más tiempo para saber lo que siento y por ti, no es una simple calentura. Tú eres mucho más.

− ¡Era sin sentimientos! – le volvió a gritar, Scorpius desesperado se paró.

− Pero yo si los albergo, no soy un cubo de hielo como tú – Rose comenzó a temblar, los sollozos estaban a punto de salir – Necesite solo una semana para darme cuenta que te quiero completa, no solo una parte,

− ¿Qué maldita sea quieres? – Pregunto enojada – Yo soy la mujer en la relación, yo soy la que tiene que ser inconstante, no tú.

− ¿Qué que quiero? Simple, te quiero a ti. Con tus virtudes y defectos, con tus idas y venidas. Te quiero entera – Rose se giró para que no viera sus lágrimas.

¿Cuánto hubiese dado por esas palabras hace tres años?

− Ahora es imposible. Lo siento, todo lo que vivimos fue un _incidente aislado. _– agarro su bolso, que reposaba en la banca, mientras la mirada perdida, se clavaba en su espalda.

Comenzó a caminar, no podía seguir, porque sabía que al final aceptaría todo y eso sería ir contra todo lo que había estipulado durante años, pero ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿No que era fuerte y ya Scorpius no le afectaba? Alejarse, se estaba convirtiendo en su peor prueba, más difícil que la que tuvo cuando tenía dieciocho años y partió sola a Estados Unidos…

Unos brazos envolvían su cintura.

− No te vayas – la voz quebrada del chico – Volverá a ser como antes, pero no me dejes otra vez.

Rose no pudo aguantar más. Girándose tomo el cuello de la polera y se abalanzó sobre su boca, dejándola sin respiración. Scorpius la envolvió completamente entre sus brazo, besándose sin parar y luchando por no soltarla para tomar aire, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, aunque lanzando bufidos al mismo tiempo.

Apoyo su frente con la de ella, llenándose de su olor y cerrando los ojos.

− Vamos a casa, o sino ese cuarteto es capaz de matarse – susurro lentamente – Tendrás que dormir en el sillón.

Rose se separó con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Por qué?

− En mi cama está Lorcan y quizás Lyssander. En la de huéspedes, están las chicas y yo dormiré en el sillón – Rose apoyo su rostro en el hombro del chico, olisqueando su cuello.

− Me voy a acostar entre los chicos – Scorpius afianzo más el abrazo.

− Sobre mi cadáver – susurro apenas audible, pero ella lo escucho.

Las cosas no serían fáciles y menos para Rose que ahora sabia cuáles eran los sentimientos de Scorpius, pero ¿Estaría ella preparada para irse nuevamente sabiendo todo lo que sabía?

Difícil.

Otra vez se encontraba contra la pared, pero con la diferencia que ahora estaba sometida por el hombre que siempre amo, aunque la tarea no pertenecía a Scorpius, sino a Rose.

Y era poder decirle _"Amor"_

* * *

_* Partir la mandarina en gajos: Romperle la cara :)_


	8. Fin

_Holanda, ¿qué talca? ¿como andamio? - uuu que punga está niñita - ya mejor me calmo. Estoy usando puros modismos chilenos y creo que no entenderán nada. Hola queridas lectores. Aquí aparezco, nuevamente con otro capitulo de su serie favorita "incidente Aislado" ¿no? a bueno quería emocionarme. Estoy feliz. Demasiado diría yo. Me alegro de haber terminado el capitulo y mis planes comienzan a tomar rumbo. Estoy muy feliz. No quiero aburrirlas con mi soliloquio, así que iremos al capitulo. !No se alarmen por el titulo! No es el final, o al menos no el del fanfic. Les contaría porque se llama así, pero cuando terminen de leerlo comprenderán (por favor no me odien)  
Los capítulos que vienen están casi listo, me falta uno por acabar y tendré la historia completa, pero no los subire de sopetón y se preguntaran el porque. Simple, quiero saber sus opiniones. A mi me importan re poco la cantidad de reviews que pueda recibir. He leído historias que tienen muchos y son realmente malas, como otras que tienen poquísimos y son demasiado buenas... en fin. Cuento corto, quiero su opinión pero no para vanagloriarme por tenerlos, si no más bien para ver como se han tomado la historia. De que forma les ha llegado y si es una soberana mierda o se merece alguna oportunidad. Eso sería, dependiendo de los reviews, yo subiré los próximos capítulos que faltan. Se viene de infarto... Le puse harto dialogo a este capitulo, porque alguien me dijo que le gustaban_

_Pd: Los reviews enviados anteriormente, me daré el tiempo de responderlos de inmediato.  
Pd2: Diluz, escribiste en tu reviews que ya entendías porque Rose no sabia que Scorpius había ido a Estados Unidos y era porque este se habia ido a tirar a otras, bueno quiero aclarar, para todas que al parecer se confundieron. Si leen bien, la primera vez que viaja Scorpius es luego del primer cumpleaños donde Rose no aparece y después del segundo cumpleaños, también tiene la intención de ir, pero desvía su viaje y se va a Ibiza, por si acaso, si quieren lo releen de nuevo. No esperaba que se confundieran, pero así es la historia. Gracias por tu reviews y el resto te lo respondo en privado xD._

_Bueno, eso sería. Saludos y abrazos para todos... estoy flotando en una nube. Yaaaa me largo. Mil besos y disfruten !_

* * *

**Fin**

− ¿A si? ¿Tu crees que es agradable toda está situación para mi? – unos "leves gritos" comenzaban a aumentar el volumen de la sala, de manera abismante. Rose comenzó a abrir los ojos, sin siquiera saber dónde se encontraba, solo sintiendo un calor tras ella – Deberías tener un poco de decencia y darme espacio.

− Lo siento señorita "espacio", pero yo estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras en un estado lamentable – Rose comenzó a tallarse los ojos, para poder vislumbrar bien. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con cuatro personas, dos en posición de ataque y las sobrante mirando la escena compungidos.

− ¿Y esa mierda importa? No te comportes como un niño hablando sobre quien llego antes o después. Yo no fui la que se fue a meter a la cama ajena – Vio a Lily cruzar los brazos.

Se sentó al borde del sillón, tratando de evitar que la persona que dormía muy apegada a su cuerpo despertara, aunque eso se veía imposible, porque a cada momento, los gritos se hacían más fuertes.

− Tú eres la que saco el tema de espacio. Solo me estoy tratando de defender – Lily se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que estaba usando − ¿Podrías, por lo menos, ser educada y terminar una conversación?

La media vuelta lenta y llena de rabia que se dio Lily, logro ponerle a todos los pelos de punta.

− ¿Me estás tratando de falta de educación? ¿Estás insinuando mis pocos modales? ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?! Te recuerdo que está mujer fue tu novia durante años y que aguanto cada uno de tus desplantes e idioteces, pero no voy a seguir comiéndome todas tus tonteras, mientras agacho la cabeza.

− Lily, ya para – la voz ronca y llena de resaca que tenía Rose lleno el lugar – Tienen que conversar, pero en privado. Todo lo que se están diciendo, no hace más que acrecentar la brecha que existe entre ustedes.

− Por favor Rose, no me des consejos cuando tú has sido una tonta por volver con alguien que te ha lastimado como ha querido – Rose se quedó estática, al igual que todos los presentes. Incluso Scorpius, que se pensaba estaba dormido, se endureció en el asiento. Lily solo bufo – No quiero esto, me largo.

− ¡No Lily! – La voz de desesperación de Lorcan, la hizo girar – Conversemos, hagámoslos. Yo te explico todo y cada uno de los detalles, pero no nos separemos. No me dejes, por favor.

Lily comenzó a temblar, pero aun así se mantuvo impenetrable.

− Creo… creo que necesito tiempo más que cualquier cosa – tomo aire – Hablemos otro día.

Y se fue, con sus zapatos de taco alto en la mano y un vestido completamente arrugado. Mientras Lorcan, tragaba cada una de las lágrimas, para luego girarse y correr a encerrarse en la habitación de Scorpius.

Había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

− Wow, que manera de despertar – trato de distender el ambiente Lyssander – Iré a calentar el agua, para tomar desayuno.

− No te preocupes por mí, yo me largo – respondió Rose, levantándose rápidamente y buscando sus malditos zapatos, que en algún lugar de la sala, habían quedado abandonados.

− Pero Rose, quédate. Toma desayuno y luego te vas – Rose negó con la cabeza, mientras se ponía en cuatro patas a buscar bajos los muebles, el par de zapatos.

− No, necesito descansar. Dormí muy incómoda, aparte tengo una resaca más o menos fuerte – Roxanne se acercó para ayudarla.

− Me voy contigo Rose – la pelirroja asintió, mientras seguía en su tarea. Segundos más tarde, dos zapatos se encontraban sobre su mano listos para ponerselos – Gracias chicos, espero que estén bien.

Deseo con una mirada melancólica Roxanne.

− Adiós – Rose estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió una mano en su brazo, tomándola levemente.

− ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Scorpius, mirándola seriamente.

Rose solo se levantó de hombros.

− Eso espero.

Una brisa paso entre ellos. Maldita sea todo, tenía ganas de emborracharse y obviamente lo iba a hacer.

O.O

− Rose, comprendo que estas enojada y puede que un poco triste, pero no por eso debes estar prácticamente corriendo y aparte con tacones – le hizo ver sutilmente su prima Roxanne, mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo – Puede que sea un gran ejercicio, pero no deja de ser raro vernos tan aceleradas, casi como si hubiésemos robado una joyería. Además las dos tenemos toda la pintura del rostro corrida, parece como si fuéramos un par de prostitutas.

Rose paro en seco, haciendo a su prima tropezar al tratar de detenerse de la misma manera.

− Es así como me siento Roxanne. Como una prostituta – comenzó a boquear, solamente para llenar de aire sus pulmones – He cometido muchos errores, el primero de todos fue acostarme con él.

− Pero tú misma dijiste que tenías todo bajo control – Rose asintió muchas veces para luego cerrar sus ojos – Rose, estoy aquí para escucharte, acompañarte y sobretodo no juzgando tus acciones.

− Nunca debí haberme metido con él Roxanne. Ni hace tres años, ni ahora, ni nunca – se sentó en una banca que se encontraba sola por culpa del sol, que le pegaba de frente, pero a ella no le importo y a su prima tampoco, que rápidamente tomo lugar a su lado, para posar la mano en su hombro – Nunca debí haberme ido, nunca debí haber faltado a mis cumpleaños, a los suyos ni a ninguna navidad, ni nuevo año. No tenía que haberme perdido el matrimonio simbólico de Victorie y mucho menos abandonar a Lily en su embarazo.

− Rose, tu no sabías lo que iba a suceder – trato de consolarla Roxanne, pero no funciono.

Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la pelirroja, viéndose negras a causa del maquillaje. A vista de todos parecían un par de borrachas, con vestidos desaliñados y peinados desordenados, sin contar sus rostros llenos de dolor.

− Si lo sabía Roxanne – suspiro conteniendo un hipido – siempre lo supe. Desde el minuto que me involucre con él, sabia las consecuencias, pero la idiota que vive dentro de mí, esperaba que él se me declarara, que pudiésemos formar algo juntos – se pasó las manos por el rostro, para limpiar las lágrimas que caían – Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no iba a pasar y que él seguía con su vida, sin contar todas las cosas que me dijo, sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba. Que no era capaz de pensar ni actuar de manera sensata. Muchas veces cuando lo veía pasar a mi lado de la mano de Anna, tenía que controlarme para no salir tras él y pedirle razones más convincentes. Rogarle que me diera una causa que valiera el porqué de no quererme, el porqué de elegirlas a todas y no a mí. ¿Qué me faltaba para poder enamorarlo? ¿Por qué nunca fui la primera? ¿Por qué ni siquiera exista como opción dentro de su corazón? Era una maldita enamorada que soñaba con algo que no iba a pasar. Con un final de princesas, como las historias que contaba tío Harry luego de almorzar.

Roxanne guardo silencio, sin saber ni tener que decir, pero sabía que su compañía bastaba para su prima y ese corazón destrozado.

− Merlín sabe que trate de olvidarlo. Que leí cuanto libro, revista o artículo de internet para borrarlo de mi cabeza. Incluso hice hechizos, pero nada funciono – las lágrimas cayeron más profusamente – No pude estar con nadie. En cada fiesta que estaba y sentía que alguien estaba interesado en mí, salía corriendo. Escape de Adams todo lo que pude. Le rogué mil veces que me perdonara por no tener la fuerza para superar a Scorpius, por no poder darle lo que él me pedía.

− No se puede forzar un corazón – el tono solemne de la morena, logro calmar un poco el llanto desenfrenado – Puedes gritar, llorar, patalear, tirarte al suelo, pero el sentimiento seguirá ahí. Carcomiéndote el alma, rogando por una nueva oportunidad.

− Si lo sé, pero eso no quita que una se convierta en idiota teniendo sueños de cuentos – Rose suspiro – A lo hecho pecho, pero yo no puedo seguir con esto Roxanne – se puso de pie – Ayer lo iba a dejar, pero dio a entender que me quería. No niego que temblé y sentí ganas de gritarle que yo también lo hacía, pero me contuve y nos arreglamos, pero las cosas están mal. Yo no puedo seguir con esto y quebrarme la cabeza todos los días. Lo amo, pero eso no quita que me voy a largar de acá. Lily dio en el clavo. Estoy cometiendo una gran estupidez.

− ¿Estás segura? – Rose se giró, sin mirarla y asintió levemente.

− Como nunca lo había estado de algo en mi vida. Vamos Roxanne, necesito una ducha, un gran café y poder recuperar mi orgullo que está demasiado magullado.

− Te apoyo en todo Rose y me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre acá, pero tengo claro que no es lo que quieres y sufrirás más todavía. ¿Te puedo contar algo?

Rose asintió mirándola extrañada. Roxanne no era una persona que se destacara por ser muy abierta con sus cosas.

− Anoche ocurrió algo – Rose frunció el ceño – Lorcan fue a buscar a Lily a la habitación donde dormíamos. No tenía donde ir, así que me fui a acostar con Lysander. Rose, nos besamos.

− ¡¿Qué?! – Rose comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona − ¿No que lo detestabas?

− Y es verdad, pero era porque no le creía o no le creo – movió la cabeza fuertemente para tratar de ordenar un poco sus ideas – No lo sé. Desconfió de lo que dice. Ya sabes que fue novio de Dominique cuando estaba en quinto.

− Roxanne, duraron dos semanas − exclamo Rose.

− En ese tiempo me gustaba, pero cuando lo vi con ella todas mis ilusiones se fueron a la parte más lejana del mundo mágico, así que decidí seguir con vida y no tomar en cuenta todas sus declaraciones.

− No seas tonta morochita. Todos conocemos el amor que te profesa Lysander, no cometas la estupidez de dejarlo.

− Lo mismo podría decir yo por ti – Rose chasqueo la lengua.

− Es distinto – Roxanne entorno los ojos.

− Yo diría más bien que es cuestión de perspectivas.

− Perspectivas que se encuentran difusas en este momento por culpa de la resaca – Rose esbozo una leve sonrisa – Gracias por estar acá, por ayudarme en todo y por comprenderme. A pesar de que cuando pequeñas no fuimos las más unidas, siempre pensé que eras la que me demostraba más confianza. Te adoro Roxanne – le paso el brazo por los hombros, para acercarla y besarle la cabeza, como una madre con su hija.

− ¿Qué harás? – pregunto la sonrosada morena.

− Irme – se levantó de hombros – Ya no hay boda, no hay Scorpius y no hay Rose. Me encuentro demasiado agotada siquiera para pensar en terminar, pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo creo que me largo la próxima semana.

− ¿Por qué mejor no disfrutas tu verano acá? Puede que no seamos la mejor compañía en este momento, lo digo por Lily, pero también estamos nosotras – trataba de convencer Roxanne.

− No puedo, quiero irme para poder lamer mis heridas tranquila, sin tener la presión familiar – Roxanne sonrió − ¿Quieres un café?

− No solucionaras tus problemas con comida o alcohol, pero acepto ese café y con muchas medialunas bañadas en caramelo – Rose sonrió con melancolía.

− Ok, ultima cosa. Si me tiro de un puente para matarme, trata de que mi funeral tenga mucha música buena, no las mierdas que escucha Dominique.

− Estás acumulando puntos para el psiquiátrico. Hace menos de cinco minutos estabas llorando desgarrada en una banca y ahora ríes con la posibilidad de un funeral, mientras suena The Strokes atrás.

− Sabes que soy así. Inconstante. Bipolaridad mode on – suspiro – En cinco minutos estaré llorando otro poco, recordando todo los buenos momentos.

− No te mates – dijo Roxanne, suplicándole con la mirada.

− Tranquila Ro, es el efecto que tiene Inglaterra en mí y tampoco le daría el gusto a Scorpius de saber que me mate por él.

− ¿Ósea sería por él? Merlín te ampare mujer.

− Merlín te ampare a ti, que ahora tendrás a Lysander tras de ti todos los días – la morena se puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

− Soy imbécil – susurro.

− Nop, eres la más sensata de todas. Y ahora basta de cháchara sobre hombres y disfrutemos un rico desayuno.

− Trato hecho – Roxanne sonrió y Rose se la devolvió, pero la morena pudo notar ese dolor subterráneo que estaba haciendo tremendo forado en el corazón de la pellirroja, aunque no dijo nada. No era momento de hablar y solo quedaba esperar un poco más. Ojala Scorpius reaccionara.

Pero ya no estaba en sus manos ni tampoco en manos del rubio. Solo en el corazón de su prima.

O.O

Dos días. Dos putos días. Dos mierderos días. Dos horribles días. Dos tremendamente dolorosos días.

− Scorpius – el rubio miro a su amigo, mostrando grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos − ¿Quieres algo?

− Alcohol – Albus bufo.

− Llevas dos días tomando sin parar – nuevamente el recordatorio del tiempo en el cual la chica lo había dejado.

− ¿Acaso estoy usando tu hígado? – humor ácido, pero que no altero los nervios del Potter que solo atino a levantar una ceja e incorporarse de su asiento para tomar un par de cervezas Muggles.

− No, pero el tuyo está haciendo protestas – Scorpius solo levanto su dedo corazón, para luego recibir la lata, abrirla presuroso y tomar un gran sorbo – Hey, que no se acabara el mundo.

− Deja de joderme – volvió a la carga con otro sorbo, casi acabándola.

− Estás mal – Scorpius sonrió, pero fue una mueca tan extrañamente terrorífica que logro alterar "levemente" los nervios de Albus – No hagas esas cosas, dan más miedo que confort.

− No me interesa caerle bien a nadie, ni ser hombro consolador – su voz ronca, por culpa del brebaje constante de bebidas alcohólicas y cajetillas de cigarrillos, que obviamente se encontra haciendo cerros en el tacho de la basura acumulada por "dos días".

− No es caer bien o mal. Te ves deplorable. Casi tan mal como hace tres años – Scorpius miro las letras de la cerveza, casi como si de un loco se tratase.

− Me dejo de nuevo ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Una fiesta para celebrar su retirada y mi corazón roto? No puedo levantarme y fingir que no ha pasado nada – su voz era tan baja, pero a la vez tan dolorosa. Salía extremadamente ronca dejando entrever la aflicción que lo afectaba.

− Pero no puedes seguir así. Hace tres años lo comprendía, porque eras un niñato, pero ahora tienes veintiún años – Scorpius solo asintió – Dime algo.

− ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que duele mucho más que antes? Duele casi como si enterraran millones de agujas en las palmas de tus manos y pies. Duele como si un elefante hubiese hecho manada en tu pecho. Duele como si varios cuervos picotearan tu cabeza a cada paso que das. Duele como si el aire fueran esquirlas de metal que se adentrasen a tus pulmones sin dejarte respirar. Duele más que cien Avada Kedabras cayendo sobre tu espalda. Duele como nada va a dolerte jamás – volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, pero está vez triste – No me pidas que haga como si nada hubiese pasado, porque si ha pasado. Ella me ha dejado, me ha vuelto a romper el alma.

− ¿Le dijiste esto? – Scorpius se levantó de hombros − ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que la amabas?

− ¿Cuándo? Si ni siquiera me dio tiempo de poder lograr algo más con ella. Es como si te prestaran algo que te gustase tanto, que llega un punto en que no eres ni siquiera capaz de separarlo de ti, pero inconscientemente sabes que lo tienes que devolver, entonces cuando llega el día, no estás preparado. Nunca nada te va a preparar a dejarlo – se tomó el ultimo sorbo de cerveza que le quedaba – pero lo dejas ir, aunque tu vida se va con ella.

− ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? – pregunto Albus afligido.

− Traérmela de vuelta, con un cajón lleno de esposas para amarrarla a mí y no dejar que se fuera.

− Estás tan metafórico hoy día, que causas miedo – Scorpius volvió a levantarse de hombro – Tengo que ir a ayudar a la tienda, pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Tienes el celular a mano? – el rubio lo saco de su pantalón y se lo mostro moviéndolo frente a sus ojos − ¿De verdad no quieres nada?

− La quiero a ella Albus, pero no se puede. Debe estar escondido en la coraza de sus padres y primos – Scorpius se puso de pie, aunque casi se va de punta por culpa de la mala alimentación y el alcohol recién ingerido – Valoro que hayas venido, en cierta manera es como mostrar que en esta guerra estás también de mi lado.

− Odio cuando te pones en este estado tan poético y poco cuerdo. Vendré a verte apenas salga, no cometas una idiotez – Scorpius asintió, para luego sentir los brazos de su amigo, alrededor de su cuerpo – Hueles horrible, báñate y trata de dormir, yo te traigo algo para cenar.

− No quiero comida, solo a ella – reitero Scorpius, mientras Albus ponía los ojos blancos – ¿Cómo esta Lorcan?

− Ya paso la fase en la cual te encuentras tú y ahora se encuentra en una donde ignora a mi hermana, mientras está con Leo.

− El amor es una mierda ¿no? – Albus negó con la cabeza.

− Nosotros somos las mierdas, pero tratamos de justificarnos constantemente. Eso nos hace quedar como idiotas. Nos vemos Scorp, cuídate.

Cuando se encontró solo, parado en la mitad de su sala sintió nuevamente como el dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. La aflicción lo estaba consumiendo.

− Está vez no es tu culpa Scorpius – se habló a él mismo – Está vez no fuiste tú ¿Por qué tiene que dolerme tanto?

Se acercó a la nevera, para nuevamente encontrarse con un frio lugar sin nada para comer, ni beber, pero al agachar la cabeza se encontró con el vino que utilizaba para saltear comidas. Lo agarro y mientras le sacaba el corcho sobre puesto, busco una copa, pero no la encontró, así que solo tomo directamente de la botella.

Hizo una mueca.

− Estás asqueroso – miro la botella, como esperando que le hablara, pero está no emitió comentario – Estoy deplorable ¿verdad? Prometo bañarme.

Camino hacia el sillón de dos cuerpos, poniendo un brazo a lo largo del respaldar, mientras que con el otro sostenía la botella.

Rose mientras sonreía. Rose mientras le hablaba. Rose mientras se enfurruñada. Rose mientras suspiraba. Rose mientras cerraba sus ojos y contenía el aire, llegando a su máximo placer, mientras gritaba su nombre. Rose abrazándolo. Rose, solo siendo Rose.

No pudo contenerlo más y se largó a llorar.

− Oh Merlín, no sabes como la amo.

O.O

− ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – la voz y cara desencajada de su amigo, lograron que soltara la primera carcajada en casi cinco días.

− Que buen recibimiento, de verdad. Creo que eres de lo más encantador – Rose esbozo una leve sonrisa.

− No te esperaba, eso es todo – le respondió Mike, para luego acercarse, con su ropa toda manchada con harina y darle un gran abrazo de oso – ¿Nos extrañaste?

− Casi me faltaba el aire sin ustedes – Mike le tomo su entre las manos.

− Todo va a estar bien bonita. Aquí tienes a tus tres hombrones para levantarte el ánimo y llenarte de comida chatarra – Rose asintió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y un leve picor en los ojos – Siempre estaremos para ti.

− Lo sé – su voz ahogada provoco que se ganara otro gran abrazo, para luego sentir como le acariciaban su cabello.

− Brad, mira quien llego – hablo fuerte, pero sin gritar.

− No me digas que es el idiota de Claus, buscando pie de limón − Rose lo miro confundida, Mike solo se levantó de hombros.

− Ven mejor – cuando el diseñador de vestuario llego a la sala, grito de emoción al encontrarse con su amiga.

− ¡Que alegría verte! Pensé que ya te nos quedabas allá, viviendo en el pecado con tu guapo rubio – Mike carraspeo – Oh Rose, lo lamento un montón. En los últimos mensajes que enviaste decías que lo estabas pasando de lujo y resarciendo la herida.

− Digamos que la herida se rasgó un poco más y como no tenía más hilo para cocerla, me vine a casa a buscar más – Brad la envolvió en un abrazo más fuerte que el anterior.

− Aquí tenemos de sobra. Adams se pondrá muy feliz por verte – vaticino Brad, soltándola levemente – Estás incluso más hermosa que nunca.

− Es verdad que el sexo hace bien entonces – Rose sonrió tristemente, ganándose miradas compungidas por parte de sus amigos – Habrá que avanzar, no queda de otra.

− ¿El matrimonio? – pregunto Mike.

− Cancelado por siempre. O algo así dio a entender Lily y como yo no tenía nada más que hacer, me vine – los dos se acercaron a besarle sus mejillas.

− Rose, te echamos tanto de menos, pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver. Que tu familia te iba a convencer para dejarte allá.

− No, mi familia acepto mi decisión, aunque mamá se lo tomo un poco mal, pero sé que Hugo y papá lograran calmarla – se agacho un poco para poder tomar sus maletas – chicos, los dejo para poder bañarme y ponerme cómoda. Además voy a enviar un mail a las chicas para avisarles que llegue bien.

− Cualquier cosa, estaremos en la cocina – Rose asintió – Te queremos pelirroja. Más de lo que te imaginas.

− Y yo a ustedes – dejo sus bolsos, con ayuda de Brad, sobre la cama, para luego esbozarle una sonrisa y cerrar la puerta tras ellos – Bueno Rose, estamos en casa – se habló.

Tomo el notebook, que estaba dentro de un bolso especialmente hecho para él y lo enchufo. Mientras se cargaba, comenzó a sacar su ropa, encontrándose con los bikinis y sintiendo que el corazón se le caía a los pies al ver el azul que tanta pasión había desatado.

− Uff, es difícil – sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero no lloro.

− _No hagas esto por favor – Rose negaba con la cabeza mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y el pecho se le desgarraba._

− _Perdóname, de verdad perdóname – carraspeo para evitar hacer evidente su nudo en la garganta – Nunca debí utilizarte de esta manera, pero yo tenía que aclarar mi cabeza, mi corazón, mi alma y lamentablemente las cosas cambiaron._

− _Para mí también cambiaron. Yo… yo te quiero – El rubio tartamudeo._

− _Pero yo ya no. O no de la misma forma que tu mereces – sonrió – Mi vida está en otro lado, la tuya está acá y no puedo fingir como si nada pasase, porque en verdad ha pasado mucho. Lamento haberte utilizado, aunque me sirvió para darme cuenta de que nosotros nunca debimos estar juntos._

− _Claro y ahora me haces añicos a mi ¿verdad? ¿Está era tu venganza? ¿Por qué en su momento no supe decirte lo que sentía? ¿De esta manera me pagas? – Rose no aguanto más y se largó a llorar – Me enamore Rose, si lo hice y no me arrepiento, siempre te quise más que a mí mismo e irte hizo darme cuenta de que una vida sin ti, no era vida, pero ver en lo que te has convertido, no hace más que decepcionarme._

− _Lo lamento, prefiero que me odies, antes que sufras por un amor no correspondido – se infundo valor desde donde no tenía y sonrió benignamente – Te mereces alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que tenga sus cosas claras y que su vida sea para compartirla contigo. Yo no soy esa._

− _¿Te vas? – Rose asintió – ojala siempre recuerdes que dejaste un amor en Inglaterra, un amor que no te va a olvidar, pero que no volverá por ti._

− _Es divertido ¿no? Hace tres años estás palabras hubiesen logrado que yo me quedase y besara el suelo bajo tus pies, ahora simplemente siento ganas de arrancar – Rose se giró dándole la espalda – Llámame estupida, bruja mal nacida o todo lo que quieras, pero te mereces sufrir como un perro bastardo. Yo sufrí el triple que tú y estaba sola, en un país desconocido. Ojala te desgarres por dentro como me paso a mí. Adiós._

− _No sabes cuánto te odio – no lo miro, pero si escucho esas palabras, clavándose como dagas calientes en su corazón._

"_Pero en realidad no sabes cuánto ya te extraño" _

Abrió Facebook presurosa para avisar de inmediato que estaba en Estados Unidos.

El número de notificaciones la sorprendió.

"_Roxanne Weasley y 7 personas más han escrito en tu muro"_

Había etiquetaciones a fotos y me gusta en sus comentarios. Rose sonrió, al menos Facebook tenía el poder de acercarlos.

Tres mensajes, ese número salía en rojo al lado de la cartita.

Alguien quería ser su amigo ¿Quién?

_Roxanne Weasley_

"_Roseeeeeeeeeee, ya te extraño. Atesorare estos leves momentos prestados, por favor ven más seguido"_

_A Lysander Scarmander, Lorcan Scarmander, Nique Weasley y otras tres personas más, le gusta esto._

_Lily Potter._

"_Perdóname" _

_A Roxanne Weasley, Nique Weasley, Hugo Weasley, James Potter, Violeta de Potter y cinco personas más les gusta esto._

Y así sucesivamente, los deseos de buena suerte estaban regados en su muro. La gran mayoría de su familia y amigos.

Se fue a los mensajes.

_Hugo Weasley._

_Dice mamá que avises cuando llegues 14:33  
Rose, acuérdate de llamarnos 15:45  
Hermana, por favor da señales de life 17:56_

_Rose Weasley_

_Llegue, estoy sana y salva, muy cansada, pero viva. Ya los extraño. Besos para todos. 19:48_

Visto a las 19:49

_Hugo Weasley_

_Me alegro enormemente. No te pierdas mucho 19:51 _

_Rose Weasley _

_No lo hare 19:52 _

_Visto a las 19:53_

Miro el otro mensaje

_Lily Potter_

_Insisto, no tengo cara para pedirte disculpas. No era la forma, ni el lugar y mucho menos el momento para hacerte ver lo que pensaba. No lo pienso, ósea en cierta manera te admiro. Tienes los cojones que a muchas nos faltan, para poder sobrellevar un dolor y a la vez estar junto a la persona que te lo ocasiona… sentí envidia, sentí dolor, sentí rabia y todavía lo siento, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera ver feliz y los días con Scorpius si te hicieron feliz. Te veías distinta, como una luz interior. Eso que solo fue un par de semanas. Quizás no te vea en cuanto tiempo más, pero déjame decirte que te amo, que Leo también te ama y que todos te amamos y nunca juzgaremos tu actuar, como espero que no lo hagan con el mío. Cuídate Rose, protégete y sigue a tu corazón.  
Ya no me caso, pero quiero que vengas a verme de vez en cuando. Besos por montón. 03:35_

Rose solo podía suspira ¿Quién mierda entendía a las mujeres y su actuar? Ni siquiera ella misma logro comprender lo que quería decirle Lily. Era como un monologo de una desquiciada loca plantada en el altar, eso fue cruel, muy cruel.

Ultimo mensaje.

_Lorcan Scarmander_

_Sos grosa, sábelo… 02:35_

¿Alguien entendía el afán de esa familia para poder a comunicarse con una hora de diferencia, en horario madrugador? ¿Era normal esa desquiciante inquietud que al parecer los invadía después de las doce de la noche? Sin decir que el acento argentinizado del ex de su prima, lo hacía ver más idiota de lo que parecía.

− ¿Otros? ¿Qué son otros? – Rose cliqueo en la palabra "otros" que se encontraba al lado de los mensajes, cuando un nombre la hizo temblar y a la vez sentir que su cuerpo se llenaba de muchas hormigas.

_Scorpius Malfoy _

_Te amo y creo que lo hare durante el resto de mi vida. En este momento estoy sufriendo como un perro bastardo, pero no te quiero de regreso en mi vida. Adiós. 01:03_

− Por Merlín – dijo con voz ahogada, mientras se lanzaba de cabeza a su almohadón para llorar como no lo había hecho en el viaje hacia estados unidos – Scorpius, Scorpius.

− Rose, el agua ya está… ¿Rose? – Brad corrió para abrazarla – Tranquila mi vida, todo estará bien.

− No Brady, nada estar bien, nada puede estar bien, cuando todavía siento esta necesidad de buscarlo desesperadamente y rogarle que nos demos una oportunidad ¿Dónde está mi orgullo? – Brad solo la abrazaba – Siento que me muero. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor.

− Tranquila – Rose le apunto el computador. El chico se acercó a mirarlo, para encontrarse con esa línea, que decía tanto y a la vez hería de una manera abismante – Wow, sí que está mal.

− No me hablen de él. No lo nombren nunca más. Scorpius Malfoy acaba de morir – sollozo más fuerte – Scorpius Malfoy, es como Voldemort. Un innombrable.

− Bueno, al parecer él no quiere desaparecer de tu vida, porque tienes una solicitud de amistad por parte de él.

− Recházala – Brad obviamente no lo hizo – No quiero ver lo que pone.

− A lo mejor te hace bien.

Su curiosidad pudo más y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas se acercó hacia donde su amigo, para encontrarse de frente con una foto del rubio.

Sonreía feliz. Era de hace una semana, en la casa de Zabinni. Salía el con Albus, sonriendo a la cámara, mientras se encontraban solo en traje de baño, sin poleras. Más de setenta "me gustas" golpearon su estómago.

− Es guapísimo – Rose se largó a llorar fuertemente – Mentira Rose, es horrible, parece un lápiz de lo flaco que eso. Aparte ese pelo rubio y desordenado no le queda para nada bien, sin contar que es muy alto y se le nota demasiado el oblicuo y sus abdominales. Sinceramente no sé qué le viste si es un troll horrendo.

− ¿Por qué tiene que verse siempre tan bien? – se preguntó la pelirroja, mientras se lanzaba boca arriba sobre la cama para seguir llorando.

− Hay gente que tiene la suerte de ser guapo hasta cuando caga – Rose arrugo la nariz, pero ninguna de las tonterías que decía su amigo, lograban consolarla – Bonita, tienes que seguir. No te quiero ver en el hoyo nuevamente.

− Y no me veras. Ahora tengo veintiún años, no dieciocho. Sabré sobrellevarlo – paro uno segundos – Déjame llorar un par de días. Desahogarme y prometo que volveré a ser como era antes.

− Ojala Rose, ojala – le respondió Brad.

− Ahora, como muestra de tu comprensión y compañía, anda a comprarme un bote gigante de helado y mucho chocolate. Yo por mientras cargare las películas – Brad puso los ojos blanco y antes de salir por la puerta beso su cabeza. Comenzaría la maratón de The Notebook, Lo que el viento se llevó, Los puentes de Madison, Armagedón, Titanic, Orgullo y Prejuicio y obviamente la infaltable, 10 cosas que odio de ti.

Pobre Brad. Nada era comparable con una Rose triste, comiendo como condenada, llorando sin parar y viendo esas películas con grandes cuotas de amor.

− Que Merlín este conmigo – susurro apenas bajo para buscar la comida.

Rose volvió a tomar aire, para que nuevamente las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Maldito Brad, había dejado el Facebook abierto.

_Bettina Lucks_

_Tú sí que sabes divertirte _

El comentario de esa chica la lleno de celos, pero como iba a reclamar. No podía.

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Se hace lo que se puede _

7 me gustas y todo de malditas arrastradas, babosas por su cuerpo. Si lo conocieran se lamentarían. Volvió a llorar

_Rocío Montenegro _¿No era ella su compañera latina de Hogwarts?

_Conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras._

¡Maldita ramera! Iba a volver a llorar ¿Por qué había aceptado que Brad lo aceptara?

No lo iba a eliminar. No quería que se sintiera importante. Simplemente lo dejaría ahí para que viera todo lo bien y bonito que lo pasaba.

_Feliz. Llegue a mi casa para ver a mis tres condenados, aunque vi a dos. Solo me falta verte a ti para sentirme completamente entera. _

Co-co-combo breaker. Estaba segura de que lo mataría.

Vio muchos "me gustas", pero ninguno de parte de él.

La casilla de mensajes volvió a ponerse rojas. La abrió rápidamente.

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Ya no te amo, solo te odio 18:14_

_Rose Weasley _

_Me pasa exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia que nunca tuve sentimientos por ti 18:15_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio… hasta el infinito 18:17_

Maldito. Cincuenta mil veces maldito.

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Dile a tu novio que te mande revisada y certificada para allá. Cualquier falla que me llame 18:20_

_Rose Weasley_

_Eres un imbécil ¿verdad? Bueno, no será necesario, porque Adams acaba de llegar y nos pondremos al día inmediatamente. Eres segundo plato Malfoy, siempre lo serás. 18:23_

¿En serio había sido ella la que escribió esas palabras con tanto odio?

Espero una respuesta, pero nunca llego. No sabía si llorar o reír, opto por la primera, como venía haciendo desde que llegó.

O.O

La botella de cerveza voló por los aires y se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la pared.

− Se está acostando con él. Están teniendo sexo. La está besando – comenzó a hablarse el mismo – Rose, no dejes que te toque – le hablo a la pantalla.

Su celular vibro y al mirarlo se percató de que era un número desconocido, igualmente contesto.

− ¿Estas soltero? – Scorpius reconoció la voz.

− Siempre lo he estado – su voz ronca por culpa del alcohol y el cigarrillo, la hicieron excitarse.

− Ven a mi casa. Te espero – Scorpius corto. Se bañó rápidamente y salió del lugar.

− Como sea te voy a olvidar Rose, como sea.

…

Seis meses más tarde.


	9. Avanzando

_Volví !, si aunque no lo crean, me demore una semana o un poco más o menos, ya no lo sé. Estoy feliz, el miércoles entro a estudiar así que estoy muy motivada. Ese capitulo no es muy largo como los otros, pero lo necesitaba hacer para unir algunos puntos y aclarar varias cosas que quedaron en el aire después del pasado.  
__Uyyy no saben lo feliz que me sentí a ver todos los reviews que recibí, las alertas y favoritos. Son maravillosas, no saben el bien que hacen en vida... En fin de verdad las adoro, les respondí a todas si mal no estoy. A las que no tienen cuenta, ojala se hiciesen una para responder en privado, pero lo haré por acá. Gracias también por los mensajes privados que me llegan, son geniales.  
__Eso sería, las quiero mucho, éxito en está semana y nos vemos el lunes de la próxima, para ver el siguiente capitulo de Incidente Aislado, pero recuerden, también depende de los reviews, ese es mi motor para seguir, aunque los capítulos ya están listos. En fin no sigo más para no darle la lata y se vayan a leer rápidamente.  
__Besitos para todas, nos leemos pronto y cuídense :)_

_Mer: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y me alegro mucho de que te encante. No me odies, les aseguro que no las haré sufrir por mucho tiempo, además este fic como dice es Romance, no Drama xD. Yo creo que será el único que verán que escribo cursilerías, porque no soy así. Me gusta más el drama, el sufrimiento y los finales lacrimógenos... besitos bonita y espero que este capitulo te encante :)_

* * *

**Avanzando**

− ¡Rose! – un leve grito la saco de la interesante lectura que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento − ¡Rose ven! – se levantó lentamente y arrastro los pies mientras salía de su cuarto.

− ¿Qué ocurre? – un leve carraspeo la saco de su estado de flojera − ¿Lily?

− Mm… Hola – la pelirroja sonrió, mientras dejaba a su bebe en el suelo, para que pudiera investigar – Leo, saluda a Rose – el pequeño de ojos celeste se acercó caminando lento e inseguro, pero sosteniéndose de los muebles que adornaban el living, pero supo llegar donde la chica.

Brad abandono la sala, con una inclinación de cabeza y sonriéndole a las dos.

− Mi pequeño hermoso ¿Cómo estás? – lo tomo en brazos y sintió los bracitos regordetes rodear su cuello – está grandísimo Lily – Camino hacia donde su prima y la abrazo fuertemente.

− Si, está muy bueno para comer, pero ha sido un quebradero de cabezas desde que se largó a caminar – le contó a su prima sin dejar de sonreír.

− Me imagino – se sentó e insto a su prima a hacer lo mismo – Teniendo de papá a Lorcan, sería extraño que no fuera inquieto.

− Si – Lily sonrió, pero algo en su cara denotaba que las cosas no iban bien o como si algo tuviera atrapado en la garganta. Obviamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber que pasaba – Me caso.

− Lo veía venir – Rose le paso un brazo por los hombros, mientras soltaba al pequeño que comenzaba a moverse desesperado, por ir a tomar las frutas artificiales que adornaban la mesa de centro.

− Digamos que las cosas cambiaron mucho – Lily comenzó a sobarse las manos – Cuando tú te fuiste, todo estaba muy mal. Yo no quería verlo y él no insisto por hacerme cambiar de opinión. En cierto modo lo había perdido, pero la vida da segundas y terceras y cuartas oportunidades. Comenzamos a tener coqueteos leves mientras él iba a ver a Leo.

− ¿Te reconquisto de a poco? – Lily negó con la cabeza.

− Fue mutuo. Yo empecé a ponerme bonita cuando sabía que vendría – la chica se sonrojo – De repente aparecía para ver a Leo y se quedaba conversando conmigo. Sin darnos cuenta, a las salidas que tenía con nuestro pequeño, me invitaba a mí y salíamos los tres – puso una mirada boba – Lo pasábamos mejor que nunca y conversábamos de todo.

− Que lindo – Rose la miro feliz – Supe que entraste a estudiar ¿verdad?

− Si y ahí está el detonante para que Lorcan me pidiera volver – Lily soltó un suspiro. Estaba realmente enamorada – Un día se dejó caer en mi Universidad para que fuéramos a comer afuera con Leo. Venía con este pequeño en brazos, cuando vio que un compañero mío me daba un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Cuando revise el papel, era claramente un número de teléfono y no pude evitar ruborizarme – Lily se rió un momento – Lorcan me vio y se puso como basilisco. Se acercó adonde estaba yo y empezó a decirme que como yo podía andar recibiendo papeles de desconocidos, que tenía un hijo. Yo le trataba de explicar que no entendía porque ese chico me había dado el número, pero Lorcan no escuchaba.

− No te creo – dijo Rose estupefacta – Tu obviamente reaccionaste y le dijiste un par de verdades.

− En realidad no – volvió a sonreír como tarada – Estaba tan sorprendida, no esperaba que hiciera eso. Lorcan no es de los novios celosos. Es como esos que te dicen entre bromas que le molesta tal cosa, pero no es algo como "oye no lo veas" ¿entiendes? – Rose asintió – Además yo pensaba que él ya me veía como amiga y me encontraba desesperada por eso. Comenzaba a sufrir nuevamente al ver ningún avance en nuestra relación. No quería convertirme en su mejor amiga… − Lily la miro complicada – Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

− Tranquila Lily – le respondió Rose, mientras hacía gesto con las manos restándole importancia.

− EE… entonces eso nos sirvió para salir de la monotonía que se estaba volviendo nuestra relación – Lily se sonrojo furiosamente, preocupando a Rose.

− ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

− Ese mismo día, deje a Leo con mis papas y fui a mi ex departamento con Lorcan – Lily remojo sus labios – hicimos el amor muchas veces.

− Wow, tuviste una reconciliación de tomo y lomo – Lily asintió.

− Luego de eso hablamos, me contó todo. Desde el día que se dio cuenta que le gustaba, los malabares que hizo para conquistarme. La ayuda que le brindaron mis hermanos y primos, sin contar la ayuda de los chicos. Lo mal que se sentía cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts y él en la universidad. Las veces que las mujeres se le acercaron, pero el decidió decir que no… me contó la verdadera historia de lo que paso en Ibiza y de lo que vio Britanny – soltó el aire – Y le creí. Fue tan sincero en todo, no pude dudar. Me estaba comportando como una idiota y sentir que lo perdía me hizo valorar lo que teníamos, sin contar que mamá me dio una reprimenda gigante.

− Y te juro que en este momento me lo estoy imaginando – Lily asintió melancólicamente.

− Cuando saco el tema de que teníamos un hijo, que no podíamos estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonteras, porque estás afectaban a nuestro bebe, no pude más que darle la razón. Eso sí me dijo que comprendía nuestra situación, porque fuimos padres muy jóvenes, pero que eso no nos quitaba responsabilidad de nuestros hechos. Como toda madre, tenía la razón.

− Y no sabes cuánto la apoyo – Rose la abrazo, mientras miraba al pequeño, dejarse caer al suelo, para tomar asiento y jugar con las frutas – Se ve hermoso.

−Es la luz de mi vida Rose. Sin él no soy nada – el pequeño se dio vuelta a mirarla y balbuceo algo – Dice manzana. Le gusta esa fruta.

Lo vio llevarse la manzana plástica a la boca, para luego contraer su rostro en un gesto de disgusto.

− Mala zana – Rose no aguanto las ganas y se tiro a besarle las mejilla – Se.

− Te dice Se. Todo el tiempo procuro mostrarle fotos tuyas – Rose no pudo contener la emoción – No te largaras a llorar ¿verdad?

− Como crees, simplemente me entro una basurita al ojo – se froto los ojos − ¿Cómo está mi madre?

− Tía Herms está bien, al parecer se va a tomar unas vacaciones – Rose la miro gratamente sorprendida – Hablaron algo sobre una segunda luna de miel y que Hugo se haría cargo de la casa.

− ¿Sigue con Tophi? – Lily asintió.

− La llevo a la Madriguera para presentársela a los abuelos. Todos quedaron encantados, es muy señorita – Rose se encontraba feliz – Va muy en serio con ella. Tienen ganas de viajar a Sudamérica a conocer las ruinas de no sé dónde.

− Las Incas.

− Esas mismas – Rose seguía en el suelo, mientras el pequeño se encaramaba por sus piernas para poder sentarse ahí – Vine a buscarte.

− ¿Cómo? – la ex griffindoriana la miro confundida.

− Mi matrimonio será algo muy simbólico. Quiero tener solo a mi familia – Rose seguía sin comprender – Me caso el 2 de enero y quiero que estés ahí.

− Pero Lily, es muy complejo que vaya. Yo entro el 5 de enero a estudiar, luego de las vacaciones.

− Lo voy a proponer de otra manera – Lily la miro fija y seriamente – Necesito que estés allí, acompañándome. Eres un pilar fundamental en mi vida y no podría casarme si no estás presente.

− Lo sé, pero siento que no estoy preparada para volver – Lily movió su cabeza, en un gesto de cansancio.

− Te estás comportando como una idiota ególatra – Rose la miro desconcertada, mientras Lily hablaba furiosa – Nadie te va a juzgar, pero déjame decirte que lo que hiciste fue una canallada.

− Lily, tu no entiendes nada – Los ojos de Rose llamearon.

− Lo destrozaste, volviste a hacerlo – Lily se paró – Tengo claro que tú nunca le desearías a nadie sufrir como lo hiciste, pero si pudiste hacérselo a él.

− ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Decir que sentía algo, cuando en realidad no estaba para nada segura de como se lo tomaría?

− ¿Entonces porque te acostaste con él? – le contra pregunto.

− Porque quería – Rose agacho la cabeza.

− Si, pero no pensaste en lo que él quería – Lily se acercó para tomarla de los hombros − ¿Venganza?

− Amor – Rose sintió sus ojos aguarse "¿Por qué otra vez?", pensó.

− ¿Y lo dejaste ir? – Lily soltó el aire – No entiendo.

− Lo deje ir, porque tengo miedo a sufrir – respondió con la voz trémula.

− ¡Pero ahora él sufre! Vine todo el camino en el avión preparándome mentalmente para no decir nada, para omitir comentarios sobre Scorpius, pero verte aquí, con tu rostro de siempre ir de víctima, me exaspera. Aunque no lo deseaste, le provocaste mucho daño.

− ¡Como él me lo hizo a mí! – Lily asintió como comprendiendo.

− Así que si era venganza. Me molesta y duele saberlo. Nunca lo espere de ti – La menor de las Potter se giró lentamente para tomar su bolso y luego se acercó a su hijo – Ahora entiendo a Astoria.

− ¿Cómo?

− Ella te odia. No quiere verte ni en fotografías – Rose sintió que el corazón se le paraba – Y yo haría lo mismo, si alguien hiciese sufrir de esa manera a mi hijo.

− Por Facebook él se ve bien – Lily bufo.

− ¿Y Facebook es un fiel emisor de lo que sentimos? – Rose negó – Tu ya no lo conoces, pensé que las cosas serían distintas y que habías madurado.

− No me puedes hablar de maduración, cuando tú fuiste la que termino una prospera relación por culpa de una situación estúpida y sin siquiera escuchar las explicaciones – Lily la miro furiosa.

− Y me arrepiento. Lorcan es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, como hubiese sido Scorpius en la tuya – Tomo a su hijo – Me voy, espero que te encuentres bien.

− Lily espera – dijo la chica, interponiéndose entre la puerta y su prima – Tu por nada no viniste a Estados Unidos.

− Quería invitarte a mi matrimonio − ¿Quería? ¿Acaso ahora no?

− Ok, ahí estaré – Lily agacho la cabeza.

− Si así lo deseas. Ya no sé qué pensar – paso por su lado – que tengas una buena semana.

− Lily, no me hagas esto – sollozo la pelirroja – No sé qué hacer. Vivo en una burbuja desde hace seis meses.

− "No me hagas esto" – la pelirroja pensó un momento – Esa frase alguien la repitió durante mucho tiempo, con su rostro desencajado. Creo que mereces un poco de incomprensión para lograr avanzar. Cuídate.

Se largó con su hijo, sin un abrazo ni un beso. Solo con una frase preparada y una palabra de aliento.

− Perdón – y volvió a llorar.

O.O

− Te ves guapísimo – la voz de Albus lo saco de sus pensamientos.

− Fue el comentario más gay que he escuchado – respondió el aludido – Pero igualmente gracias cuñado.

− ¿Estás nervioso? – pregunto el moreno, mientras se apoyaba en el pilar del lugar.

− No, ósea creo que después me pondré nervioso. Cuando este a solas con Lily – las carcajadas resonaron en el lugar.

− Dudo que puedas ponerte nervioso en ese instante. La chica ya te conoce entero – Dijo Nott mientras miraba su celular.

− Y yo la conozco a ella – sonrió picaron.

− Que no se te olvide que es mi hermana – le recordó James, logrando sacar otra par de carcajadas.

− Ok, ok. ¿Están listos? – pregunto una voz femenina.

− Siempre Dominique – respondió Zabinni, mientras se acercaba a su novia, tomándola de la cintura y besando su boca – no me celaras por verme tan guapo.

− No, porque después te tendré para mi privadamente – le beso el mentón y se dirigió a los demás – Cinco minutos, o sino la novia se nos volverá loca.

− Ya está loca – grito Albus.

− Estoy nervioso – dijo Hugo, mientras trataba de ordenar un poco su vestimenta.

− Yo estoy ansioso – acoto Scorpius.

− ¿Así que hablas? – dijo sonriendo Nott, ganándose un amoroso dedo del medio – Vamos chicos y Lorcan, es tu noche.

− Sí.

Unos acordes comenzaron a sonar, llenando el lugar. El canto de un hombre empezó a alborotar los ánimos afuera, gritos femeninos.

− ¡Joder, la vamos a romper! – Grito Zabinni, siendo el primero en salir a escena.

_Sexy and I Know it_

Se pararon en fila, mirando al frente, viendo muchas mujeres gritando como locas al ver a tantos hombres, altos y fuertes, con máscaras sobre sus rostros y solo un pantalón cubriendo sus cuerpos.

La música comenzó a sonar fuertemente, los primero en salir al frente fueron Zabinni, Hugo y Nott, pasando sus manos por sus torsos. Las mujeres los miraban desesperadas, añorando la oportunidad para tocar más de lo debido. Se tiraron hacia atrás.

Luego vino el turno de Albus con Lysander, los cuales se pusieron espalda con espalda, mientras movían las caderas al son de la música, las chicas comenzaron a chillar desesperadas.

_Un poco más allá._

− Como que esos cuerpos los conozco – dijo una confundida Roxanne, mientras miraba a Dominique casi revolcándose en el suelo por culpa de la risa.

− Yo también lo reconozco – prosiguió Lucy, mirando consternada la escena – Ese es Nott, Zabinni, Hugo, Albus, Lysander, Lorcan, Scorpius y James.

− ¿Qué mierda hace James allá arriba? – Pregunto enojada Violeta – Si en cinco segundos más no baja, juro por Merlín y Morgana que lo mato.

− Paren con los celos, o me van a decir que se ven feos bailando tan seximente – dijo Lily. Todas la miraron sorprendida – Estoy esperando que salga mi hombre a demostrarle a todas que es el más guapo del mundo, pero que se va conmigo a casa y a mi cama.

Todas asintieron.

_Volviendo al lugar de los hechos_

James se acercó al borde del escenario y apunto hacia donde estaba su chica, logrando vislumbrar un leve sonrojo. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el borde del pantalón, ganándose miradas lujuriosas por parte de "novias" y amigas que venían a ver ese show de tal calidad actoral.

No llego a mucho, porque su turno había acabado y ahora venía el de Scorpius.

El rubio comenzó a causar más sensaciones de las que se esperaban. El torso esculpido a mano, logro provocar más de algún orgasmo visual, cuando lentamente desabrocho su pantalón y comenzó a juguetear con el botón, las mujeres comenzaron a gritar desenfrenadas. Estaba dejando la escoba en el lugar.

Se giró y levantando las manos, pudieron apreciarse los músculos de la espalda, "gracias piscina" chillaron algunas. Movió su trasero al ritmo de la música, mientras sus pantalones comenzaban a bajarse escandalosamente. La parte trasera del bóxer ya se vislumbraba.

Todos los demás tomaron sus pantalones de las costuras, pero antes de sacarlos, le dieron el pase a Lorcan.

Este llego y tomo una silla que estaba a la orilla. Mientras busco con la mirada a su mujer y la encontró sonriendo como una loca feliz.

Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano, para luego sentarla sobre la silla.

Comenzó a bailarle eróticamente, mientras sus amigos atrás se movían sensualmente. Lily se tapó los ojos risueños. Lorcan sonrió feliz. El chico abrió sus piernas, poniendo el cuerpo sentado de su chica bajo el. Le hizo un baile más personal y erótico. Tomo su mano y se la reposo sobre su pecho. Lily pasó los dedos a lo largo de su cuerpo y acerco su boca al ombligo, besándoselo. Lorcan sintió un leve cosquillo en su parte baja.

La música estaba llegando a su punto máximo y cuando llego al "clímax" todos se despojaron de sus pantalones.

El griterío fue intenso. Roxanne estaba anonadada y algo sentida, Violeta y Lucy refunfuñaban en contra de Dominique, y está ultima solo podía aplaudir alabando esos cuerpos de ensueño.

− Te amo – Susurro Lily, para luego quitarle la máscara y besarlo lentamente.

− Yo más mi pequeña. Yo más.

La música termino, pero los chillidos no. Lily aprovecho de entrar con ellos a los camarines.

− Fue genial ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea? – pregunto Lily.

− A mí – una voz conocida entro al lugar, para luego posar sus brazos alrededor de su novio. El guapo moreno.

− Quién más – Rezongo Violeta y corrió a abrazar a su novio − ¿Cómo dejas que te vean así?

− Amor, es para que nadie desvirgue tus ojos, aparte de mi – respondió James, ganándose una carcajada por parte de su novia y todos los presentes.

− Se veían guapísimos, ¿a qué no? – dijo Dominique.

− Es verdad – Lucy se dejó abrazar por detrás – A pesar de que no me gustó mucho el que te miraran, acepto que fue espectacular. Creo al llegar a casa, deberías repetirlo para mostrarte las falencias que encontré en el baile.

− Opino parecido – dijo Lily − ¿Tu Roxanne?

− Todavía me encuentro sorprendida, pero fue una linda sorpresa – Lysander le guiño un ojo, logrando que se sonrojara – No sé cómo descubrieron de inmediato quienes eran. Yo no me percate hasta que Lucy lo dijo.

− Es que no conoces por completo a tu chico entonces – el rojo furioso tiño nuevamente las mejillas morenas de la chica.

− Roxy me conoce lo suficiente ¿verdad? – La chica asintió, ganándose un fuerte abrazo y un leve beso su coronilla – déjenla en paz.

Un golpeteo resonó en la puerta.

− Lo hicieron asombroso ¿de verdad no quieren que les pague? –Todos negaron – Gracias a ustedes he ganado el triple de lo que gano siempre, sin contar que muchas mujeres allá afuera quieren sus números para despedidas de solteras en casas.

− Eso no se dará, ya que esto lo hicieron solo por nosotras – dijo Lily y el hombre se levantó de hombros.

− Será. Se hubiesen hecho un dineral. En fin los dejo que disfruten – se giró para largarse – Ah y otra cosa, afuera hay dos chicas que dicen conocerlos.

− No conocemos a nadie más – respondió Lorcan.

− Yo les decía, porque una es pelirroja igual que ustedes y la otra es rubia, como tú – se prendieron las ampolletas. Victorie y Molly.

− Dígales que pasen – Pidió Lily.

En un segundo, el pequeño camarín, se volvió más minúsculo de lo normal, ya que no eran solo dos las personas que entraron.

− ¡Teddy! – grito la menor de los Potter, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su primo político − ¿Cuándo llegaste?

− Hoy en la mañana – le beso la frente – No todos los días se casa la más pequeña de mi hermosa familia, así que pedí unos días de vacaciones.

− Sin ti trabajando en las misiones me siento desprotegida – Dijo Lily acurrucándose en su pecho. Victorie se acercó.

− Yo me siento excelente con él a mi lado. Mi pequeño está feliz por tener a su padre todo el día – hablo la rubia abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras Teddy posaba su cabeza en la de ella.

− Uy, me siento tan bien – siguió la pelirroja, mientras corrió a los brazos de Molly que la miraba feliz.

− Yo igual, extraño estar en casa – dijo con nostalgia la guapa pelirroja sonriendo a destajo – Es emocionante que den este gran paso, pero no dejo de pensar que se me está pasando el tren.

− No Molly. Ya llegara tu príncipe azul – Victorie se acercó a ellas.

− Louis me aviso que mañana vendría a quedarse en la Madriguera – le aviso la rubia – Lo extraño montones. Nunca espere que se fuera a vivir con su novio luego de tres meses saliendo. Me siento abandonada.

− Pero solo vive en Escocia, está al lado – replico Dominique – No es como Rose que vive a la mierda del mundo.

Un silencio abismante se hizo presente en la sala.

− Viajando en avión, todos estamos cercas – trato de arreglarla Lysander, aunque estaba complicado.

− ¿Va a venir? – pregunto Teddy. Lily negó con la cabeza.

− Cuando la fui a ver, nos dijimos cosas feas y dudo que aparezca – Scorpius que estaba un poco más atrás, se giró y tomo aire lentamente, para luego soltarlo de la misma manera. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba tratando de fingir tranquilidad luego de escuchar ese nombre, sin embargo, todos los presentes tenían un mínimo nivel de sospecha, aunque no dijeron nada.

− Bueno, no sería la primera vez – dijo Victorie, para luego acercarse a saludar a todos – Chicos deberían ponerse ropa. Afuera hace frio y no quiero que se constipen para el matrimonio de mi querida peque.

− No me digas peque, viejita – Victorie la miro asesinamente y a la par levantaba su dedo.

− Juro que te amo – ironizo la guapa rubia – Apúrense, tengo ganas de parranda.

− A alguien se le acaban de soltar las trenzas * − susurro Zabinni.

− Te escuche cuñadito y si, hoy ando desatada. Hace más de un año que no salgo de fiesta por el embarazo y posterior nacimiento de mi hijo – busco a James – Tú tienes que hablar en privado conmigo. AHORA.

− Estás completamente desquiciada Victorie. No necesito otra madre – la rubia levanto una ceja.

− Vio, ¿me lo prestas cinco minutos? – La chica asintió – Cuando entre quiero ver a todos vestidos y con sus mejores rostros de felicidad – miro a Scorpius y alzo sus cejas – Sobre todo tú, que tienes cara de funeral. Exijo verte desenfrenado hoy con todas las chicas.

− Sip, está loca – repitió solemne Scorpius. Victorie se acercó y le dio un zape.

− Igual me quieres. Ah y ahora que me acuerdo – camino hacia su esposo – Teddy ¿Te conte que cuando iba en sexto y Scorpius en primero, él se me declaro?

Scorpius se puso tan rojo como el granate y comenzó a toser.

− Era pequeño Victorie, no deberías decir esas cosas – la chica lo miro con la ceja alzada – Con respeto de tu marido, sigo encontrándote hermosa, pero mi corazón está ocupado.

Todos guardaron silencio. Casi como si se tratase de un duelo.

− Hay una chica en mi vida y llevamos más de un mes saliendo. Creo que vamos en serio.

Los vítores no tardaron en escucharse, pero un rostro se quedó pasmado sin emitir comentario.

− Lily ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Lorcan confundido.

− Rose viene para acá en este mismo instante y se trajo a Adams.

Mierda.

* * *

_* Soltar las trenzas: Es como volverse loca, dejar se hacerse la señorita, para convertirse en una desenfrenada gozadora de fiestas y cosas así. _


	10. Dolor

_Lo lamento de verdad, dije que iba a publicar el lunes pasado, pero he tenido muchos trabajos y estudio, complicándose un montón subir capitulo, sin contar que cuando lo estaba revisando para subirlo, vi que tenia una inconexion gigante entre algunos diálogos y lo odie, así que borre como cinco paginas para empezar todo de nuevo, pero no se preocupen, no se alteran los otros capítulos. Siguen teniendo el mismo patrón y están listo, solo me falta revisarlos para subirlos.  
__Ame la cantidad de reviews que llego, me gustan sus opiniones, me hacen feliz. Soy como mi heroína personal (uyy que soy idiota yo y mi tontera de comparar las cosas con las drogas, no consuman, somos muchos y queda poca xD) Naaah Broma, de verdad me da una sensación de tanta felicidad leerlas, es maravilloso.  
Es muy probable que hoy también me vuelvan a odiar, yo por lo menos loo haría, pero tranquilidad, necesitamos tormentas para valorar más lo que tenemos ¿o no? En fin no spoilere, porque me odian. Este capitulo fue en gran parte escrito por un tema de punk que me encanta. Me recuerda una época malisima de mi vida y cuando una amiga me lo recomendó dije "oh tienes razón, es como para alguien que le han roto el corazón" Ya eso no más diré, no las aburriré más.  
Un abrazo para todas y mientras se sube el capitulo, responderé los reviews. Las quiero, cuídense :)_

_Pd: La canción se llama "No es amor" de EUKZ_

* * *

**Dolor  
**_(Si duele no es amor)_

Hermione era una mujer fuerte, independiente, luchadora, con sus ideas claras, adoradora de su familia, feliz madre y esposa, pero por sobre todo una mujer muy inteligente. Tanto, que llegaba causar un poco de temor estar a su lado analizándote. Un genio que casi no tenía comparación. Ni siquiera sus hijos llegaron a ser tan buenos alumnos y estrategas como ella.

En fin, yendo al caso principal de esta situación, Hermione en ese momento se encontraba en un estado de letanía e intranquilidad ¿Por qué? Simple, necesitaba un descanso. El cuerpo le gritaba vacaciones. No se podían estar quince años trabajando y no necesitar unas vacaciones, pero unas vacaciones bien llevadas. No como esas que se tomaba para ir a ver a su hija, donde al final terminaba más agotada mentalmente por tratar de escrudiñar en los pensamientos y motivaciones que habían logrado hacerla volar del nido.

Entro a su casa lentamente. Tiro las llaves dentro del cuenco donde pertenecían y se sacó los zapatos de tacón que llevaban torturándola desde el inicio de su jornada. Se iba a lanzar de cabeza al sofá, cuando unas murmuraciones las sacaron de su estado de flojera.

¡Mierda! Tomo su varita entre los dedos y camino sigiloso hacia donde partía el sonido. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre de manera vertiginosa y su respiración se volvió errática.

− ¿Qué hacen en mi…? ¿Rose? – la mujer soltó el aire contenido y destenso los hombros.

− Mamá ¿Qué te pasa? – Hermione movió la cabeza, restándole importancia y se acercó rápido donde su hija.

− ¿Cuándo llegaste? – la envolvió entre sus brazo y olisqueo su cabello ruloso, rojo y desordenado. Tan parecido al de ella.

− Hace algunas horas. Me sorprendió ver la casa vacía – Hermione iba a tomar asiento, cuando vislumbro otra figura tras ella.

− Disculpa – estiro su mano – Hermione Weasley.

− Un placer por fin conocerla señora Weasley. Rose habla maravillas de usted, sin contar mi admiración a todo su trabajo y desempeño en la guerra contra Voldemort – Hermione lo miro confundida – Disculpe, no me he presentado. Soy Adams Colby, compañero de Universidad y departamento de Rose.

− Ah tu eres el chico que nunca está cuando voy a ver a mi hija – recordó la mujer – el placer es mío joven. Estoy algo confundida.

− Mamá, no estoy con Adams, pero nos llevamos bien – la mujer asintió, aunque su vena de curiosidad le rogaba que investigara más sobre el tema.

− ¿Se van a quedar a cenar? – Rose la miro estupefacta.

− Y nos quedaremos a dormir también – la mujer la miro muy seria.

− Sé que eres grande y todo, pero ¿quieren dormir juntos? – El rubor que cubrió las mejillas de ambos chicos, le dio a entender de que hay había algo más que una simple amistad – Rose al grano, no soy de jueguitos tontos y sabes que al final lo descubriré.

− ¡No estoy con Adams! – Recalco – Pero a lo mejor puede que si tengamos algo.

− ¿Son novios? – la chica negó − ¿Se besan? – la chica asintió − ¿Se acuestan?

− ¡Mamá! – volvió a sonrojarse.

− Quiero saber si se cuidan, nada más – Rose miro hacia otro lado, mientras Hermione.

− No, pero nadie dice que no podamos hacerlo – susurro la chica.

− Bueno, pero trata de que no sea en mi casa – Rose la miro confundida – Ya sabes, tu padre.

−Sí, me imagino la que se armaría – Rose se sentó en la silla, esperando que todos hicieran lo mismo − ¿Hugo?

− Fue de fiesta con los chicos – Rose asintió – Tenían una presentación de no sé qué. Ya sabes, esas cosas que hacen ustedes y después las suben a la bendita red social y todo el mundo se entera.

− Es una manera de estar conectados – Hermione se encogió de hombros – En fin ¿sabes dónde fueron?

− Si, hablo sobre un bar ¿Bukaru? ¿Bukaloo? Algo así era el nombre.

− Ah, el Bacarax – Hermione asintió con entusiasmo.

− Ese mismo ¿Vas a ir?

− Si, me imagino que deben estar todos y ya los echo de menos – Hermione se paró para tomar agua y al girarse miro al chico que se mantenía callado mirándose las manos.

− ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces? – el levanto la mirada cohibido.

− Yo me estoy preparando para ser Administrador de Galeones – A Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

− ¿De verdad? Yo trabajo en el banco de Gringotts. ¿Qué área es la que más te gusta?

− El relacionado con revisar la cantidad de intereses que van haciendo crecer las fortunas de las familias influyentes – Hermione se sentó entusiasmada, dándole la espalda a su hija.

Rose aprovecho la conversación que mantenían entretenidos los dos, para pararse e ir a mirar el computador, para así saber bien donde se encontraban los chicos.

Con su madre nunca se sabía, era un genio, pero tenía una memoria malísima para retener nombre de lugares para ir a divertirse. Ahora entendía porque la llamaban aburrida, si ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban los bares – aparte de las tres escobas – en el mundo mágico.

Abrió su computador y espero que se cargara. Apenas estuvo listo se metió a Facebook, al cual no se metía desde hace un mes por culpa de Mike que había olvidado pagar la cuenta y los había "desenchufado"

Inconscientemente, se metió al perfil de esa persona, que llevaba husmeando desde hace seis meses.

No tenía muchas publicaciones, pero una le llamo gravemente la atención.

_Me estás devolviendo la paz…_

_A Lorcan Scarmander, Lily Potter, Dominique Weasley, Lysander Scarmander y 37 personas más les gusta esto._

¿Qué le devolvía la paz? ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?

Agarro su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

_¿Dónde están? En cinco minutos estoy allá con Adams._

Espero un rato y el mensaje de vuelta no llegaba, hasta que un tintineo la saco de sus caminatas largas por la habitación. Corrió a tomar el celular.

_Estamos camino a Lexus, tú sabes dónde queda. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Besos Lilú._

Se miró al espejo.

− No puedes ir con está facha de recién bajada de un avión – camino presurosa hacia su maleta, para sacar ropa decente – Ojala sea un buen reencuentro.

O.O

− Lily estás pálida – miro a la morena que le sonreía burlonamente – Pensé que te habías tomado bien el show de tu futuro marido.

− Y me la tome bien, pero… Roxanne, Rose viene de camino – la morena abrió la boca –No digas nada, ya lo sé.

− La novia de Scorpius acaba de llegar – Lily se golpeó su frente y soltó el aire – Estamos complicadas.

− Le voy a decir – Roxanne le tomo del brazo.

− No tonta. No tienes que vivir previniendo a los dos – la pelirroja asintió – Aunque no deja de ser un poco chistosa la situación.

− Rose también viene con alguien. Adams – fue tiempo de Roxanne para empalidecer.

− Cambio de chistoso a trágico – Roxanne paso sus manos por la cabeza − ¿Qué hacemos?

− No lo sé – se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, solo sonriendo cuándo sentían la mirada de todos sobre ellas – Esto se fue a la mierda.

− No Lily, tenemos que tener fe. No creo que las cosas se salgan de control – susurro su prima.

− Si lo sé, pero no deja de ser juntar a Scorpius con Rose y nuevas parejas. Llega a ser repulsivo imaginárselo. Esto se volverá una batahola.

− -Scorpius es maduro, nos lo ha demostrado en los últimos seis meses, no creo que se comporte de manera indigna. Le pongo todas mis fichas a él de que se controla.

− ¿Pero la otra? Tú y yo conocemos como es. Lo terca, orgullosa, desenfrenada y de poco tino cuando consume alcohol.

− Habrá que esconderle la cerveza o el Whisky de fuego – murmuro Roxanne – Ok Lily, no podemos estar lamentándolos. Solo nos queda ponernos en defensa y a la vez disfrutar con los demás.

− Te ves feliz con Lyssander – la morena asintió.

− Y lo soy como no te imaginas. A pesar de ser desordenado y poco acertado con muchos de sus comentarios, me quiere con su vida y yo a él. Nunca ha dejado de demostrarme que está para mí.

− ¿Ya tuvieron sexo? – Roxanne se sonrojo. Tenía la misma edad que Lily, pero sabía que en temas sexuales estaba mucho más atrasada que ella – No te hagas la mojigata, ¿lo hicieron?

− Si – apenas audible – Y fue excelente. Perdí mi virginidad a los veinte, pero no me siento vieja.

− Estos Scarmander, sí que saben amar – hablo Lily con dando por finalizado un discurso. Las dos sonrieron y chocaron sus vasos para luego enfrascarse en otras conversaciones.

− ¡Mi amor! – un gritillo las saco de su ambiente de fiesta – No has querido bailar, ¿Qué pasa?

− Lyss, sabes que odio las pistas de baile con gente apretujándome para hacer sus pasos más innovadores – el rubio asintió, para luego sentarse a su lado y pasar su brazo por encima − ¿Estabas fumando?

− Si, acompañe a Lorcan y a Scorpius que fueron a tomar un poco de aire – Lily lo miro confundida – Tranquila Lily, querían fumar y también era para conversar de sus temas personales.

− Da lo mismo, de igual forma me enterare. Lorcan no me guarda nada – respondió resulta, ganándose una mirada burlona por parte de su cuñado.

− Cuando fumas quedas pasado a humo – Lysander le puso su mejor cara de perro abandonado – No hagas eso, me molesta.

− Dame un besito – la morena se acercó para rozar levemente sus labios, pero Lysander la tomo por la nuca y profundizo.

− Hey, no cuenten dinero frente a los pobres – reclamo Dominique, quien se acercaba para sentarse en las piernas de Lily – Has estado muy callada todo este rato.

− Es que pasó algo. Más bien viene alguien – todos los que se encontraban ahí y el recién llegado Teddy también, la miraron confundidos – Rose viene en camino.

Un bufido general se escuchó en el sector que se encontraban ellos.

− La novia de Scorpius está acá – dijo compungida Dominique.

− ¿No me digas? – le respondió en son de burla Roxanne, mientras la rubia levantaba el dedo del medio.

− ¿Qué mierda pasa con Rose y que venga? ¿Acaso les molesta? – Teddy miraba de un lugar a otro confundido por la actitud pesimista que se había tomado el lugar.

− ¿Cómo crees? Es una historia media compleja y tediosa de contar, pero en cuento corto Scorpius se acostó con Rose, esté le dijo que no quería más con ella, que había sido un error y luego cuando ella volvió a venir hace seis meses retomaron al relación, pero las cosas nuevamente salieron mal y digamos que esa vez Rose se vengó de Scorpius – Respondió Dominique, como quien cuenta una historia de la segunda guerra mundial.

Lily se encontraba anonadada y no porque no supiera la historia, sino porque la cara de dos chicos que venían llegando, se había distorsionado. Sin contar que Teddy comenzaba a ponerse rojo de furia.

− Chicos, chicos. Mantengamos la calma ¿bueno? – hablo tratando de poner paños fríos.

− ¿Calmarme? ¿Me pides que me calme Lily? Cuando el idiota que logro hacer huir a mi hermana está allá fuera muy campante con su novia nueva – vocifero Hugo − ¿Qué le falta a Rose? Supera a todas las chicas de este mundo y con creces. Nadie es competición con ella y él aun así se dio el lujo de menospreciarla – sus quijadas crujieron – No me pidas que me calme.

− No te lo estoy pidiendo Hugo. Te lo exijo – le respondió con sus ojos llameantes y las fosas nasales prácticamente tirando fuego – Rose no es partidaria de los escándalos y no creo que le parezca que su hermano se agarre con Scorpius.

− Agarrar es un eufemismo querida prima. Le partiré todo lo que se llama cara, para luego reventarlo en el suelo – Lily dio un respingo.

− No harás nada de eso – la mano de Teddy se posó sobre el brazo de Hugo – Lily tiene razón. Nosotros no somos nadie para ajusticiar la virtud de Rose si sabemos que ella no estaría de acuerdo. Respetemos la opinión de mi pequeña. Mañana es un nuevo día y quizás piense distinto, pero por hoy no hagamos nada.

− Ajusticiar la virtud de Rose será lo primero que haga mañana cuando me levante – dijo Albus haciendo sonar sus dedos.

− ¿Virtud? No estamos en época victoriana queridos – hablo Roxanne, mirando acusadoramente a cada uno de los miembros masculinos de su familia – A Scorpius nadie lo toca, porque me pondré frente a él. Si quieren pasar sobre mí, allá ustedes, pero les aclaro que nadie va a golpear a nadie frente a mis ojos.

− Y obviamente si ustedes golpean a Roxanne, me conocerán enojado – acoto Lysander, sonriendo, pero sin llegar a sus ojos la gracia.

− Esto es una real mierda – comento Dominique hacia sí misma − ¿Molly y Victorie?

− Con Scorpius y Lorcan afuera fumando – le respondió el otro Scarmander.

− Si las cosas ya están dichas, por hoy quiero disfrutar. Pasado mañana me caso y estoy de los nervios, y créanme, no querrán ver a una Lily gritando como Emily Rose – la chica cogió aire para luego sonreír − ¿Bailemos?

Pobre Scorpius, no sabía las cosas que estaban craneando en ese momento los hombres de la familia Weasley. Ni siquiera su padre había infundado tanto odio en ellos. Pobre Scorpius, mañana sería papilla.

O.O

− Estoy muerto – susurro Scorpius, abrazando levemente el cuerpo de la pequeña chica que tenía pegada a su pecho.

−Te dije que descansaras hoy – le respondió con su voz tranquila.

− Rebe, no podía faltar a la despedida de soltera de Lily – la chica lo miro hacia arriba y sonrió. Scorpius le respondió de la misma forma.

− ¿Los amas mucho? –el rubio asintió de inmediato, para luego mirar hacia el horizonte y responder con melancolía.

− Son mi familia.

− Wow, se ven guapísimos juntos – la voz chillona de la rubia los saco de su ensoñación.

− Yo soy guapo de nacimiento Victorie – dijo Scorpius.

− De eso no me queda duda – le devolvió la cajetillas de cigarros a Lorcan, que fumaba con sus manos en los bolsillos − ¿Estas nervioso? – pregunto la rubia.

− Más que nervioso, estoy ansioso. Ya quiero ver a Lily con su traje de novia – dijo Lorcan.

− Es sin llorar – se burló Scorpius, ganándose un palmazo de su novia y amigo.

− Yo ya no lloro. Soy inmune a eso – respondió todo orgulloso.

− Si porque ocupaste toda tus lágrimas cuando Lily te corto – está vez los golpes le llegaron de varias partes, pero sin causarle dolor. Más bien se rio, como todos.

− ¿Tu cuándo? – pregunto Victorie, logrando tensar a Scorpius.

− No sé. Cuando llegue el momento – Rebecca carraspeo, demostrando su incomodidad – Es complejo responderte algo así Victorie – la rubia sonrió.

− ¿Pero te quieres casar? – vio al chico dudar un momento, para luego asentir tranquilamente – Me parece excelente. Obviamente quiero ser invitada esa boda.

− Ni aunque quisiera e hiciera lo imposible porque faltaras, de algún modo te las ingeniarías para llegar a mi matrimonio – Victorie se pegó al brazo de él, sonriéndole a la chica que se encontraba abrazada en su pecho.

− Suéltenlo – pidió Molly poniendo los ojos blancos – Victorie, déjalo en paz.

− No puedo – sollozo en broma –Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y me perseguía por todo Hogwarts para ofrecerme el mundo. Luego yo le enseñe técnicas para soportar las clases de Binns, sin contar la vez que lo defendí de McGonagall porque al idiota lo pillaron besando a su compañera y eso que iba solo en segundo.

− ¿Te acuerdas de la vez en que te hiciste pasar por su madre para que le vendieran su primera botella de Whisky? – esa voz.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos unos segundos, procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir. Scorpius cerró los ojos, pero no se volteo a mirar. No podía. Estaba enclavado en el lugar.

− ¿Rose? – Molly pregunto dudosa.

− ¿Quién más? – respondió risueña, o al menos eso asumió Scorpius.

La cara de Lorcan se convirtió en un dilema, mientras Victorie los miraba confundida _¿Qué está pasando? _Se preguntó la chica, mientras la novia del rubio seguía sin enterarse que este estaba en un estado de perplejidad y un hoyo comenzaba a hacerse de manera abismante dentro de su pecho.

− ¡Te extrañe tanto! – grito la guapa colorina de pelo corto. Corrió hacia donde su prima y se enfrascaron en un abrazo apretadísimo – Estás bellísima.

− La última vez que vine me dijeron lo mismo – Scorpius supo que se acercaba cada vez más al grupo y sobre todo a él, pero no era capaz de voltearse. Una voz baja lo saco un momento del tormento.

− ¿No la conoces? – Rebecca pregunto mirándolo confundida. Scorpius trago saliva.

− Si, pero no somos amigos – le respondió bajito.

− Rebecca ¿Puedes ir a avisarles a los chicos que salgan un momento? – pidió Victorie, mirando a Scorpius. Está asintió rápidamente.

− Te acompaño – acoto el rubio, pero Victorie lo tomo del codo.

− No tú quédate, si Becca no se va a perder allá adentro ¿verdad? – La chica sonrió a Scorpius, logrando que este se calmara un momento – Vamos a saludarla – ordeno.

Scorpius se tomó el puente de la nariz, mientras Lorcan pasaba por su lado y palmeaba su brazo.

− Animo − ¿Qué puto animo podría tener? Si tenía ahí mismo a la chica que le había destrozado el corazón más veces de las que podía contar – Y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir – susurro.

Scorpius se giró lentamente para encontrarse con ella. Al principio solo vio el color rojo fuego de su pelo, porque por culpa de las luces no lograba distinguir nada, estaba cegado, pero cuando ya se acostumbró, pudo ver la cara de la chica. Esa cara que lo enloquecía. Además traía una ropa tan provocativa, que de inmediato su ingle pego un tirón. Se estaba portando como un completo descarado, pero no era capaz de razonar teniéndola tan cerca. Ya casi sentía su olor.

− Él es Adams – y ese fue el balde de agua fría que espero durante mucho tiempo. Conocer al nuevo chico de Rose. Al que lo había sucedido.

− Wow, te lo tenías guardado – dijo Victorie, pero no lograba pensar bien sintiendo la nebulosa que envolvía su alrededor.

− Si, era algo que no esperaba formalizar todavía, pero como está mi familia, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es presentarlo – la rubia asintió, mientras Molly casi daba brincos de felicidad – Lorcan no te vi.

− Estaba un poco rezagado allá – le beso sus mejillas, para luego darle la mano al amigo de la chica − ¿Cómo estás?

− Agotada, llegue hace algunas horas, pero recién me acabo de enterar que están acá.

− Decisión de último minuto. Ya sabes, Lily – y ese era justificativo plausible para entender porque se encontraban ahí.

− Me imagino ¿Cómo están ustedes? – Scorpius carraspeo – Scorp... Scorpius – lo miro, mientras su voz se volvía trémula.

− Hola Rose. Tanto tiempo – el acompañante de la chica se puso duro, mientras sus ojos lanzaban dagas con fuego – ¿Cómo estás?

− Bi… bien – se regañó mentalmente por estar tartamudeando. _¿Dónde está la mujer que práctico frente al espejo y se veía muy segura? _− ¿Tu?

− Bien también – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero muy lejos de la boca – Hola – le estiro la mano a Adams y sonrió esperando la respuesta. Por educación el castaño se la devolvió.

− Hola – respondió el chico con voz ruda.

− Muero de sed – exclamo Victorie.

− ¿Te traigo algo? – le pregunto Scorpius, está negó.

− ¿Adams verdad? – el acompañante de Rose asintió − ¿Puede pedirte un favor? Podrías traerme un vaso con agua. Estaré aquí afuera esperándote, gracias – no espero respuesta y mucho menos le dio dinero para comprar. El chico se levantó de hombros y besando la frente de Rose salió del lugar, sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina a Scorpius – Sin Rebecca ni Adams ¿Qué mierda ocurre?

− No pasa nada Victorie – respondió rápido Scorpius.

− ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? El ambiente se corta con cuchillo – reclamo la rubia.

− No tengo porque contar la historia mil veces. Con Scorpius ya no somos amigos. Fin – dijo Rose resulta.

− Si como si fuera tan fácil que una relación de mucho tiempo terminara así como así – replico Victorie mirándola feo – Sé que soy mayor que ustedes y puede que no haya compartido mucho con todos, pero te conozco Rose o al menos lo hacía antes que te fueras y era claro el amor que profesabas por Scorpius.

− Las cosas son más complicadas – corto Scorpius mientras sobaba su frente y cerraba los ojos, tratando de infundirse animo – Pero lo que importa es lo que pasa ahora. No podemos darnos el lujo de averiguar o sacar a flote algo que está hundido porque los dos lo decidimos así. Yo tengo una pareja ahora y la respeto y al parecer Rose también tiene algo con alguien y creo que sería…

− ¿Tienes novia? – la voz estrangulada de la chica, interrumpió el discurso que estaba sosteniendo el rubio.

− ¿Perdón? – contra pregunto confundido.

− Si tienes novia – aclaro la pelirroja, mientras las otras tres personas los miraban atónitos.

− Si – Rose giro su rostro.

− ¿Se la presentaste a Astoria? – Scorpius asintió. La respiración de Rose se volvió irregular − ¿A los chicos?

− Ella está acá Rose – fue el turno de Lorcan para responderle. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría el estallido.

− ¿Oficial? – Scorpius la miro confundido – Respóndeme maldita sea ¿es oficial?

− ¿Qué problema tienes en tu cabeza? Fuiste tú la que dijiste que ya no sentías nada por mí – le respondió molesto.

− Tienes razón – miro hacia otro lado – Iré a buscar a Adams.

− Estoy realmente confundida – se habló hacia misma Molly – No quiero saber lo que paso, pero por favor llevemos la fiesta en paz, por Lily.

− Eso es verdad – Lorcan asintió y tomo del hombro a Scorpius – Vamos, Rebecca debe estar perdida dentro.

Rose sintió su pecho apretarse, pero evito decir algo. Ya mucho lo había arruinado con sus actuares anteriores y más ahora pidiendo casi una explicación del porque él estaba con otra.

− ¿Maduraste? – la pregunta de Victorie la descoloco por un momento – Te lo pregunto, porque no demuestras haberlo hecho. Sigues siendo caprichosa.

− Victorie, no sabes el resto de la historia – se defendió, pero sin entrar en detalles.

− Y no la necesito saber para darme cuenta que actúas como una niña – la ataco nuevamente la rubia, mientras Molly le hacía gesto porque guardara silencio.

− ¿Actuar como una niña? – Lo pensó unos instantes – Dime Victorie, ¿Cómo actuarias tu si la persona que amas se acuesta contigo y al otro día te dice que fuiste un error?

− Me es imposible creerlo. Scorpius siempre te ha amado – respondió muy convencida.

− Y yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero tendrás que creerlo. Él nunca me amo como yo lo hice. Tomo todo lo que pudo y luego se fue diciéndome muchas cosas que me hirieron.

− Y al parecer tu hiciste lo mismo – el susurro de Molly la hizo girar la cabeza – No sé lo que paso, pero tengo claro que tu hiciste lo mismo y que él ahora sufre lo mismo que tu sufriste.

− A mí me costó tres años lograr estar con alguien. Tres años en eliminar todo pensamiento sobre Scorpius y esperar que otro hombre me quisiera. Él estuvo con cuanta chica encontró – Molly asintió dándole un poco de razón.

− Acciones desesperadas, tienen medidas desesperadas – el dicho o frase no era así, pero Rose no tenía ganas de corregirla – Te adoro Rose y adoro a Scorpius, pero te aclarare una cosas y en su momento a él también se lo hare saber. Ustedes se aman, mucho, demasiado, tanto como me amo yo con Teddy, Tío Ron con Tía Hermy, Tío Harry con tía Ginny, Mis padres, los padres de Molly, Violeta con James, Lily con Lorcan. Y te estás preguntando, ¿Por qué me compara con parejas consolidadas? – imito la voz de Rose, mientras está esbozaba una leve sonrisa – Porque ustedes desde el inicio de sus vidas, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pasar mil y una penurias, pero estar juntos amándose.

− Deja de tener complejo de vidente Victorie – replico Rose – Esto es lo que hay, esto es lo que soy. Scorpius y yo no estamos, no estuvimos ni estaremos juntos nunca jamás – sentencio.

− Ojala algún día te lo llegues a creer y así te dejes de sufrir y de hacerlo sufrir a él – dijo Victorie con voz decepcionada, pero Rose no quiso analizar más la situación y camino rápido para llegar al lugar y disfrutar de una buena noche.

Aunque eso distaba mucho de pasar, ya que no vislumbraba con buenos ojos el conocer a la novia de Scorpius. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que tener una chica tan pronto? ¿No que la amaba? _Han pasado seis meses Rose. _Estúpida conciencia y su afán de parecer estrella, apareciendo para regañarla sobre sus actitudes ¿Qué nadie la apoyaba? Era probable que ni ella misma se quisiera en ese momento.

− ¡Rose! – la voz de sus primos y amigos la saco de sus pensamientos tortuosos, pero no logro animarla como esperaba.

Los besos y abrazos corrían por parte de todos. Aunque hubo uno que le marco la noche de inmediato, tanto como enterarse que Scorpius tenía chica y era el de Lily.

− Espero disfrutes esta noche – Apena si la había abrazado, sin contar que palmeo su espalda, como cuando recién conoces a alguien y no sientes la confianza de apretujarlo.

− Lily, por favor – le suplico con ojos de dolor – Basta.

− No Rose, no parare – le tomo una mano – Te adoro, pero no sé si quiera verte hacer sufrir a la gente. Hartos nos has lastimado con tus desplantes y orgullo.

Iba a responder, a defenderse, a dejar claro sus puntos, pero la interrumpieron.

− ¿Quieres algo? – miro a Adams, que contra todo pronóstico se había familiarizado de inmediato con todos.

− Estoy cansada Adams, de dar explicaciones por mis acciones. Estoy aburrida de que me cobren sentimientos por mis decisiones, yo no lo hago con ellos. También he sufrido con todo – el chico el abrazo, para apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

− Tranquila Rose. Mientras tú no te arrepientas, lo demás vale nada – Rose se soltó lentamente de él.

− Hay yace el problema. Porque yo si me arrepiento – fijo su vista en cada uno de los presentes. Disfrutando, sonriendo, compartiendo, pero solo había uno que quería ver.

Scorpius estaba un poco más allá, con una chica. Le sonríe y le tomaba las mejillas para hablarle de más cerca porque al parecer con el bullicio no lograban escucharse. Ella beso su nariz. Scorpius no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua y abrazarla para esconder su cara en el cuello. Rose se sintió desesperada, abrumada, desolada, incapaz siquiera de hablar.

− Te adoro, pero no puedo seguir esperando más tiempo. Tu a él lo amas como nunca lo harás con nadie. Juégatela – la voz de Adams en su oído la hizo pegar un respingo.

− Él la quiere – el chico no pudo más que asentir.

− Pero no la querrá más de lo que te quiere a ti. O sino en este momento no te estaría mirando – le respondió él.

Y era verdad, los ojos grises se volvieron a cruzar con los azules. Se dijeron de todo tan solo con la mirada desatada que se enviaba, pero el corrió la cara y en ese momento las cosas quedaron claras para Rose. Era momento de que ella se la jugara.

Se giró y le sonrió a Adams.

− Esto es la guerra al parecer, pero no queda de otra.

Camino hacia él. Scorpius cuando levanto la cara se la encontró dirigiéndose hacia él. La mirada de todos se posó sobre la chica que caminaba decidida.

_Sigue Rose, sigue Rose, no pares ahora, sigue Rose, no pares _Gritaba su voz interior dándole ánimo. Cuando se encontró frente a él todos los miraban, mientras Rebecca giraba su cabeza confundida.

− ¿Rose? – pregunto Scorpius confundido.

− Tengo que decirte algo – el chico seguía sin entender.

− ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? – Rose negó con la cabeza.

− Scorpius… − tomo aire varias veces – Scorpius, todo era mentira. Todo siempre fue mentira.

− Rose sigo sin entender – Rebecca comenzó a soltarse del torso del chico.

− Nunca… mierda ¿Por qué es tan complicado decirlo? – Agacho la cabeza mirando sus manos – Nunca deje de hacerlo, nunca pare de sentir… de sentí que te amaba.

Scorpius se puso pálido y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

− ¿Qué? – apenas susurro.

− Eso Scorpius, que te amo. Te amé y te amare durante toda mi puta vida. Lamento ser tan inconstante, pero no puedo dejarte ir está vez – Miro a la chica que tenía la boca abierta y no pestañaba – Sé que no nos conocemos y es probable que en este momento debes pensar que soy la puta más grande, pero lamento informarte que amo a este hombre y voy a luchar por él.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Vocifero Scorpius – No puedes venir a decir eso y esperar que no hagamos nada. Rose yo quiero a Rebecca y en dos semanas más me voy con ella a la India para hacer mi practica allá.

− ¿Qué? – era turno de ella quedarse sorda − ¿TE vas?

− Igual que lo hiciste tu – tomo su hombro – Yo avance Rose y espero que tú también lo hagas.

− Tranquilo, no hace nada. Igual que tú, seguiré con mi vida. Permiso y disculpen.

Camino tambaleante con la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero no se las devolvió.

Llego a la entrada del bar y salió de lugar. Llenando sus pulmones del aire helado que hacía por esas fechas. Su cuerpo picaba, su cabeza estaba llenándose de espinas y el pecho comenzaba a sufrir una combustión instante por culpa del dolor.

_Dijiste que no me dejarías de querer, pero si lo hiciste _lloro en su mente, grito dentro de ella y comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo necesitaba adrenalina.

Corrió sin parar varias cuadras. No quería asustar a nadie o dar lastima, pero no podía quedarse ahí mientras todos la miraban con pena.

Llego a un parque y tomo asiento. No lloro, pero las ganas no faltaban.

_Yo avance Rose, yo avance Rose, yo avance Rose, yo avance Rose. _Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza sin parar y entre más se decían, más dolía. Sonrió con melancolía.

Recordó que tenía que avisar donde estaba, para no preocupar a nadie. Lo tomo y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas, por parte de todos, incluso de Scorpius, quien había sido el que más la llamaba. Se froto los brazos.

_Estoy bien, camino adonde un amigo. _Corto y escueto, se lo envió a Molly.

No podía llegar a casa, porque sabría que la irían a buscar allá. Pensó en algún amigo, pero recordó que todos estaban en el pub. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía donde ir.

_Louis _tomo el celular y lo llamo.

− ¿Rose? – la voz adormilada del otro lado le dio risa. Un poco de gracia para aplacar el sufrimiento.

− Louis, ¿me puedes recibir en tu casa? – el chico carraspeo como tratando de despertar.

− Claro, pero yo estoy viviendo en Escocia – Mierda, como lo había olvidado – Pero recuerdas mi antiguo departamento.

− Si – susurro ella.

− Anda para allá. Está solo, lo bueno es que tiene todavía mi cama, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso ¿Estas bien? – Rose soltó una risa amarga – Rose dime, estoy demasiado preocupado.

− Si Louis, estoy bien, pero no le digas a nadie donde estoy. Prometo que será solo está noche. Mañana estaré en mi casa.

− Guardare silencio. No dudes en buscarme cuando me necesites – Rose asintió, pero no lo verbalizo, aunque Louis si entendió.

− Gracias. Iré para allá –colgó y apoyo su cabeza en un árbol que estaba al lado de la banca.

Llego al departamento de su primo y sonrío al sentir el aroma de este. Estaba casi todo lo necesario para vivir, solo faltaba comida y hacer la cama. Con un hechizo armo el lugar donde dormiría y puso frazadas sobre el colchón.

Se acostó mirando al techo. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Adams, él había sido su acompañante e invitado, pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía destrozada. Esperaba que Albus se lo llevara a su departamento.

Se puso en posición fetal y soltó el aire lentamente. Los ojos de Scorpius aparecieron frente a ella. Escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas y lloro.

¿Cuánto más lo iba a hacer?


	11. Empate

_Ooooh si es Pilar publicando una semana después. Y si soy yo haciéndolo como he dicho infinidad de veces los capítulos están listos. Me tomo estos siete días para esperar los reviews, como también pegarle sus retoques a los capítulos y hacerlos más interesantes. En fin...  
Creo que este es el capitulo que tanto esperábamos. El que necesitábamos para vivir xD, naaah, pero creo que es el más aclarativo (existe esa palabra) de toda la historia.  
No sé que más decirles, que las adoro, que agradezco cada reviews, favorito, follows y mensaje privado que me envían Siento que hago algo que les gusta y lo valoran. De verdad muchas gracias por darse su tiempo y recibir esto que les regalo con todo mi cariño.  
Miles de besitos... Ah otra cosa, ya le queda poquito a la historia, no pongo fechas, pero creo que Incidente Aislado no pasa mayo :(, eso sería. Un abrazo gigante para todas y espero que les guste. Las respuesta a los reviews se las envío mañana, porque ahora me encuentro muerta después del trasnoche.  
Cuídense y que les guste :)_

* * *

**Empate**

− Maldita maleta, pesas como cien mil toneladas – rezongo tomando su petaca y tratando de subirla a la cama – Pareciera como si hubiese traído el closet completo a Inglaterra.

Siguió reclamando por largo rato, refunfuñada por llevar tantas cosas inservibles a ese viaje. Casi como si hubiese decidido quedarse a vivir nuevamente ahí.

Cuando termino de ordenar lo que le faltaba y saco el vestido que usaría ese día, lo colgó, para luego tirarse a la cama soltando un sonoro resoplido.

− Siguiente viaje: Una lista de las cosas que traeré – cerró los ojos. Dormir un rato no le vendría mal, ya que esa noche sería de desvelo por el matrimonio.

Toc, toc…

Soltó el aire nuevamente, denotando cansancio. Se paró lento, arrastrando los pies por la habitación y con los hombros caídos. ¿Por qué no iba a molestar a Hugo mejor? O quizás a Adams que debía estar en la habitación de invitados durmiendo a pie suelto.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, con su mejor cara de hastió, pero la persona que estaba tras esta, la dejo anonadada.

− Rose – la voz ronca, más de lo inusual, la envolvió completamente, para luego sentirse apretada por dos brazos, alrededor de su cuerpo – Maldita sea, han sido los peores tres días de mi vida.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – susurro débilmente. Él la soltó de inmediato.

− Te fuiste esa noche como si nada, estuve hasta la mañana siguiente buscándote desesperado por todos lados. Inclusive me aparecí afuera de tu casa y me adentre a tu habitación, rogando porque estuvieras acá – reclamo mirándome con rabia y dolor.

− Le envié un mensaje a Molly – Scorpius se sentó en la cama – No te dijo.

− Si me aviso, pero no podía parar de buscarte, me importaba poco si estabas bien. A lo mejor bien para ti era estar durmiendo en una banca de parque o quedándote en un bar de mala muerte, ¿Qué se yo? – La miro con sus ojos inyectados en rabia desolación – Tenía que verte, poder tocarte y saber que estabas bien.

− Entonces ¿Por qué apareces tres días después? – Scorpius sonrió con pena.

− Lily me pidió que no te buscara, que ella te había visto y sabía que estabas bien. Que estabas donde Louis, no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes aparecer por allá – se reprochó a sí mismo.

− Estaba bien, solo necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y tratar de pensar en lo que había hecho. Lo lamento Scorpius, nunca debí decirte todo eso frente a tu novia.

Rose se sentó a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

− Sabes, sufrí como condenado – lo vio poner sus manos en el cabello – Sentí que enloquecía.

− Nunca quise hacértelo pasar mal – lo abrazo levemente por la espalda, apoyando su mano en el omoplato sin dejar de mantener su cabeza sobre el hombro – Necesitaba salir de ahí. Me sentía sofocada.

− No me refiero a eso – la miro a los ojos – Necesitamos hablar de todo. No quiero un día despertar y darme cuenta que nunca aclaramos las cosas.

− ¿Quieres hablar del pasado? – Scorpius asintió − ¿Crees que sea necesario? – pregunto contrariada.

− Es muy necesario – se puso de pie, soltándose del contacto – Partamos por algo que dije ayer. Yo no he avanzado. O no del modo que esperaba hacerlo, pero a diferencia mí, tu si lo hiciste.

− ¿Tú crees eso? – el asintió.

− Debiste hacerlo. Saliste de tu casa, conociste gente, estuviste con otros… − ella lo interrumpió furiosa.

− Si eso será uno de los puntos a tratar, quiero decirte entonces que tu sacaste ventaja con creces, ya que cuanta falda se te ponía en frente te ibas a la cama – Scorpius movió la cabeza con cansancio.

− Todas eran tu – Rose bufo y con la mano en las caderas avanzo por el lugar – A todas les dije Rose. O eran pelirrojas con pecas, o tenía unas piernas que se parecían a las tuyas, la nariz respingona o los ojos malditamente azules. Todas eran Roses tratando de calmar mis ansias verdaderas por ti.

− Es una excusa realmente barata – pero Scorpius no la escucho. Siguió relatando su versión.

− ¿Sabes lo que hice cuando te fuiste? Llorar – Rose abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada – Llore por todo, por ti, por mí, por lo que dije, por lo que no dije, pero sobre todo por lastimarte de tal manera que tu saliste escapando. El día que más basura me sentí, fue para tu primer cumpleaños fuera. Cuando no llegaste – guardo silencio unos segundos mirando una foto donde estaba ella sonriendo con Lily a su lado. No debía tener más de quince años – Fue tanta mi desesperación que viaje a Estados Unidos.

− Pero el vuelo cambio y llegaste a Ibiza – Scorpius sonrió con melancolía.

− Esa fue la segunda vez. La primera vez si llegue a Estados Unidos y me aparecí en tu Universidad – se sentó y le pidió a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Con reticencia lo siguió – Eras feliz, te veías contenta con ellos. Estabas sobre la espalda de otro chico, mientras este te giraba. Algunos otros se acercaban a ti y te abrazaban. Al parecer eran los rezagados de tu cumpleaños. Me sentí fatal. Yo ya no encajaba en tu mundo, pero más que pasarlo mal por eso, una rabia comenzó a anidarse en mi pecho, me daba impotencia ver que yo seguía sintiéndome un miserable y tú estabas feliz de la vida con otros. Estaba celoso, enojado, enrabiado con la vida por haberte arrebatado, aunque era mi culpa – apoyo una mano en su rodilla, Rose dio un respingo – Luego de eso vinieron las mujeres y el desenfreno. Yo fingía sentirme seguro y re juraba que te había desterrado de mi vida, pero todos los años, incluso varias veces durante ellos, me aparecía en las afueras de tu casa, para saludar a tu mamá, papá y Hugo, sin embargo, lo hacía con la esperanza de encontrarte ahí. Y aunque nunca ocurrió ese milagro, sentía que me llenaba de tu esencia y olor.

− ¿Por qué dices todo esto? El pasado está bien donde está – Scorpius negó.

− No está bien. Déjame hablarte, por favor – ella asintió tenuemente – Las cosas y los días siguieron pasando y yo no dejaba de rememorar cuando te hice… cuando te hice el amor – Rose enrojeció hasta las pestañas – Me sentí una basura al robarte la virginidad y después decirte como si nada: fuiste un error, algo que no se debe repetir, porque la verdad no me sentía de esa forma. Era tan diferente a lo que había vivido antes, que cuando te tuve bajo mío, gimiendo y apretándome contra ti, no podía siquiera pensar. Era lo más glorioso y espectacular. Sentí una conexión cuerpo y alma. Tú sabes que no soy dado a esas cosas, pero contigo lo viví. Tus besos, tu cuerpo, tu forma de decir mi nombre cuando estábamos ahí. Fue lo mejor de este planeta y del mundo mágico, pero al otro día, reaccione y comencé a pensar que era estúpido, que tú eras mi amiga, mi hermana, que como había sido capaz de aceptar tus atenciones. Me cuestione por completo.

− Y me dijiste que fui un incidente aislado – la voz apagada de Rose, envolvió a Scorpius.

− A lo mejor si en ese instante hubiese tenido la madurez que tengo ahora, pude habérmela jugado por y ahora estaríamos juntos sin ninguno de estos problemas. Formando algo tan sólido como lo tiene Lily y Lorcan – Rose negó con su cabeza.

− Eso es solo un supuesto y no vale la pena torturarse más – sonrió – Nos basta con la historia anterior que tenemos.

Scorpius paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella.

− Ver y sentir que no estabas, fue valorar lo que tenía contigo. Apenas te fuiste, cinco días más tarde termine con Anna, no soportaba verla. En cierto modo la inculpe a ella por no poder tenerte a ti. Era un prospecto tan perfecto, buena familia, buen estatus y el dinero suficiente para hacer una alianza perfecta entre las empresas familiares – carraspeo – Días antes de acabar con ella, más bien el preciso día que me entere que te habías largado, mi madre me hablo sobre ella y sobre ti. Me dijo que ella iba a aceptar solamente a la mujer que me hiciera feliz y esa eras tú. En ese momento no le tome el peso a la situación. Estaba enojado contigo por el desplante que habías tenido conmigo durante las últimas semanas en Hogwarts, además cuando yo te invite a bailar en nuestra gala de graduación, me rechazaste olímpicamente. Fue un golpe fuerte a mi orgullo.

− Te lo merecías por todo lo que me habías dicho – se removió incomoda bajo el brazo del rubio, pero este no lo saco de encima.

− Y lo acepto. Apenas Lorcan me conto que te habías ido, mi mundo se paralizo por completo. No pude pensar con claridad, solo recordaba esa noche y lo que había dicho después. Maldita sea Rose, perdóname – la miro apesadumbrado − Perdóname por todo, por lo que dije, por lo que hice, por no jugármela de la manera que te lo merecías. Por haber tomado tanto de ti y no retribuirte con nada. Te hice tanto daño y aunque lo quieras negar, sé que es así. Tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu forma de actuar me lo reafirma. Te conozco tanto que sé que esto no lo esperabas.

− Claro que no lo esperaba. No eres el ser humano más reconocedor de sus errores que conozca – Scorpius tomo sus mejillas entre las manos y junto sus frentes – Scorpius, yo te perdone. Hace mucho tiempo lo hice.

− Gracias – lo vio cerrar los ojos – Rose, las semanas que pasaste acá, hace seis meses, fueron el mejor regalo. No me voy a olvidar de lo que hicimos y lo que compartimos y a pesar de que no fue mucho tiempo, lo recordare siempre.

− Debes parar Scorpius – Rose se alejó de él, pero apoyo su mano en la mejilla del rubio – No puedes seguir viviendo del pasado. Las cosas ya fueron y como tú dijiste; ahí que avanzar. Yo te voy a recordar siempre como el mejor amigo que tuve, él que me acompaño en las buenas y en las malas. Y al cual quise más que a mi vida, pero no podemos fingir que las cosas no ocurrieron. Nuestra historia es muy accidentada y tanto tú como yo, merecemos gente que nos ame. Es verdad, hace tres noches yo confesé que te seguía queriendo y que me la iba a jugar por ti, pero tu rechazo no hizo más que convencerme que esa no es la forma. Que para amar ahí que ser justo también con la otra persona y con la que acompaña a este – Scorpius tenía los ojos brillantes, pero Rose sabía que no iba a llorar – Yo no fui justa contigo y tú no los has sido conmigo. Lastime a Adams, lastime a Rebecca y te dañe a ti. Ustedes no lo merecen. Adams y yo ya no tenemos nada.

− Rebecca también me dejo – Scorpius se levantó – no me dolió, pero me sentí mal cuando me di cuenta que… Rose, cuídate – Scorpius la envolvió con sus brazos.

− Prométeme que serás feliz. Que cuando yo me vaya buscaras a alguien que te amé y logres entregarle todo lo que estás dispuesto a dar – Scorpius carraspeo y la apretó más.

− No puedo, porque a la única que podría darle todo es a ti, pero yo prometí que nunca te iba a buscar para volver. – Rose sonrió con melancolía.

− Ahora estamos empatados de nuevo – poso su nariz en el cuello – Te quiero Scorpius.

−Yo más Rose, yo más.

El chico se irguió rápido, camino a la puerta y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Rose dejo de sonreír y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Hermione entro de inmediato y la abrazo.

No necesitaron palabras, pero su madre estaba ahí y con eso bastaba.

O.O

− Vaya, vaya. Te ves divino – Scorpius se giró para que su madre pudiera analizarlo por completo – Siempre he dicho, que los brujos con túnicas nuevas se ven maravillosos. Sin contar que el smocking que llevas abajo se te entalla como guante.

− ¿Me parezco a papá? – la mujer asintió fervorosamente.

− Eres igual a él, pero en versión mil veces mejorada – los dos sonrieron, ganándose miradas enojadas por parte del Malfoy mayor.

− Él es guapo, porque yo soy guapo. Tu eres feíta Astoria – la mujer se giró indignada para mirar a su marido, pero uso una técnica que lo dejo descolocado y rogando por perdón.

− No me importa que me encuentres fea. Demás que dentro del matrimonio hay algún hombre que me encuentre guapa y me traiga a casa – Tomo el brazo de su hijo – Vamos mi amor, no quiero llegar tarde.

− Pobre de ti que te vengas con otro – vocifero mientras la mujer y su hijo sonreían genuinamente – Astoria, te estoy hablando.

− Súbanse, yo manejo – interrumpió Scorpius, mientras Draco hablaba solo reclamando en contra de su señora y ese afán suyo de sacarlo de sus casillas – Papá, vamos. Estamos yéndonos tarde.

− Es tu culpa, por ir a hablar con esa niñita – reclamo Astoria, Scorpius solo rodo los ojos – Yo estoy lista hace dos horas.

− Mamá, basta – dijo con hastío, subiéndose a su coche y haciéndolo partir – Vámonos.

− Draco tienes la corbata corrida – reclamo su madre mientras se subía atrás, porque el hombre se había asegurado con el puesto de copiloto. Ya que su mujer no lo dejaba tener deportivo, aprovechaba cuando salía con su hijo.

− Astoria solo súbete – la mujer refunfuño, pero se sentó. Aunque cruzo los brazos como niña pequeña – Querida, te ves guapísima.

− Hace cinco minutos dijiste que parecía un mono con maquillaje – Scorpius soltó una leve risa − ¿Tú de que te ríes?

− Astoria yo nunca dije eso – respondió el hombre cansado, sin darle tiempo a su hijo para hablar – Te ves hermosa, el verde siempre te sienta bien.

− Malfoy, te recuerdo que en su momento fui la chica más guapa de Hogwarts y del departamento de Economía en la Universidad – los dos hombres movieron la cabeza, acostumbrados al gran ego de la mujer.

− Si, es verdad, eras la más guapa –Astoria sonrió con suficiencia – Eras un poco más guapa que la chica con la que estaba.

− Todas tus ex novias eran horribles, o me vas a decir que Pansy era linda – El rubio se levantó de hombros, ganándose un manotazo por parte de su mujer – Idiota. Ya no me estresen que se me correrá el maquillaje, además tengo que compartir con esa niñita que me cae pésimo.

− Se llama Rose mamá – hablo Scorpius cansado.

− Como se llame, ojala no tener que verla, pero como es prima de la novia, habrá que aguantarla – Scorpius bufo.

− Yo tengo que aguantar a mis dos enemigos escolares, sin contar que Hermione estará ahí mirándome con su cara escrutadora, esperando para denostarme frente a todos.

− Hermione me cae bien, a la que no paso es su hija – los dos hombres volvieron a mover la cabeza con cansancio.

− No sé en qué minuto quedamos relacionados con esa familia, siendo que teníamos posiciones distintas en la guerra.

− En el minuto que tío Harry prácticamente de libero de todo pecado y tía Hermione te defendió en la corte de Wizengamot. En ese preciso instante quedaste relacionado con ellos – respondió Scorpius – Además tu querido hijo es muy amigo de toda esa familia. Me han recibido casi como un integrante más y no puedo tener el desaire de no aparecer en la boda de Lily Potter, sería casi como crucificarme frente a ellos.

− ¿No podrías solo juntarte con los Potter y algunos Weasley, no con toda la manada? – pregunto Astoria con la nariz arrugada.

− Creo que sabes a quien se refiere con "manada" – acoto Draco. Scorpius volvió a entornar los ojos.

− Mamá, ¿esto será tema siempre? Las cosas se aclararon hoy día. Ella va a seguir con su vida y yo en dos semanas más viajo a la India para hacer m práctica en la empresa que está allá. Creo que eso hace incompatible que pueda tener una relación con Rose – Astoria levanto sus manos.

− Y no sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas recapacitado. Ella no te conviene, es una chica que te lastima y te hace sufrir. Espérate a que la vea, conocerá el genio de Greengrass – amenazo.

− Basta mamá. Rose es una caso aparte, no hay relación. Puede que en un tiempo más, volvamos a ser amigos – Astoria negó fuertemente con su cabeza.

− Sobre mi cadáver Scorpius Hyperion. No te quiero ver relacionado con esa chica, nunca más. Además no te hagas el loco, sé que hace algunos meses cuando vino, anduvieron de lo más juntos – Scorpius y Draco carraspearon – Hazte el leso, estoy segura de que ahí hubieron más que besos.

− ¿Es necesario hablar de esto con ustedes? – preguntado contrariado.

− Claro que sí. Tienes que saber lo que es la sexualidad responsable – Draco esbozo una leve sonrisa, su hijo lo asesino con la mirada.

− Madre, hace mucho tiempo deje de ser virgen. Y por lo que sé no he dejado a ninguna chica embarazada – Astoria murmuro – Sé los métodos anticonceptivos.

− Eso es lo de menos, por lo menos en este caso. Preferiría a cualquier chicas, incluso a la hija de Parkinson, pero por ningún motivo, quiero que estés relacionado de alguna forma con Rose Weasley – Scorpius se estaba hartando – Y no me contradigas, soy tu madre. Hoy por fin tendré la oportunidad de abordarla.

− Astoria, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe – dijo solemne Draco.

− Es mi hijo, así que si me incumbe – Draco miro hacia el techo removible del auto – No dejare que nadie lo pase a llevar y menos una niñita que no sabe decidirse.

− Lo que tú digas Astoria – pero Draco le guiño un ojo a Scorpius. Si supiera, estaba tan lejos de poder estar con Rose nuevamente.

El pecho se le volvió a agitar. Esa misma mañana habían aclarado las cosas y aunque un nudo lo estuvo acompañando durante el resto del día, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Sonrió con melancolía.

La extrañaría montones y más ahora sabiendo que cada uno había cerrado el ciclo y avanzaba hacia un nuevo futuro, donde no se vislumbraban.

− Que se ve hermosa la madriguera – los dos hombres asintieron.

− Llevan más de una semana conjurando hechizos para lograr que se vea maravilloso. Nana Molly debe ser la más contenta – Scorpius paro el auto – Llegamos.

− Primera vez que no llegamos tarde a un evento – dijo Draco mirando a su mujer por el vidrio retrovisor.

− Fue una buena idea cambiar la hora de la ceremonia, o si no estaríamos acá a las seis de la tarde – Astoria refunfuño.

− Son unos mentirosos los dos, pero ya estamos acá. Espero que todos los hechizos que hicieron, sirvan para capear el frio que hace ¿No encontraron otra fecha para casarse? – siguió rezongando Astoria.

− Mamá para – la mujer sonrió, era solo una broma – Y otra cosa, por favor no haga ni digas nada que me pueda hacer daño a mí. Rose es parte del pasado y tenemos que dejar que avance. Si tú te pones a darle esos discursos donde me dejas como un pobre chico y a ella como al víbora, me enojare mucho.

− Siempre defendiéndola, me enojas más tú a mí – pero no dijo nada más. Solo tomo el brazo de su hijo y comenzó a caminar hacia casa, donde era probable que atrás se encontrara una gran carpa, invitando a todos a celebrar.

− ¡Scorpius! – La voz desesperada de alguien lo saco de la conversación trivial que tenía con sus padres – Señores Malfoy – saludo el joven respetuosamente – Un gusto verlos acá, pasen, pasen. Tu Scorpius quédate conmigo.

Astoria y Draco se adentraron al lugar, siendo invadidos por todas las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, pero fiel a la sangre Malfoy, no se pararon a darle explicaciones a nadie por encontrarse ahí. Solo repararon y pararon en la figura de Harry Potter que les sonreía genuinamente y saluda de la misma manera.

− Scorpius estamos hasta el cuello – Albus estaba desesperado. Sus manos se movían sin parar y sus ojos estaban desorbitados – Lorcan perdió la puta corbata y la capa. No sabemos qué hacer. Las mías le quedan grandes, las James mucho más y Lysander tuvo la genial idea de traer una color vino.

− Ósea ¿Tengo que pasar mi capa y corbata? – Albus asintió fuertemente.

− Prometo que nadie dirá nada porque vengas sin esas dos cosas, yo me preocupare de aclarar que salvaste la boda, pero por favor, apresúrate. Lily va a llegar con Rose y se pondrá de los nervios si no ve que su novio está listo para casarse.

− Vamos ¿Dónde está Lorcan? – Albus apunto hacia la habitación de arriba – Yo voy para allá.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, saludando a la gente que veía al pasar y tratando de evitar meterse en conversaciones, porque Lorcan estaría desesperado arriba.

Cuando logro llegar al segundo piso, abrió la puerta para entregarle las cosas a Lorcan, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse al rubio desesperado en la habitación.

− ¡Me estoy vistiendo! – La chica cubrió su torso, en ese instante desnudo – Podría al menos golpear… ¿Scorpius? – El rubio estaba en shock – ¿Scorpius?

− Perdón, pensé que estaba Lorcan – balbuceo, sin poder dejar de mirar las manos de la chica que la cubrían de una media desnudez. Rose sonrió.

− Ya ves que no está acá. En la habitación de más arriba se encuentra – Scorpius asintió sin dejar de mirarla – Tienes que subir.

− Sip – casi grito y se giró para encontrarse nuevamente con la puerta.

− Scorpius – lo llamo, él chico se volteo para mirarla, aunque trataba de no hacerlo. Al girarse completamente se dio cuenta de que Rose también estaba hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Una espalda muy tentadora que se encontraba en su mejor apogeo, brindándole una visual maravillosa − ¿Puedes amarrar esas tiras?

Scorpius trago saliva.

− Claro – se acercó a paso decidido − Es bonito el vestido – susurro de manera intima, para luego tomar los dos tirantes que se sujetaban tras el cuello de la chica. El vestido, en la parte posterior, mostraba gran parte de la espalda, y debajo de la cintura, comenzaba la tela a cubrir hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cayendo libremente. Por delante todavía no lo lograba ver.

− Me lo hizo Mike – respondió ella de la misma manera. Despacio y sin apuro – Dice que se inspiró en una actriz que vio usar algo parecido.

− Bueno, es una genialidad porque te queda hermoso – Scorpius trago saliva – Está listo.

− ¿No se soltará? – pregunto Rose girándose, mientras se acercaba a la espejo a mirarse. El chico aprovecho ese instante para verla por completo.

A pesar de no llevar zapatos y todavía no ordenar su cabello, se veía hermosa a ojos de él. El vestido por delante tenía un leve escote, para luego unirse en una especie de franja roja que tenía a la altura de la cintura, la cual estaba adornada por una rosa roja que se encontraba en el costado derecho. Siguió bajando para encontrarse con una falta suelta, a la misma altura que ya había visto, pero ahora podían verse sus rodillas. Sus hermosas rodillas y pantorrillas que tenían la forma perfecta.

− No se soltará – le respondió de la misma forma – Te ves hermosa.

Rose se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada.

− Lorcan te debe estar esperando – Scorpius asintió levemente y camino nuevamente hacia la puerta. Cuando Rose lo vio salir, pudo soltar el aire complemente.

− Lo amas – la voz de Lily que estaba con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada de "yo lo sé todo" la hizo pegar un respingo.

− Pero no es para mí – camino hacia donde su prima – Te ves lindísima Lily, Lorcan quedará más prendado de ti.

− No me cambies el tema. Para tu desgracia, te conozco perfectamente y sé que ese corazoncito sigue desatado por el rubio que acaba de salir – Rose se giró y camino por el lugar.

− Es guapo. No puedes esperar que no se me acelere el corazón cada vez que lo vea. Sería como idiota pensar que de un día para otra se me va a olvidar todo lo que alguna vez lo quise y más aún cuando hace tres días le confesé seguir amándole. Pero no quiero seguir dándome vueltas en el mismo tema. Las cosas están zanjadas de raíz y si el destino quiere juntarnos nuevamente, bienvenido sea.

− El destino se crea día a día, con cada uno de los pasos que damos. En mi caso Rose, no fue que un día "destino" – hizo las comillas en el aire – se levantó y dijo: "Vamos a embarazar a Lily para que luego se case con Lorcan" – Rose soltó una risita – Yo actué de manera despreocupada, pero gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí, a minutos de casarme con el hombre que amo.

− Eso me dio a entender que amarraste al pobre Lorcan con un bebe – Lily abrió la boca – Tonta, es una broma. Te ves tan guapa con ese vestido blanco.

− Tú te verás igual o mejor que yo – dijo Lily – Apresúrate en peinarte y ponente zapatos. Tengo que ponerme el velo.

− ¿No estás nerviosa? – Lily lo pensó un momento – Hasta yo me siento de los nervios.

−Eso es porque acabas de ver al rubio tentación, vestido de gala y con su mejor sonrisa de comercial sobre dentífricos – Rose le tiro un cojín que se encontraba sobre un sillón que reposaba en la habitación – Sé que no debería, pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

− Se me olvido que estabas en el otro ambiente de este cuarto – Lily se levantó de hombros.

− Él te quiere Rose – La chica puso su mano sobre la boca de Lily.

− Ya basta, no quiero consejeras ni más sugerencias sobre lo que tengo que hacer. Como te dije, hoy hablamos y decidimos seguir adelante – dijo afligida.

Lily se sacó la mano de la boca y abrazo fuertemente a su prima.

− Gracias por todo y perdón por haberme comportado de la mala forma contigo, pero a veces siento que soy la madre de todo el mundo, cuando en realidad tengo un solo hijo – se separó un poco, pero sin soltarla. La miro fijamente a los ojos – Quiero verte feliz. Tanto o más que yo.

− Lily lo seré – Rose evito derramar las lágrimas que tenía atoradas – Algún día te llamare por teléfono y gritare que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

− Y yo estaré haciendo una fiesta por eso – Rose beso la frente de su prima.

− Hace feliz a Lorcan – Lily esbozo una sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas.

− Arruinaste mi maquillaje – rezongo.

− Tú me gritaste que era mala en algún momento de mi vida. Así que estamos empate.

Se soltaron levemente. Rose fue a buscar lo que le faltaba y peino su cabello, ordenando como pudo sus rulos traviesos.

− ¿Por qué elegiste el negro para el vestido? – pregunto Lily cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación, esperando ser avisadas de que era hora de bajar.

− Como te dije, Mike me lo regalo. Además los días anteriores a viajas, justo después de que una prima loca me fuera a gritar a mi propia casa, lo desconsiderada que era con Scorpius, me bajo un ataque de ansiedad, donde asaltaba constantemente el refrigerador, llenándome de helados, bocados, dulces y pastas. Subí cuatro kilos, y solo he bajado dos, así que el negro me hace ver más estilizada.

− Estás más guapa que nunca – Sintieron unos nudillos tocar la puerta. Cuando Rose se disponía a tomar el pomo, una mano la sujeto − ¿Qué ocurre?

Rose se volteo para mirar a su prima y la vio tan nerviosa que se asustó.

− Rose, debo contarte algo – La pelirroja se puso blanca, al igual que su prima.

− No Lily, no me digas que ahora te arrepientes – Lily negó rápidamente con la cabeza − ¿Qué ocurre?

− Hace algunos días lo note. Subí de peso y no fue por ansiedad. O si lo fue, pero no de ese tipo de ansiedad. Rose… Rose estoy embarazada de nuevo – La chica abrió la boca desmesuradamente, casi desencajando la mandíbula.

− Wow, eso sí que no lo esperaba – dijo cuándo pudo volver a hablar.

Tomo aire repetidas veces y lo soltaba lentamente.

− Ya, ahora me siento más liviana. Vamos – Rose quedo más sorprendida por esa decisión que encontró en los ojos de su prima. El mundo sí que era loco, por Merlín – Hoy se celebra una boda y no seré yo quien la arruine.

Un paso para Rose, se convirtió en el segundo más importante que daba Lily, porque el primero era haber tenido a su bebe.

Lily soltó el aire y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era feliz, muy feliz. Miro a su prima y casi como si fuera un hechizo, le envió la mejor de las vibras.

Rose si sería feliz.

Y el dueño de esa felicidad no se encontraba muy lejos.


End file.
